L'attaque du Train
by Lisalune
Summary: [FIC FINIE] À la rentré des élèves pour leur 7e année, quelque chose se passe durant le voyage à bord du Poudlard Express. [DM HG] L'action commence au premier chapitre ! [J'utilise beaucoup de Sortilèges! Situation originale avec l'Impero]
1. Default Chapter

L'attaque du Train - Romance/Action/Aventure - Rated R

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

Ceci est ma première Fanfic et elle est centrée sur **Drago** et **Hermione**. L'action commence dès le premier chapitre! Je vais ajouter un chapitre chaque **Jeudi**. Bonne Lecture! 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 1**

Le matin de la rentrée pour sa dernière année à Poudlard, Hermione était toute excité d'être la préfète en chef. Elle devait se rendre dans le dernier compartiment du Poudlard Express une heure avant les autres élèves pour que le professeur McGonagall donne les directives aux Préfêts en chefs.

Elle avait choisie de porter une robe lui arrivant à mi-cuisses, de couleur lavande avec de fine bretelles. Ses souliers à talon haut y était assortie. Elle voulait montrer à tous qu'elle est belle et bien une jeune femme. Ses cheveux était lisse et du brillant à lèvres au goût de raisins complétait le tout.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, puis elle dessendit rejoindre sa famille. Comme d'habitude, ses parents l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la gare King's cross.

-Nous somme tellement fière de toi ma chérie, comenta sa mère en souriant largement.

-Ne te fait pas de souci tout de suite pour tes ASPIC, de toute manière, je suis certain que tes résultats seront excellant! rassura son père.

-Merci, je ferai de mon mieux... répondit Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

Après quelques étreintes remplis d'émotions, Hermione passa la barrière invisible du quai 9 3/4 avec le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux humides. Elle avançait d'un pas confiant en tirant ses valises quand elle entendit une voix familière.

-Wow! Qui est cette jolie créature?

Le coeur de Hermione s'arrêta un moment lorsqu'elle sentie une main froide se poser sur son épaule droite qui la força à pivoter pour faire face au jeune homme. Elle le reconnue tout de suite et grimaça en reculant de quelques pas.

-Je te défends de me toucher Malefoy! cria presque Hermione.

-Ont se connaît? demanda Drago en cherchant dans sa mémoire où il aurait pu rencontrer cette beauté.

-Quelqu'un t'a effacer la mémoire où quoi?

-GRANGER !?! Le déclic venait de se faire dans son cerveau.

-Dommage, pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'ont avait utiliser sur toi la formule **Oubliettes**, le sortilège d'amnésie pour une raison quelconque, répondit la sorcière en s'éloignant de lui sans attendre sa réaction.

Drago resta bouche bée, pendant de longue minutes. "C'est impossible! Ça ne peut pas être elle!" se répétait-il mentalement. Il réussi à se traîner jusqu'au dernier vagon en s'efforçant à afficher un air indifférent. Il n'accorda aucun regard à Hermione en prenant place sur l'autre banquette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? lança cette dernière en espérant que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle craignait.

-Je suis venu faire du lèche botte comme toi, Miss je-sais-tout, fit-il d'un ton sarcastisque.

Elle allait se mettre à l'insulté aussi, mais McGonagall fit son entrée.

-Et bien, je vois que vous êtes à l'heure ce qui est un bon début. Premièrement, je tiens à vous dire que vous devrez faire en sorte de ne pas vous entre-tuer, les Préfêts en chefs se doivent de montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes. Est-ce que c'est clair?

Les deux adolescents firent signe "oui" de la tête à contre-coeur en essayant de cacher leur dégoût.

-Vos appartements sont dissimulés derrière le portrait de **Nicolas Flamel** et le mot de passe est **Merlin l'enchanteur**. Les chambres sont séparées par une grande salle de bain et vous pourrez faire vos travaux scolaire dans une salle commune qui contient une petite bibliothèque.

Ils laissèrent échapper un grognement de protestation, en se retenant de faire un commentaire, avant que McGonagall continue son discour.

-Votre principale tâche sera de faire le tour des cartiers de 2 maisons: Gryffondor et Poufsouffle pour Mademoiselle Granger, Serpentard et Serdaigle pour vous Monsieur Malefoy. Votre "ronde" doit être fait entre 20 et 22 heures et vous aurez la possibilité de retirer des points aux élèves, sans pour autant en abuser.

Le professeur continua ainsi pendant trois quart d'heure avant de les laisser seuls. Les autres élèves commençaient à arriver. Hermione sortie un énorme livre de son sac et commença joyeusement à lire. Au bout d'un moment, elle leva les yeux vers Drago en soupirant. "Je ne peux pas croire que je vais devoir partager une salle de bain avec lui pendant un an!" Son désespoir fut interrompu quand la dame qui vend les friandises leur adressa la parole.

-J'ai l'honneur de vous informez qu'une nouvelle gâterie, aux chocolat noir garnie à la framboise sauvage, est offerte gratuitement à tous les étudiants!

-Oh, merci c'est gentil, comenta Hermione en examinant l'emballage rouge et noir dans sa main.

Drago tendit aussi le bras vers la femme, mais sans le moindre enthousiasme, puis il laissa tomber la friandise près de son sac dans le but de la manger plus tard. Il s'était endormit très tard la nuit dernière en pensant aux responsabilités liées au statut de Préfêt en chef. La meilleure chose selon lui était de pouvoir enlever des points aux autres maisons, les Gryffondors plus particulièrement. "J'ai hâte de voir la tête que fera Potter..." se dit-il.

Hermione allait retirer le papier recouvrant son chocolat quand son regard se posa sur le grand blond qui avait fermé les yeux, probablement de fatigue. Il portait une belle chemise de soie verte avec un pantalon noir. Elle fut surprise de constater que ses cheveux étaient différent; court et légèrement gonflés, propablement retenue en place par de la mousse coiffante, à l'exception d'une petite mèche plus longue de chaque côté de son visage qui dessendait jusqu'à la hauteur de ses yeux gris. Un frisson lui parcourra le dos quand elle remarqua les épaules et les bras musclés de son ennemi. "Surement à cause du Quidditch" pensa-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Elle ramena rapidement son attention sur sa lecture en se santant idiote d'avoir eu ce genre de réaction à cause de lui... Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit la porte de la cabine glisser.

-HARRY! Je suis heureuse de te voir! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Pas si fort! Tu m'étouffes! répondit-il en ricanant.

-Hey! Trouvez-vous une chambre! blagua Ron derrière lui.

-Salut Ron, t'es plaisanteries m'on manqué!

-Alors c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi? Un plaisantin? dit-il en faisant mine d'être vexé.

Hermione éclata de rire en voyant l'expression sur le visage du rouquin, puis elle l'étreignit amicalement. Elle remarqua qu'ils la regardèrent de la tête au pied et que leur joues virèrent au rose. Harry portait une chemise noire et un pantalon bleu marin. Ron pour sa part, avait un chandail rouge et un pantalon noir.

-Hey Potter, toi et ton petit ami la belette devriez aller faire vos démonstrations affectives dans un autre compartiment que dans le mien, grogna Drago.

-Malefoy! C'est toi le préfêt en chef!?! s'écria Harry en colère.

Hermione croisa le regard menaçant de Drago et poussa ses deux amis dans le couloir pour éviter une bagarre qui s'emblait sur le point d'éclater.

-Du calme Harry! c'est MON problème pas le tien, dit-elle.

-Oui ça ME concerne aussi, car il ne sera jamais juste envers les Gryffondors et tu le sais aussi bien que moi! fit-il remarquer sous l'approbation de Ron.

-C'est simple, je n'aurai qu'à fermer l'oeil sur la plupart des infractions de notre maison et à être impardonnable pour les Serpentards, conclua la sorcière sèchement.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard inquiet, mais n'ajoutèrent rien au grand soulagement de Hermione. Harry avait les mains rouge à force de serrer les poings. Elle vérifia l'heure à sa montre et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

-Retournez dans votre vagon maintenant, car je dois allé prévenir les premières années de se changer avant notre arrivé à Poudlard, ordonna la préfête en chef pour ensuite allé rappeler à Drago qu'il devait lui aussi le faire.

Drago ayant entendu sa dernière phrase, se leva en affichant un sourire malicieux, puis il la dépassa rapidement. "J'imagine qu'il en profitera pour effrayer les nouveaux." pensa Hermione en soupirant.

Ils furent de retour dix minutes plus tard. L'école était à environ un quart d'heure de route. Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la peur qu'il avait affligé aux jeunes sorciers. Après quelques instants, son visage se renfrogna soudainement quand le Serpentard apperçu quelque chose par la fenêtre du coin de l'oeil. Il s'avança en marmonnant quelque chose, ce qui intrigua Hermione.

-Tu te parle tout seul maintenant? Tu aurais certainement ta place à l'Hôpital Ste-Mangouste, dit-elle en se questionnant sur sa santé mentale.

-La ferme! Je pense avoir vu quelqu'un voler sur un balais, cria-t-il sans pouvoir cacher sa nervosité.

Hermione s'avança près de la fenêtre pour jeter un oeil dehors, mais ne vit rien. Elle allait le traiter de fou quand les roues du train grincèrent pour ensuite s'arrêter brusquement. La jeune femme fut projeté violement sur Drago qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur au contact d'un coude dans ses côtes et il estimait en avoir deux de cassées. Chaque respiration était maintenant devenue une pure torture. La douleur intense qu'il ressentait l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement.

Malgré le grand courage que possède les Gryffondors, Hermione commença à paniquer. Plusieurs questions émergeait dans sa tête. "Que se passe-t-il? Est-ce que le Poudlard Express a déraillé? Est-ce que je suis toujours vivante?" Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux pour découvir les réponses et elle ne remarqua pas le fait qu'elle était dans les bras de Drago Malefoy... 

----------------------------------------------

Note:) Ha ha ha... vous voulez la suite? Vous l'aurez **Jeudi** prochain pas avant, mais si je n'ai pas 10 Reviews je vais peut-être attendre 2 semaines pour afficher le second chapitre, car je veux torturer l'esprit de plusieurs personnes... Je sens que je vais adorer vous faire paniquer comme moi je deviens folle avant de pourvoir lire la suite de mes Fics préférés. Vos commentaires et hypothèses serait appréciés. Les Prochains Chapitres Seront Plus Long!!! Allez, une petite **Review** S.V.P.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Oupss, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les Reviews Anonymes n'étaient pas accepté pour ma fic durant la journée que j'ai mis ce chapitre en ligne, pourtant je me souviens avoir "décocher" la case pour les permettre. Heureusement que **frite12** me l'a fait remarqué!!! Le problème est réglé. Wow!!! 17 Reviews pour mon premier chapitre!!! OK, je mets le chapitre 2 tout de suite! (J'avais hâte moi aussi!!! lol)

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Morri :** Oui, c'est ma première fic! Va voir mon profil et tu en auras la confirmation! J'ai encore 3 idées de fics en têtes présentement, mais je vais attendre d'avoir terminé celle-ci. J'ai hâte de les écrires! Je me suis même réveillé une nuit pour prendre des idées et des réplique en note!!! 

**Mimi-la-pro :** Tu es la premières à me demander ce qui se passe. Il était temps... LOL Tu auras ta réponse dans CE chapitre! 

**Nymphadora :** Merci. J'ai eu plus de Reviews que j'en espérais alors voilà la suite! 

**Elise :** Merci, non il n'est pas trop amoché! Y a-t-il des volontaires pour s'occuper de lui? Moi oui! LOL 

**Love-drago-malfoy :** Merci. T'a raison, pauvre Drago! Moi aussi j'adore les fics Drago/Hermione! 

**ayuluna :** Merci d'avoir prit le temps de venir lire ma fic! J'ai moi aussi hâte de lire la suite de tes fics! 

**Noika ) :** Merci, ça va se corser dans CE chapitre et dans plusieurs autres comme tu veras dans les prochaines semaines. 

**Bibi :** Merci, voci la suite que tu espérais! 

**Jeny Halliwell :** Je suis d'accord avec toi. Ont ne peut pas vraiment donné d'avis avec un premier chapitre. Voici la suite! 

**POlio :** Merci, oui c'est un peu court, mais les prochains seront un peu plus long. 

**Sleepy Angel - Lucile :** Je pense que ce chapitre te captivera autant que le premier sinon plus! 

**mione granger malefoy :** Voici la suite que tu attendais! 

**johanna :** Merci! Oui, je continue et les idées me sortent par les oreilles! Lol 

**scarlett :** Tu seras contente d'apprendre que j'ai dépassé les 10 Reviews que j'espérais, donc tu n'auras pas à attendre 2 semaines! 

**Alba :** Merci! Je viens de commençer l'écriture du 4e chapitre! 

**frite12 :** Tu as vus? Je t'ai même remercié dans ma note en haut de cette page en plus de t'avoir envoyé un e-mail! Merci! Mais tu y vas un peu fort pour les compliments pour ma fic, je viens a peine de commencé! 

**cily :** Oui, c'est sadique de couper à ce moment, mais j'ai appris ça de la plupart des écrivaints en herbe sur ce site! 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 2**

Hermione fut bientôt revenue à ses esprits quand elle entendit Drago pousser un grognement de douleur. Elle avala dificilement sa salive et se leva rapidement en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Désolé... murmura-t-elle se rendant compte qu'elle lui avait fait mal en tombant sur lui.

-Salope! réussit-il a articuler en grimaçant à cause de la souffrance que ça lui infligeait de parler.

La jeune femme ne répliqua rien et porta son attention sur les bruits sourds qui semblaient provenir du couloir. Elle posa une main tremblante sur la porte de la cabine et la fit doucement glisser. Son coeur battait la chamade quand elle passa la tête dans l'ouverture. Il n'y avait personne en vue. Prenant une grande respiration, elle marcha vers le compartiment le plus proche et ouvrit la porte.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand elle vit quatres corps étenduent sur le sol. Elle resta un moment figée par la peur, puis se pencha pour vérifier s'ils étaient vivant. À son grand soulagement, leur poitrine se gonflait et se vidait normalement.

-Que c'est-il passé ici? s'entendit-elle prononcer, inquiète.

Hermione se précipita ensuite vers les autres cabines pour voir si c'était un cas isolé. Elle découvrit avec horreur que tous les élèves étaient inconscient et ce, sans raison apparente. "Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait un lien avec l'arrêt du Poudlard Express?" pensa-t-elle en portant une main à sa bouche. Elle se rendait maintenant vers la section des professeurs quand une main lui attrappa le bras gauche. La sorcière sursauta en se retournant pour découvrir le sourire malicieux de Drago Malefoy.

-T'es malade! J'ai presque fais une crise cardiaque! cria-t-elle en se dégageant de sa poigne.

-Nerveuse Granger? dit celui-ci qui aurait éclaté de rire, à cause de l'air apeuré qu'elle affichait, si ses côtes ne lui faisait pas si mal.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué que quelque chose ne vas pas dans ce foutu train! lâcha-t-elle d'un ton dur.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et aperçut les étudiants inertes.

-Par Merlin! Ils sont tous mort!?! fit-il surprit, sans la moindre tristesse dans la voix.

-Espèce de sans-coeur! C'est tout ce que ça te fait?

Il lui adressa un regard noir sans ajouter quoi que se soit. "C'est vrai, je me fous de ce qu'il peut leur arriver..." pensa Drago. L'éducation cruelle de son père l'avait rendu presque insensible. Il avait encore du chemin à faire pour refouler la douleur physique, mais pour ce qui était de cacher ses sentiments, il pouvait facilement les dissimuler.

-Je ne sais pas encore qu'est-ce qu'ils ont exactement, mais ils respirent encore, expliqua-t-elle en essayant de se calmer.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire, jouer les super-héros? lâcha-t-il ironiquement.

-Au moin moi, je vais faire quelque chose!

Ses mains tremblèrent encore plus en reconnaissant Harry et Ron étenduent par terre, leur porte étant entre-ouverte. Elle n'eut pas le courage de s'approcher d'eux, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

-Je vais prévenir les professeurs, déclara-t-elle en commençant à marcher sans attendre sa réponse.

La curiosité de Drago l'emporta sur son indiférence habituelle, donc il la suivit. Peu de temps après, il distingua du mouvement au fond du couloir et il sentit monter en lui l'envie de se cacher. Son intuition lui disait qu'il DEVAIT tout de suite se réfugier quelque part. Il eut le réflexe de pousser Hermione dans le compartiment le plus proche. Il rencontra les yeux interrogateur de la sorcière et il lui fit signe de garder le silence.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Elle n'avait rien remarqué, étant occupé à essuyer ses yeux humides. N'en pouvant plus, elle lui posa la question.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Malefoy?

-Shut! J'ai vu quelqu'un qui arrivait au loin et j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment... murmura-t-il l'air inquiet.

Drago posa une oreille sur le mur pour mieux entendre se qui se passait. En relâchant la respiration qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps, il remercia silentieusement le ciel, parce que leur présence n'avaient pas été repéré.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se remémora ce qu'avait dit Drago avant que le train ne s'arrête brusquement. "Je pense avoir vu quelqu'un voler sur un balais." Son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu oublier ce détail qui apportait les réponses à tous leurs problèmes. "Malefoy n'avait vu qu'une personne, mais cet inconnu n'était probablement pas venu tout seul... Ils étaient montés à bord du Poudlard Express et ce n'était sûrement pas pour une visite amicale" pensa la jeune femme en sentant sa gorge se nouer.

Elle en eut la confirmation quand des voix se firent entendre. Au début, ils étaient trop loin pour comprendre la discution, puis quelques instant plus tard, tout devint plus clair.

-La cabine des Préfêts en chefs se trouve tout au fond.

-Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas nous occuper de Potter par la même occasion? demanda une autre personne.

-Parce nous devons suivre les ordres, c'est simple non? répondit son interlocuteur.

Drago se tourna vers Hermione. Elle pleurait. "Ils parlent de nous, les Préfêts... Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?" se questionna-t-elle dans sa tête.

Le Serpentard se dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi? Il l'embrassa de force pendant un moment. Elle ne répondit pas au baiser. "Comment ose-t-il mettre sa langue de serpant dans MA bouche!" pensa-t-elle, dégoutée, avant de trouver la force de le repousser. Elle fronça les sourcils et voulu protester, mais aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche.

-Ne te fait pas d'idée, c'est juste que... c'est le meilleur moyen que je connaisse pour faire taire une fille... Je ne voulais pas que ces **intrus** nous découvrent à cause de tes sanglots, chuchota-t-il.

Avec une expression que Hermione ne reconnu pas, il s'essuya les lèvres du revers de la main, cachant par la même occasion son sourire moqueur, en pensant: "Elle goûte le raisin..." pour ensuite se concentrer sur les bruits de pas.

-Ils n'y sont pas! cria furieusement un homme.

-Comment est-ce possible? Ils devrait y être, ils DOIVENT y être! cracha une voix rauque.

-Cherchez dans le vagon suivant, ils ne peuvent pas être bien loin... ordonna celui qui avait parler en premier.

Hermione posa son regard sur les 3 élèves inanimés, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui aurait pu leur arriver et surtout pourquoi Drago et elle avait été épargné. Elle remarqua les papiers d'emballages rouge et noir froissés qui étaient à ses pieds. Elle se rappela en avoir vu près des corps dans chaque compartiment. "Ils étaient ensorcellés!" se dit-elle.

-Malefoy, ce sont les chocolat... dit-elle dans un murmure.

-Hein? De quoi tu parles? répondit-il à voix basse, mais en colère.

-Tu n'as pas manger la friandise que nous avons reçu gratuitement?

-Non et alors? demanda-t-il ne comprenant toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Je ne l'ai pas touché non plus, mais il est rare qu'un adolescent puisse résister aux chocolats, donc les ensorceller était un plan parfait pour rendre tous les élèves hort d'état de nuire.

-Brillant, mais tu as entendus comme moi, nous somme les cibles. Je crois qu'ont devrait filer d'ici tout de suite! conclu-t-il en faisant glisser la porte après s'être assuré que la voie était libre.

La jeune femme porta machinalement la main droite à sa hanche gauche pour s'armer de sa tige de bois magique, mais elle paniqua en réalisant qu'elle ne l'avait pas.

-Attends! dit-elle en agrippant le grand blond par sa chemise pendant quelques secondes.

-Quoi encore Granger? demanda-t-il sèchement en replaçant ses vêtement.

-Je n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi parce que je n'ai pas de poche dans ma robe, dit-elle précipitament.

-Pas question qu'ont retourne la chercher, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux! grogna Drago.

-Bon d'accord, mais tu pourrais utiliser le sortilège d'attraction, proposa-t-elle.

Drago se mit à réfléchir un moment. "C'est vrai qu'elle est réputée pour être la meilleure sorcière de Poudlard. Elle a aussi prouvé qu'elle pouvait faire face à de nombreux obstacles en combattant Voldemort avec Potter ces dernière années..." conclu-t-il mentalement. Sans perdre un instant de plus, il se concentra sur sa baguette dans son sac et dit:

-**Accio Baguette!**

Hermione guetta l'arrivé de sa baguette et un sentiment de réconfort la submergea quand elle l'attrappa au vol. Elle longea ensuite le mur, prenant la direction opposé des recherches effectués par les hommes. Drago la suivait en jetant des regards furtifs derrière. "Reprend-toi!" se répétait-il en secouant la tête.

La Gryffondor stoppa soudainement sa progression et fit face à Drago. Elle avait entendu un **crac** quand elle avait percuté son ennemi. Elle se concentra un instant avant de murmurer un sort en pointant sa baguette sur la poitrine du malheureux.

Drago afficha un air surprit en sentant ses côtes se resouder et la douleur que le déplacement de ses os avait causé se dissipa aussitôt. "Je rêve, Miss je-sais-tout m'a jeté un sort pour me guérir!?! Moi, son ennemi! Je dois quand même avouer qu'elle me surprend, j'étais loins d'imaginer qu'elle était capable de faire ce genre de sortièges considéré comme étant avançés..." pensa-t-il, sous le choc.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire nerveux en voyant l'expression étrange sur le visage du jeune sorcier. "Je savais que le livre sur **Les Sorts de Guérisons** me servirait un jour, mais si ont m'avait dit que ce serait pour Malefoy, je ne le l'aurais pas cru!" se dit-elle en souriant intérieurement.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? cracha-t-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Pour que tu sois en bonne forme pour te battre! dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux digne d'un Malefoy.

-C'est logique... mais ne t'imagine pas que je vais te remercier! Je ne t'ai rien demander!

-Je sais, je sais, oublions ça... dit-elle en évitant son regard.

Ils franchirent ensuite plusieurs vagons pour se retrouver à l'entrée de la section des professeurs. Hermione hésita une minute. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait y trouver. "Merlin, faite qu'ils ne soient pas mort!" pria-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce. Elle avança en redoutant le pire, puis elle entendit une chaise tomber par terre.

Sursautant, elle se tourna et aperçu un homme sous une cagoule. Elle savait qui était cet homme, où au moin, à quel organisation maléfique il appartenait. Les Mangemorts.

-**Petrificus Totalus!** lança rapidement Hermione.

-**Expelliarmus!** avait crié l'homme en esquivant adroitement le sortilège de la sorcière.

La baguette de Hermione et de Drago volèrent en direction du Mangemort, les laissant sans défense. Elle se retourna et vit que Drago était retenu par deux autres Mangemorts qui affichaient un air satisfait.

-Pourquoi moi? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? cria Drago en serrant les poings.

-À cause de ton père mon cher Drago! Avant son entré à Azkaban, il nous a expliqué que tu ne souhaitais pas te joindre à nous. Ils nous a fais jurer de te faire changer d'idée, ou de te tuer...

Le jeune Malefoy avala difficilement. Son expression changea aussitôt. Sa mâchoire se contracta, ses yeux devinrent vitreux, son corps se raidit et il serra les dents en posant son regard sur Hermione. Il remarqua qu'elle fut parcourru d'un violent frisson et pour une fois, il doutait sérieusement en être la cause. Hermione savait que son père était méchant, mais elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il puisse convaincre ses **amis** de faire une telle chose à son propre fils.

-La préfète en chef est de mon goût, est-ce que je peux l'emmener avec nous? demanda un homme qui tenait fermement Drago.

-C'est d'accord, ont va bien s'amuser avec elle! répondit celui qui avait désarmé les deux jeunes sorciers.

-**Stupéfix!**

Elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle pouvait encore bouger. C'était Drago qui avait été frappé par le sort. Avant de pouvoir réagir, un autre Mangemort la **Stupéfixia** aussi. 

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Est-ce que vous avez aimé? Vous voulez la suite? Vous l'aurez **Jeudi** prochain pas avant. Que pensez-vous de la manière dont Drago à fait taire Hermione pour que les Mangemorts ne l'entende pas sanglotter? Si vous vous demandez pourquoi "Elle goûte le raisin..." allez relire le début du chapitre précédant! Vos commentaires et hypothèses seraient apprécié. Et désolé, ce chapitre n'était pas beacoup plus long que le premier, mais Rire Sadique je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'arrêter là!


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Je construis présentement un petit site web ou je posterai des Infos, des Fan Arts, des photos Manipulés et des Wallpapers! (sur Drago, Hermione et Harry! Certaines images des Acteurs et des Dessins se basant sur les descriptions des Livres!) Je mettrai une note dans le bas d'un Chapitre pour vous dire quand il sera prêt.

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Neo303 :** C'est un peu court, mais au moin je mets un chapitre par semaine! Je penses que c'est mieux que de faire de long chapitre et de les publiés aux deux ou trois semaines. De cette manière, vous avez moin de temps à attendre! 

**ayuluna :** Merci, moi aussi j'ai aimé "mon" astuce pour la faire taire! LOL J'espères que tu aimeras la suite! 

**scarlett :** LOL Merci, c'est gentil de dire que tes Jeudi s'améliore à cause de mon histoire! 

**zoulou7 :** Merci, oui je finis mes chapitre sec pour maintenir le suspence... et ça a l'air de fonctionner! 

**Love-drago-malfoy :** Rire diabolique Il ne sortiront pas du pétrin tout de suite... 

**Mimi-la-pro :** Merci, oui je continue! 

**Morri :** Oui, la plupart de mes fics seront des Drago/Hermione, mais je pense que je vais quand même faire un Harry/Hermione parce que les cheveux noir et les yeux émeraudes de Harry me donne presque autant de frissons que l'image que je me fais de Drago... bave sur son clavier 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 3**

Quand Hermione se retrouva à nouveau consciente, elle était étendue sur un plancher de pierres froides. En se relevant, elle entendit un rire sadique. C'était Walden Macnair et elle comprit qu'il venait d'utiliser un sort pour la réveiller. Cet homme faisait déjà parti de ses souvenirs, car il était le bourreau qui devait éxécuter Buck, l'hippogriphe de Hagrid.

-**Enervatum!** dit-il en pointant maintenant sa baguette sur Drago.

Le jeune homme se mit rapidement en position asise, puis il regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Il reconnu immédiatement les lieux, puisqu'il y avait reçu de nombreuses scéances de torture. Il ne fut pas du tout surpris de trouver Hermione à l'autre bout de la cellule dans lequel ils étaient tous les deux retenuent prisonniers.

-Ne vous inquiètez pas mes petits, je vais revenir vous voir très bientôt, roucoula Macnair visiblement ravi à l'idée de leur faire passer de mauvais moments.

-Espèce de salaud! cria la jeune sorcière dont les joues ruissellaient de larmes.

Ils regardèrent, découragés et impuissants, le départ du Mangemort. Hermione laissa glisser son dos sur les barreaux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à genoux sur le sol. Elle examina plus attentivement les alentours. Un lit de métal rouillé avec un mince matelat et une couverture verte trouées se trouvait au fond de la cellule. Le sol était fait de grosses pierres grises mal taillées et certaines semblaient être coupantes. Les longues et épaisses tiges de métal qui les entouraient serait impossible à briser même si elle avait sa baguette et elle se doutait qu'il y avait des sorts de protection au cas où quelqu'un se débrouillerait pour en avoir une... "Non, c'est un cauchemard, réveille-toi Hermione, lève-toi tout de suite!" cria-t-elle mentalement en se tirant sur les cheveux.

-Tout ça est de TA faute Granger! hurla Drago, fou de rage.

-Quoi? c'est TON père qui a organisé TON enlèvement, lâcha-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

-Peut-être, mais c'était TON idée d'aller voir les professeurs. Nous ne serions pas ici si ce n'était de TA volonté à toujours vouloir sauver le monde! expliqua Drago.

-Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à me suivre!

Il ne répondit rien. "C'est vrai... La Sang-de-Bourbe à encore raison..." pensa-t-il en soupirant.

-De toute manière, ça ne sert à rien de trouver à qui va le blâme, ce qui est fait, est fait... conclua la jeune femme d'une voix plus douce.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. "Super, vraiment super! Je suis coincé ici et avec Granger par dessus tout! Tu parles d'une torture!" pensa Drago en se prenant la tête dans les mains. De son côté, Hermione se força à se calmer. Elle se demandait où ils pouvaient être, en espérant que Voldemort ne soit pas dans les parages... Elle jeta un oeil au Serpentard et voyant qu'il n'avait plus l'air en colère, se décida à lui parler.

-Est-ce que tu connais cet endroit? questionna-t-elle.

-Nous sommes au Manoir Malefoy, dans le donjon, dit-il sans la regarder.

-Oh... C'est charmant chez toi... fit-elle sarcastiquement.

Sa remarque le fit sourire de son air malicieux habituel.

-Ne fait pas attention au ménage, je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait de la visite, répondit-il sur le même ton qu'elle avait employé.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, mais se détournèrent rapidement. Malgré la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, Hermione était heureuse de ne pas être toute seule dans cet endroit sombre et froid. Le fait de pouvoir encore faire des blagues détendait un peu l'atmosphère et elle était reconnaissance envert son ennemi pour cette raison. Elle était très loin de se douter que Drago pensait la même chose à ce moment.

Le jeune sorcier s'adossa au mur de pierres, ce qui lui ramena à l'esprit la dernière fois qu'il était à cet endroit précis après que son père lui ait donné une correction à l'aide du sortilège Doloris, qui était le sort préféré de Monsieur Malefoy. Il chassa les pensées de sa mémoire en promenant son regard aux alentours.

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont nous gardez ici longtemps? demanda nerveusement Hermione.

Il ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs, il ne l'écoutait même pas.

-Malefoy? prononça la jeune femme un peu plus fort en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle remarqua qu'il paraissait absorbé par quelque chose à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle dirigea son regard dans cette direction et aperçu un vieil homme maigre, sale et enchaîné au mur, qui semblait en grande conversation avec une souris. "Pauvre homme, il a l'air complètement fou... Sûrement à cause du traitement qu'il reçoit depuis une longue période. Je crois avoir la réponse à ma question." pensa-t-elle avec un pincement au coeur.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger? dit-il sur un ton dur.

-Je vois que ta bonne humeur est revenu Malefoy, ironisa-t-elle.

-Oh pardon Mademoiselle! J'avais oublié que nous étions dans une situation tellement plaisante! fit-il en gesticulant des mains, suivit d'un rire diabolique.

Hermione avait réussit à le faire enrager d'avantage et elle aurait souhaiter pouvoir revenir en arrière pour répondre autrement. Elle jugea bon de ne rien répliquer.

--------------------------

Dumbledore scrutait l'horizon par une fenêtre dans la Grande Salle. Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie ne doutait plus que quelque chose d'imprévu étaient arrivé, puisque le Poudlard Express n'était **jamais** en retard. Il alla rejoindre les professeurs à leur table pour en discuter.

-Mes amis, j'ai bien peur qu'un malheur se soit abattu sur nos étudiants, commença-t-il tristement.

Des exclamations de surprise et d'effroit se firent entendre. Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, sembla être la plus touchée par cette annonce. Son assistante à l'infimerie était à bord du train.

-Nous devons maintenant organiser les recherches. Je reviens dans un instant, continua le vieil homme en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Les enseignants firent tous un signe affirmatif de la tête. Le directeur fut de retour deux minutes plus tard avec quelque chose dans la main droite.

-Hagrid, vous resterez ici au cas où quelqu'un viendrait pendant notre abscence. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de laisser le château sans surveillance, dit Dumbledore.

-Bien professeur, répondit le demi-géant en retournant à l'entrée de l'école.

-Ce petit train de bois est un Portoloin qui nous transporteras dans la section des professeurs du Poudlard Express, expliqua le directeur.

Ils se rapprochèrent pour toucher l'object et quand il fut activé, ils se retrouvèrent à l'endroit voulu.

-Soyez vigilant, nous ne s'avons pas encore à quoi nous sommes confrontés. Professeur Rogue et Madame Bibine, allez dans la salle des machines, ordonna Dumbledore.

-Tout de suite Monsieur, firent ceux-ci en sortant, puis ils s'armèrent de leur baguette.

-Professeur Flitwick et vous aussi Pompom, vous irez vérifier comment vont les élèves pendant que le professeur Chourave et moi, commençeront par ici.

Tous se mirent à la recherche des passagers. Un silence total régnait dans le train, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Chourave se dirigea vers une forme sur le sol qui semblait être recouverte d'une robe de sorcier. Elle avança doucement en retenant son souffle.

-Albus! Venez par ici! sécria-t-elle mi-heureuse mi-effrayée.

-Minerva! Je crois qu'elle est sous l'emprise du sortiège de stupéfaction. **Enervatum!** dit le vieil homme avec conviction.

McGonagall ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit rapidement sur ses pieds. Son regard se promena partout dans la pièce. Un sentiment de soulagment surpassa ses craintes durant un moment, en voyant que ses agresseurs n'étaient plus dans la pièce. Elle fut ensuite guidée jusqu'à un siège par le professeur Chourave.

-Comment allez-vous? Pouvez-vous nous expliquez ce qui c'est passé? fit Dumbledore en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa collègue qui était visiblement sous le choc.

-Nous... avons été... attaqués par... des Mangemorts, bredouilla-t-elle difficilement.

Chourave porta la main à sa bouche, sans trouver la force d'exprimer sa terreur. Le directeur de Poudlard passa ses doigts dans sa barbe argentée avec un air pensif avant de demander plus d'informations.

-Combien étaient-ils aproximativement?

-Douzes je dirais... beaucoup trop nombreux... je n'ai pas pu les arrêter... dit-elle en essayant de ralentir les battements de son coeur.

-Dumbledore! entendirent-ils crier le professeur Flitwick.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier entra en trombe dans la pièce. Il essaya par la suite de ramener sa respiration à un rythme normal. Il fut suivit par l'infirmière qui avait soudainement l'air d'avoir dix ans de plus. Elle aperçu le professeur de Métamorphose asise entre le professeur de botanique et le directeur de l'école, ce qui la réconforta un peu.

-Calmez-vous et dites-moi ce qu'il y a, fit Albus d'une voix douce.

-Les jeunes sont tous inconscients. C'est impossible que quelqu'un ait utilisé un sort sur tous les élèves, ce doit donc être une potion dissimulé dans un produit qu'ils ont consommés, conclua Madame Pomfresh en tremblant légèrement.

-Est-ce que vous allé pouvoir les soigner?

-J'ai besoin de les examiner pour déterminer quel substance les a infectés. Je vais devoir attendre d'être à l'infirmerie, car je n'ai pas tout le matériel nécessaire sur moi, répondit-elle.

-Nous avons aussi découvert l'assistante de Pompom, au fond d'un couloir. Elle a été **Stupéfixié**. Nous sommes cependant venu vous prévenir avant d'entreprendre quoi que se soit, ajouta le professeur Flitwick.

Sur ces paroles, le train se mit en marche et prit rapidement de la vitesse.

-Je constate que Rogue et Madame Binine ont accomplient leur mission avec succès. La question est mainenant de trouver dans quel but tout ceci à été fait... fit remarquer Dumbledore.

--------------------------

Hermione fixa un moment ses yeux sur les couloirs de pierres. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Quelques torches y étaient accrochées pour éclairer le donjon d'une faible lumière qui produisait des ombres à en donner des frissons... Des chaînes étaient disposées près des murs de manière à pouvoir attacher quelqu'un par les poignets et les chevilles, comme l'était le pauvre homme qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle.

L'adolescente ramena ses jambes près de son torse et les enroula de ses bras, en essayant de cacher le plus de peau possible pour se réchauffer un peu. Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir choisie de porter cette robe courte. Un visage fit surface dans la tête de la Gryffondor. Il avait de beaux yeux verts, les cheveux noirs et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui brûlait le front de temps en temps. "Harry! J'espère qu'il va bien... Aide-moi Harry! Viens me sauver comme tu l'as toujours fais! À cette heure, Dumbledore à probablement découvert que le train n'était pas arrivé, mais est-il au courant que je... que Malefoy et moi n'y sommes plus? Merlin, faites que quelqu'un nous retrouvent!" supplia-t-elle mentalement. Elle réussit tout de même à fermer l'oeil environ une demi-heure plus tard.

Les pensées de Drago se bousculaient dans sa tête. "Je le déteste, je le hais! Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas tranquille? Pourquoi Père! Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois encore persécuter par vous, même si c'est fait indirectement puisque que vos collègues Mangemorts s'en charge à votre place... Je croyais que vous étiez enfin sorti de ma vie. C'était trop beau pour être vrai... La prison d'Azkaban ne vous a pas empêché de m'atteindre finalement..." Il luttait contre le sommeil, mais la fatigue l'emporta bientôt dans un rêve tourmenté.

------------ Rêve de Drago ------------

Drago ne distinguait rien dans la pièce. Un mince éclairage produit par la lune passait à travers de petites fenêtres. Il avança dans un corridor sombre pendant un moment. Cherchant une sortie, il pensa à utiliser sa baguette pour faire un peu plus de lumière.

-**Lumos!**

Le jeune homme regarda aux alentours. Les murs étaient fais de briques rouges et le plancher de béton. Il continua à marcher et parvint enfin au bout du couloir où il découvrit deux grand tableaux. Celui de gauche était décoré d'une Lune et l'autre d'un Soleil. Les symboles avaient des yeux, un nez et une bouche.

-Derrière ce passage se cache le repère des Vampires, créatures de la Nuit, dit la Lune.

-Et moi je garde la caverne des Dragons, créatures de Feu, expliqua le Soleil.

Drago leva un sourcil en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. "Affronter les Vampires ou les Dragons? Humm, le choix est tellement facile..." ironisa-t-il pour lui même.

-Il est temps de faire votre choix, chantonnèrent les deux astres d'une même voix.

Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. "Les Dragons sont très dangereux surtout parce qu'ils crachent du feu, mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire contre des Vampires à part leur offrir mon sang? Le feu! Oui c'est ça!" conclua-t-il sans être totalement convaincu.

-Je vais aller avec les Vampires, dit-il après avoir prit une grande respiration.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi! fit la Lune et le tableau pivota pour dévoiler une forêts.

Les arbres semblaient menaçants. Il s'y aventura en tenant sa baguette fermement, toujours allumé. "J'espère que je vais m'en sortir..." se dit-il en surveillant ses arrières à chaque minute. Un craquement le fit sursauter et il aperçu une silhouette se diriger rapidement vers lui.

-**Lumos Solem!** cria-t-il sans aucune hésitation en pointant sa baguette vers la forme humaine.

Le Vampire fut brûlé vif par le sortilège qui lançait un puissant rayon de soleil. Fier de lui, il donna un coup de pied dans les cendres résultant de sa victoire. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa route que deux autres Vampires se jetèrent sur lui. Son cerveau avait l'air de fonctionner au ralentit. Il entendit un cri et il se rendit compte un peu plus tard que c'était lui qui avait poussé le hurlement.

-Aucun antidote ne pourra être utilisé pour empêcher ta transformation, chuchota la femme à son oreille après l'avoir mordu férocement.

------------- Fin du Rêve -------------

Le lendemain à l'aube, le silence régnait depuis quelques heures dans le donjon du Manoir Malefoy. Soudain, un grincement les fit tous les deux se réveiller en sursaut, tirant de ce fait le jeune homme de son cauchemard. "Ce n'était qu'un rêve!" pensa-t-il, soulagé.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la direction d'où le bruit était venu et ils distinguèrent une grande forme noire qui se rapprochait. Hermione retenait sa respiration sans qu'elle s'en rende compte jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur à la poitrine le lui fasse réaliser. Drago avait encore l'esprit embrouillé et il n'avait pas très hâte de savoir qui venait leur rendre une petite visite...

-Vous vous ennuyez? Je vais m'occuper de vous **divertir** un peu! fit un homme en gloussant. 

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Et oui! Je m'arrêtes là! J'ai tellement hâte que vous lisiez la suite! Il y aura une scène **R** et un "événement original". LOL Vous voulez la suite? Ha ha ha... Rire Démoniaque Vous l'aurez **Jeudi** prochain! Vos commentaires et hypothèses seraient appréciés dans une petite Review! Faites de beaux rêves!


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Ce chapitre contient une scène de **Violence**, c'est une des raison pour laquelle ma fic est coté **R**. Toutefois, je crois que vous allez le supporter, j'ai déjà lu pire...

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Kenya Malfoy :** Pauvre petit Drago, le truc du Vampire n'était qu'un cauchemard. Voici la suite! 

**Essinev ) :** Merci! Je commence tout de suite le chapitre 6! 

**Morri :** Tu le sauras tout de suite qui est entré dans leur cellule! Oui, ont en apprendra plus sur le petit vieux... mais je t'en dis pas plus. Rire Diabolique 

**bibine :** Merci, moi aussi javais hâte à jeudi. LOL Voilà la suite! 

**Alba :** Oh, il y a probablement eu un "bogue" sur quand tu as mis ta Review parce qu'elle est affiché 11 fois! LOL Je n'ai pas le temps de faire des chapitre plus long. Si je le faisait, ça prendrait environ 2 semaines avant que je les finissent. Je suis une perfectionniste, alors je fais attention de ne pas faire de répétition (avec les noms et les dit-il, fit-il, répondit-elle...) et je choisis mes mots... 

**Yvanna :** Merci! Moi aussi je panique quand les auteurs mettent des mois avant d'ajouter un nouveau chapitre. 

**Nymphadora :** Ok ok! LOL Voila la suite! 

**jessica :** Tu ne lis pas les notes d'auteurs? Je l'ai écris en haut, en bas et dans mon résumé... J'ajoutes un chapitre tous les **Jeudi**. Je vais quand même, pour cette fois, t'envoyer un e-mail. 

**zoulou7 :** Tu as aimé la torture... voyons voir ce que tu diras après avoir lu ce chapire! LOL 

**cily :** Tu vas être contente, aujourd'hui c'est Jeudi! 

**JohannaMalefoy :** Oui, je sais que c'est une torture... tu vas rire, mais c'est presque une torture pour moi d'attendre que vous lisiez la suite! LOL Tu te demandes pourquoi je ne la met pas tout de suite? C'est parce que j'aime mieux avoir un ou deux chapitre d'avance au cas où j'aurais une panne d'inspiration, je ne voudrais pas vous faire attendre plus d'une semaine pour poster la suite. 

**scarlett :** LOL J'aurais beaucoup de travail si jamais la semaine des 4 jeudi arrivait vraiment! 

**Love-drago-malfoy :** Tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre! 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 4**

C'était Macnair qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de leur cellule, la baguette dirigé alternativement sur Drago et Hermione. Il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre en tapant du pieds. Il semblait se demander par qui il allait commençer. Drago lui lança un regard noir, puis il cracha sur les vêtements du bourreau.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil ça Monsieur Malefoy, dit le Mangemort comme s'il grondait un enfant.

-Va te faire foutre! répliqua le concerné.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione c'était reculée le plus possible de Macnair en espérant qu'il ne lui ferait rien. "Faites qu'il s'en aille, Merlin faite qu'il me laisse tranquille..." pria-t-elle désespérément.

-Tu n'étais pas mon premier choix mon cher Drago, mais les ordres sont les ordres... **Impero!** prononça-t-il avec force.

Le grand blond se leva et se mit à marcher dans la direction de l'homme qui souriait de plus belle. Il murmura ensuite un sort pour verrouiller de nouveau la porte de la cellule. Il obligea la victime, qu'il contrôlait parfaitement, à enlever sa chemise, puis à s'attacher les chevilles et les poignets avec les chaîne prévu pour les scéances de torture. L'homme annula le sortilège de l'**Imperium** et se dirigea vers une table recouverte de plusieurs objects métalique. Il arrêta son choix sur pile de petit clous.

-**Wingardium leviosa!**

Il regarda avec amusement les clous s'élever jusqu'à la hauteur du torse de Drago.

-Dis-moi mon garçon, te joindras-tu aux Mangemorts?

-JAMAIS! cria le jeune homme sans aucune peur dans la voix.

-Bon, comme tu voudras... fit-il les yeux pétillants de joie à la perspective de maltraiter le jeune sorcier.

Il envoya les clous un à un, perforer la peau de sa victime de manière à former le mot **Mangemort**. Drago ne voulait pas donné satisfaction à Macnair en montrant la douleur qu'il ressentait, il se concentrait de toute ses forces pour garder son visage inexpressif. Il fit cependant une petite grimaçe au moment ou la lettre "**o**" fut imprégné dans sa chair. "Ce n'est rien, père m'a fait bien pire..." se dit-il pour s'encourager à rester de marbre.

La préfète n'avait pas osé bouger, de peur d'être frappé elle aussi par un sortilège. Elle pouvait tout voir d'où elle était. Quand le sang coula après le début de l'inscription, elle avait détourné le regard. "Pourquoi ne veut-il pas devenir un Mangemort? Il a toujours été méchant et sans aucune pitié envers les autres. Pourquoi se laisse-t-il persécuter de la sorte?" Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Les hypothèses commençèrent à envahir son esprit. Elle se mit à argumenter avec elle-même.

-C'est bien connu, son père était un Mangemorts, alors j'imagine qu'il doit vouloir le vanger d'une manière où d'une autre...

-Non, plus maintenant! Que je suis idiote! C'est à cause de cet enfoiré que nous somme ici! Il lui ferait sûrement sa fête s'il en avait l'occasion.

-Faire parti de leur groupe lui permettrait de torturer les Moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbe. Il dit ouvertement qu'il ne les aiment pas. J'ai reçu tellement de remarques blessantes, je ne pouvais pas l'oublier.

-Mais, peut-être qu'il ne veut tout simplement pas être au service de quelqu'un...

Pendant qu'elle énumérait les théories, le bourreau terminait son travail en ayant mal à la mâchoire à force de sourire autant... Il déposa le reste des clous sur la table, puis il recula de quelques pas et comme pour examiner une oeuvre d'art, il croisa les bras et fixa sa "création" d'un air pensif.

-Humm... je ne sais pas si tu avais remarqué, mais le rouge fait bien ressortir ton teint pâle. C'est très agréable à regarder... complimenta ce dernier.

-Oh oui, je sais, fit Drago sur un ton moqueur tout en sachant que l'homme n'allait pas aimer son arrogance.

-Tu te crois malin? Voyons voir si tu me braveras encore après ça! **Accio Clous formant le "****M**"!

Les 9 petits bouts de métal volèrent vers Macnair qui les fit tomber sur la table. Il fit de même avec les autres lettres. Le sang giclait par les plaies du jeune sorcier, le faisant presque souhaiter que les clous soient restés en place...

-Je suis certain que tu sens beaucoup mieux maintenant!

-Pas vraiment, murmura le préfet pour lui même.

La grande porte qui menait vers les autres appartements des Malefoy s'ouvrit rapidement. Tout les regards se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du donjon pour découvrir un homme imposant, recouvert d'une cagoule familière, qui entra précipitament.

-Macnair! Le maître à besoin de tes services pour une autre affaire plus importante.

-Tout de suite? demanda celui-ci se doutant de la réponse.

-Effectivement! Tu n'en auras que pour deux jours, pas plus.

-OK, donne-moi une minute.

Le bourreau soupira en posant à nouveau les yeux sur sa victime. Il utilisa encore une fois le sortilège de l'**Imperium** sur Drago, puis il le libéra de ses chaînes d'un coup de baguette. Le jeune Malefoy ramassa sa chemise et suivit l'homme docilement. Il enleva les sorts de protection de la cellule et la reverouilla dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur.

-Soit gentil avec ta petite amie Drago! dit-il avant de partir avec l'autre homme en riant.

--------------------------

Le Poudlard Express arriva enfin à destination. Rogue et Madame Bibine rejoingnirent leurs collègues dans la salle des professeurs. Comme à son habitude, Dumbledore élabora la marche à suivre sur un ton calme.

-Nous devrons tous apporter notre aide pour transporter tous les étudiants dans l'école. Cependant, nous devrons emmener la plupart d'entre eux dans leur chambres, puisqu'il n'y a pas autant de place à l'infirmerie. Je propose donc d'en choisir une vingtaine au hasard pour faire les différents tests de santé, expliqua le directeur.

-Nous devrions aussi inscrire les nom de tous les jeunes sur un rouleau de parchemin pour vérifier qu'ils sont tous présents, ajouta la sous-directrice de l'école.

-Bien pensée Minerva et il sera plus facile d'effectuer cette tâche en vous occupant des étudiants de vos maisons respectives, termina Dumbledore.

Les professeurs échangèrent un regard d'approbation avant de se disperser chacun dans un vagon. Le vieil homme à la barbe argentée laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Harry étendu sur le dos dans son compartiment. Il craignait qu'il était, encore une fois, la raison de ces événements hors de l'ordinaire.

-**Mobilicorpus!** dit-il en poitant sa baguette sur le Survivant, permettant de déplacer son corps.

Il rencontra Hagrid en le menant à l'infirmerie. Après lui avoir informé de la situation, le demi-géant essuya une larme sur sa joue, puis se mit lui aussi à déplacer les nombreuses formes inanimés dans le château.

Environ une heure plus tard, tout le monde étaient sous le toît de Poudlard. Pomfresh commença au plus vite à examiner les élèvent avec son équipement pour détecter les substances contenuent dans les corps. Cet étape allait lui prendre beaucoup de temps.

--------------------------

Hermione, qui avait cessé de parler toute seule depuis l'arrivé de l'homme masqué, remarqua l'étrange expression sur le visage du blessé.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi!

Il ne tenu pas compte de ses paroles, avançant toujours vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? s'impatienta Hermione.

Le jeune homme l'agrippa, plus doucement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, par la main pour la mettre sur ses pieds.

-Tu m'as manqué chérie, chuchota-t-il en passant amoureusement ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

Hermione eu le souffle coupé par la surprise.

-Tu es cingé! Veux-tu bien me dire à quoi tu joue? fit-elle en le repoussant.

-Voyons ma belle, c'est moi Drago, ton petit ami! expliqua-t-il calmement en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

Elle constata qu'il avait l'air sérieux. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle n'avait pas vu Macnair annuler le sort qui contrôlait le grand blond. "Oh par Merlin! Il est toujours sous l'emprise de l'**Imperium** et le bourreau lui a dit de prendre soin de sa petite amie en parlant de moi!" pensa-t-elle, horrifiée. Elle ressentie une chaleur sur sa poitrine. Baissant les yeux, elle s'aperçu que sa robe était baignée de sang. Elle lança inévitablement un regard noir au jeune homme.

-Tu as ruiné la robe que ma mère m'a offerte pour mon aniversaire!

Drago fit une mine empreinte de regrets. "Ta robe!?! Je me vide de mon sang! C'est pas vrai! Recule idiot, recule tout de suite! Ne vas surtout pas l'embrasser!" se cria Drago mentalement. "Non, c'est un cauchemard! Macnair, je vais te tuer! Granger ne me crois pas! Je ne suis en AUCUN cas amoureux de toi! Ne t'avise pas de poser tes salles pattes de Sang-de-Bourbe sur moi!" essaya-t-il de dire à haute voix, mais évidement sans succès.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, souhaitant retirer ses paroles. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis, il souffre probablement le martir sans pouvoir le montrer à cause du sort et moi, je protestes pour si peu..."

-Je suis... euh... désolée, bredouilla-t-elle se sentant honteuse.

-Ça va, je te pardonne mon amour! répondit-il en ouvrant les bras, l'invitant a s'y blottir.

-Laisse-moi te soigner d'abort, dit-elle pour se ratrapper et pour éviter d'avoir à le serrer dans ses bras.

Elle déchira les manches de sa chemise qu'il avait jeté par terre en entrant, les nouas ensemble et les attacha autour de son torse. Ensuite, elle exerça une pression avec ses deux mains pour arrêter le saignement. Drago ne broncha pas d'un poil et il ne semblait même pas avoir mal.

-Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Oui, très bien! Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai aucune douleur... C'est peut-être parce que tu es avec moi! dit-il en lui souriant.

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux. "Pourquoi est-elle aussi gentille avec moi? Oh non, elle me prend en pitié! Ça ne peut être que de la pitié! Après m'avoir vu dans cet état, elle ne me craindra plus... Ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour ma réputation..." pensa Drago.

Le sortilège l'empêchait de réagir normalement. Hermione l'imaginait crier intérieurement et il devait aussi fulminer de rage, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'éloigner d'elle. "Ça doit le rendre fou..." se dit-elle en éprouvant de la compation pour lui.

Le jeune sorcier lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front, elle leva la tête et rencontra les yeux mi-heureux, mi-troublés du Serpentard, puis elle réalisa quelque chose. "À l'école il était mon ennemi, mais ici nous sommes du même côté..." pensa Hermione et elle ne pu résister à l'envie de lui sourire.

Drago se questionna sur la réaction de la jeune femme. "Pourquoi m'a-t-elle fait un sourire? Est-ce que c'est à cause des gestes que je suis obligé de faire avec elle? Oui, elle se moque probablement de moi..."

Après avoir vérifié que ses plaies s'étaient refermées, je peux appeller un elfe de maison!

Sur ce, il frappa deux fois dans ses mains et murmura quelque choses. "Au moin une bonne chose de faite! Moi aussi j'ai faim! En plus, je ne pouvait plus supporter de la caresser de la sorte..." se dit Drago en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Hermione entendit ensuite des bruits de pas rapide qui se rapprochait.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur? demanda la créature derrière les barreaux, qui était uniquement recouvert d'un vieux morceau de tissu.

-Serky, apportes-nous à manger! dit-il sur un ton autoritaire.

-Bien Monsieur Malefoy, je m'y mets tout de suite! couina l'elfe en s'éloignant.

-Enfin, à nouveau seul tout les deux... roucoula Drago en adressant un sourire charmeur à Hermione.

-Attends une minute! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? s'empressa-t-elle de dire, sentant ses mains devenir moite.

Drago se rapprochait lentement de la jeune femme. Elle se leva d'un bond et recula le plus loin possible de lui, mais il alla la rejoindre. Son dos entra en contact avec les barreaux juste au moment où le jeune homme posa délicatement une main sur sa joue et elle fut parcourru d'un grand frisson. "Est-ce qu'il est la raison de ce frisson ou c'est le métal froid?" se demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers les siens.

-Quoi? Tu n'as pas envie d'embrasser ton petit ami? fit-il en faisant la moue.

Elle chercha à déchiffrer l'expression dans son regard, mais n'y arriva pas. "Merde, réfléchit Hermione! Trouve une excuse!" se dit-elle, énervée.

Le jeune sorcier passa son bras gauche autour de la taille de la Gryffondor et la serra contre lui. "Bon, ça aurait pu être pire..." se dit Drago, dégouté en pensant aux autres éventualités. Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher quand un claquement sonore retentit près d'eux. C'était Serky qui venait d'apparaître dans la cellule avec deux chaises et une table remplis de nourriture, le tout éclairé par un joli chandelier en argent.

-Bon appétit, couina l'elfe avant de claquer des doigts pour se retrouver à nouveau dans la cuisine.

-Humm, il était temps! fit Hermione qui alla s'asseoir rapidement en soupirant de soulagement.

Drago la regarda d'un air amusé, puis il prit place en face d'elle. "Oh, merci Merlin d'avoir fait en sorte que nous soyons interrompu!" pensa-il, se sentant plus calme.

La préfète avait tellement faim qu'elle avait l'impression de n'avoir rien mangé depuis un mois. Elle engloutie le contenu de son assiète en quelques minutes. "Je ne dois pas être très belle à voir, mais je ne vais sûrement pas faire un effort pour montrer mes bonnes manières à Malefoy!" pensa-t-elle en avalant une gorgée de jue de citrouille.

De son côté, le Serpentard dégustait tranquillement le repas en souriant devant l'attitude de sa compagne. "Elle mange comme une cochone! Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi bizarre..." pensa-t-il.

-Alors, c'est bon? demanda le jeune homme en devinant la réponse.

Hermione s'étouffa avec la nourriture qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Drago se leva immédiatement pour aller lui donner de petites tape dans le dos pour l'aider. Le teint de la jeune femme devenait bleuté, ce qui inquiéta énormément le jeune sorcier. Elle cracha finalement le morceau, puis elle toussa. Avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que se soit, le grand blond l'attira dans ses bras et il la serra fortement.

-J'ai eu si peur! murmura-t-il.

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule musclé.

Il s'écarta soudainement et prit tendrement le visage de Hermione dans ses mains.

-Tu sais bien que je vais toujours prendre soin de toi ma belle, je t'aime, dit-il amoureusement.

La préfète sentie ses genoux fléchirent, donc elle s'agrippa aux bras du jeune homme. Il s'approcha doucement pour l'embrasser. Elle répondit automatiquement au baiser et ses bras s'enroulèrent derrière sa nuque. Les deux adolescents ressentirent une étrange sensation dans l'estomac. "Oh par Merlin! C'est la première fois qu'un garçon me dit qu'il m'aime... Il a dit ces mots avec tant d'émotions dans la voix..." se dit-elle en gémissant de plaisir. "Oh! Elle embrasse bien! Je me sens tout drôle c'est bizarre... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Elle à l'air d'aimer ça en plus! Et moi je n'ai pas le choix de toucher cette Sang-de-Bourbe! OK, ça suffit!" pensa Drago.

-Wow! s'entendit-il prononcer après avoir mit fin au baiser.

-Ouais, acquiesça-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Ils se regardèrent intensément. Elle sentie à nouveau une faiblesse dans ses jambes, puis elle recula en détournant le regard. Sa respiration était rapide. Elle porta inconsciemment la main à sa bouche.

-Ont devrait euh... terminer... bredouilla-t-elle, gênée, en pointant la table.

-Oui, comme tu veux! répondit-il, de bonne humeur.

Il lui tira sa chaise et elle y prit place. "Calme-toi Hermione, prend une grande respiration et ça va bien aller..." se dit-elle en fixant son assiète presque vide. Le jeune homme alla continuer son repas le sourire aux lèvres. "Oh merci Merlin, ont retourne s'asseoir tranquillement à la table..." pensa Drago, soulagé.

-Est-ce que ça va? demanda le préfet en chef.

-Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle précipitamment.

-Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien? fit-il d'une voix douce.

-J'ai juste un peu mal à la gorge à cause de ce qui y était resté coincé, **mentie** la jeune femme en prenant son verre de jue de citrouille.

En fait, elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. La passion qui se dégageait du grand blond pendant cette simple action lui procurait encore d'agréable frissons. "C'est ça Granger, reste loin de moi. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu viennes te faire consoler dans mes bras..." se dit Drago, se sentant écoeuré parce qu'il venait de lui faire un sourire compatissant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher à cause du sortilège qui le contrôlait.

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Bon, celui-ci était plus long! Vous avez aimé l'idée de l'**Imperium**!?! Imaginez ce que sera la suite! LOL À **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** et hypothèses seraient **grandement** appréciés dans une petite REVIEW! (Le nom de l'elfe, Serky, est inventé par moi. C'est un mélange des mots Serpent et Winky)


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Je tiens à vous dire un gros **MERCI** de Lire et de Réviewer ma Fic! Je suis toute exitée comme un enfant de 5 ans le jour ne Noël quand je lis vos commentaires! LOL Continuez à m'encourager!

**IMPORTANT:** Drago est encore sous l'emprise du sort de l'**Imperium** et toutes les pensées de Drago son de lui. En clair, le Drago ensorcelé est celui qui **parle** et le Vrai Drago **pense**. Lisez et vous comprendrez...

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**scarlett :** Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire! J'espère que tu vas commenter aussi Ce Chapitre! 

**Jade Malefoy :** Merci. Tu auras plus de précision sur les sentiments de Hermione dans le Chapitre 6. 

**zoulou7 :** LOL J'ai bien ris en lisant ta Review quand tu as dis: les pervers de Mangemorts! 

**Jessica :** Oui, je continue! J'espère que tu aimeras Ce Chapitre! 

**Kenya Malfoy :** Merci. La vrai relation va venir bientôt... 

**Morri :** LOL Merci. J'ai bien ris en écrivant les scènes avec l'Impero encore plus dans Ce Chapitre! Pour Lucius: un Mangemort le dit vers la fin du Chapitre 2. Les profs n'ont pas tout de suite remarqué la disparition des préfets parce qu'ils ne savent pas si quelqu'un d'autre les a transporter. Ils vont compiler leur parchemin et ils le sauront. 

**Elise :** Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes mon idée avec l'Imperium! Il a encore son importance dans Ce Chapitre! Oui, il va finir par l'aimer pour de bon. Pour la scène avec les Mangemorts, j'ai déjà ma petite idée! 

**Love-drago-malfoy :** LOL Merci, moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé être à la place de Hermione pour l'embrasser! 

**DiamondMoon :** Merci, tu vas me faire rougir! LOL J'ai tellement ris en écrivant l'idée de l'Impérium surtout pour Ce Chapitre! Laisse-moi un commentaire après l'avoir lu! 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 5**

Après avoir finit de manger, Drago appela de nouveau l'elfe de maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, la créature apparût en produisant un petit bruit. Il salua les deux adolescents d'un signe de tête.

-Ramène les restes à la cuisine Serky, ordonna le grand blond.

-Oui, monsieur Malefoy, couina-t-il de sa petite voix stridente.

-Hey! Attends une minute! Est-ce que tu pourrais nous faire sortir d'ici? demanda précipitamment Hermione à l'elfe avant qu'il ait le temps de partir.

-Je m'excuse Miss, mais je n'en ai pas le droit, je dois avant tout respecter les règles du donjon, répondit le petit domestique en la regardant de ses yeux globuleux.

-Je ne les connais pas, peux-tu me les nommer? supplia la jeune femme en s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur.

-Il est interdit à un elfe de maison de soigner ou d'aider les prisonniers à s'échapper. Il ne faut surtout par leur donner une baguette magique. En fait, ce serait plus simple de vous dire ce que nous avons le droit de faire. Il nous est seulement permit de vous apporter des repas pour vous maintenir en vie.

-Je n'ai rien fais de mal pour mériter ça! Je t'en pris laisse-moi m'enfuir! le pria-t-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

-Monsieur Macnair saurait que c'est moi si je vous aide à vous enfuir.

Sur ces paroles, il alla se taper la tête sur les barreaux de la cellule. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione qui affichait un air désespéré, puis il tira sur ses grandes oreilles en grimaçant.

-Méchant Serky! Méchant! Je devais me punir pour avoir pensé trahir les ordres n'est-ce pas? fit-il tristement.

-Non, tu n'as pas à suivre les directives d'un Mangemort! Aide-nous! continua la préfète.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça... fit-il pour ensuite disparaître en emportant avec lui la table avec son contenu ainsi que les chaises.

-Et toi, tu n'essais même pas de faire quelque choses? lâcha Hermione en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

-Je suis navré ma belle, mais je n'y peux rien, dit-il comme si tout allait bien.

La sorcière alla se laisser tomber sur le lit de métal, produisant un grincement. Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et prit sa tête dans ses mains. "C'est finit, je vais mourir ici. J'abandonne, jamais personne ne viendra me chercher dans cet endroit infernal..." pensa-t-elle.

Drago se rendi à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille dans le but de la réconforter. "Et la voilà repartie! Pleure, c'est la seule chose que tu fais depuis qu'ont est ici. Où est passé le courage légendaire des Gryffondors? Tu n'es plus aussi confiante quand tu n'as pas ta précieuse baguette avec toi n'est-ce pas?" résonna le jeune Malefoy en souhaitant pouvoir lui dire en face.

-Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, je suis là, s'entendit-il prononcer, maudissant le sort de l'**Imperium**.

-Tu vas trouver ça stupide, mais je me sens mieux quand tu es près de moi, avoua-t-elle en restant dans la même position.

-C'est normal. J'ai beaucoup plus de facilité à accepter notre situation uniquement parce que tu es présentes, expliqua-t-il.

Le jeune Malefoy se questionnait mentalement. "Quoi? Depuis quand se sent-elle bien avec moi? Est-elle déjà sur le point de devenir folle? Ça fait seulement quelques heures que nous sommes ici! Je dois quand même avouer que le temps passe plus vite que lorsque que j'étais tout seul pendant les scéances de tortures de mon père..."

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

-Mais bien sûr que oui! s'indigna le Serpentard.

-Tu es sous l'emprise d'un sortilège, expliqua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Hein? De quoi tu parle?

-Oublie ça... termina la jeune femme à voix basse.

Il lui fit un regard étrange, mais il n'insista pas. "Elle le sait! Je commençais vraiment à en douter..." pensa Drago, sentant tous ses muscles se décontracter légèrement. Hermione n'avait pas le coeur à tout lui dire et il ne pourrait probablement pas la croire, alors à quoi bon perdre son temps.

--------------------------

L'infirmerie était remplie d'une vingtaine d'étudiants dans un état encore inconnu. Après plusieurs heures de travail intensif, Madame Pomfresh avait enfin terminé les tests de santé au moment ou le soleil allait se coucher. Elle compila les données et envoya son assistante chercher Rogue et Dumbledore. Ils firent leur entrée quelques minutes plus tard.

-Alors Pompom? demanda le vieil homme.

-Il s'agit d'une **Potion de Sommeil Éternel** dit-elle en serrant les poings pour éviter de leur montrer qu'elle tremblait.

-Severus, selons-vous, à quel phase sont-ils renduent? demanda le directeur.

-À la deuxième je dirais, grogna le professeur de Potions après avoir jeter un oeil à un Serpentard.

-Est-ce que nous devrions en informer les parents des élèves? s'inquiéta la femme.

-Ce serait une tâche vraiment longue, commença Dumbledore pensif.

-Mais ils ont le droit de savoir ce qui est arrivé à leurs enfants, expliqua-t-elle.

-Il est tard, ont dit que la nuit porte conseil, nous continuerons cette discussion demain, dit calmement l'homme à la barbe argentée.

Le directeur espérait que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre le plus vite possible, pour le bien de ses élèves et pour ne pas avoir à contacter tous les parents. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'homme aux cheveux gras.

-Maintenant que nous savons ce que c'est, ne perdons pas une minute de plus, dit Dumbledore en regardant l'ancien Mangemort.

-Nous allons tous vous aider à faire l'antidote, dit Pomfresh à l'attention de Rogue.

Ce dernier grimaça, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser vu l'énorme quantité qu'il devait préparer. Il fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et les infirmières le suivirent dans le donjon.

Dumbledore retourna à la Grande Salle. Les professeurs qui s'étaient occupés de transporter les jeunes adolescents dans leurs chambres l'attendaient impatiemment.

-Ah! Vous voilà enfin! s'exclama le professeur Chourave.

-Nous avons terminé de faire nos vérifications avec tous nos rouleaux de parchemin que nous avons comparé à la liste des élèves inscrits à Poudlard, commença le professeur McGonagall.

-Alors, est-ce qu'il y a des étudiants qui sont manquants? demanda le vieil homme.

-J'ai bien peur que oui Albus. Il s'agit de Hermione Granger et de Drago Malefoy, continua Minerva.

Dumbledore remarqua les traits tirés de la sous-directrice de Poudlard. Son visage trahissait sans aucun doute une inquiétude profonde pour les deux préfets en chef. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu aussi contrarié. Ses collègues semblaient plus ou moins dans le même état. Hagrid, entre autre, avait les yeux rouge, probablement parce qu'il avait versé quelques larmes, ayant toujours été très proche de Hermione.

-Je me demande dans quel but ils ont été emmené? Et pourquoi uniquement ses deux-là? pensa Dumbledore à haute voix.

-Le seul point commun qu'ils ont, c'est leur statut de préfets en chef, fit remarquer Minerva.

-Le père de monsieur Malefoy est maintenant à la prison d'Azkaban pour avoir collaboré avec Vous-Savez-Qui, donc peut-être que sont fils est lui aussi un Mangemort et qu'il est à l'origine de tout ça, proposa Madame Bibine.

-Je vais me pencher sur la question, déclara l'homme à la barbe argentée.

-Avez-vous des nouvelles sur la santé des étudiants? fit le professeur Flitwick en fixant le vieil homme.

-Oui, Pompom en est venu à la conclusion qu'une **Potion de Sommeil Éternel** avait été utilisé, expliqua-t-il.

-Oh non! Est-ce qu'ils en sont à un stade avançé? dit précipitamment le professeur Chourave.

-Non, nous avons encore le temps de les sauver si nous nous y mettons tous. Severus et les infirmières sont en ce moment même dans le donjon pour débuter la préparation de l'antidote, les rassura le directeur.

-Allons tout de suite les aider! grogna Hagrid en se levant.

Les sorciers suivirent tous le demi-géant vers le donjon. Les tableaux qu'ils croisèrent sur leur chemin se posaient des questions. Il était rare de voir les professeurs se promener silencieusement en affichant un regard aussi triste...

--------------------------

L'après-midi passa rapidement et les deux adolescents n'avaient presque pas bougé. Ils étaient tous deux perduent dans leurs pensées. Hermione sentie à nouveau son ventre demander une autre portion de nourriture.

-C'est curieux, mais ne rien faire creuse quand même l'appétit! fit-elle en adressant un sourire à Drago.

-J'organise ça tout de suite! s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Il lui rendit son sourire, puis il sauta sur ses pieds. Ensuite, le grand blond frappa deux fois dans ses mains et il murmura le nom de Serky. Ce dernier fit son apparition comme d'habitude.

-J'imagine que vous avez faim? couina l'elfe en les regardant alternativement.

-Oui, alors fait le nécessaire, fit Drago d'une voix autoritaire.

-À vos ordres, mon jeune maître, fit-il avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

L'attente ne fut pas longue. Serky réapparût encore une fois avec les chaises et la table était mise. Le jeune sorcier fit un signe de tête à son petit domestique. Dès qu'il fut parti, Drago tendit la main à sa "petite amie" et celle-ci l'accepta volontié. Il la guida jusqu'à sa chaise et il alla s'asseoir à son tour.

-Ça sent bon! s'exclama la jeune femme.

-Régalons-nous! fit-il de bonne humeur.

Hermione se mit à penser. "Il est beaucoup plus aimable. C'est vraiment bizarre, ont dirait une toute autre personne... Je me demande s'il serait possible de faire en sorte qu'il puisse réussir à résister au sortilège. Oh, je pourrais toujours essayer de... oh non il me prendrait pour une idiote... D'un autre côté, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus donc, je me lançe!"

-C'est vraiment délicieux, commença-t-elle d'une voix mieilleuse, mais mal assurée.

-Oui, je trouve aussi.

Elle plongea un doigt dans la sauce qui accompagnait la viande et elle la lècha doucement. Elle afficha un sourire charmeur à Drago en mangeant sa nourriture d'une manière sensuelle. "Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Elle n'est pas entrain de faire ce que je crois? Non, elle ne peux pas! C'est pas vrai! Elle cherche à me séduire!?!" pensa le préfet qui aurait souhaité se sauver le plus loin possible d'elle.

-Euh... tu essais d'attirer... mon attention mon amour? bredouilla-t-il.

-Ça dépend, est-ce que ça fonctionne? fit-elle d'une voix sensuelle et langoureuse.

-Non, pas du tout! dit-il précipitamment en espérant qu'elle croirait à son mensonge.

De la sueur coulait sur le front du jeune Malefoy et il tenta de l'essuyer discrètement en faisant mine de se passer la main dans les cheveux, mais Hermione s'en rendit compte et elle laissa échapper un gloussement.

-Tu en es certain **mon joli**? murmura-t-elle en s'avançant pour déposer sa main sur la sienne.

-Euh... non, je ne ressens rien du tout... mentit à nouveau le jeune sorcier.

Hermione n'avait jamais posé des gestes de ce genre avant cette soirée et elle avait l'impression d'être complètement ridicule. Par contre, sa confiance augmenta quand elle s'apperçu qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet. "Bon, j'enchaîne à l'étape supérieure..." se dit-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains. Elle se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur les jambes de Drago et elle enroula ses bras autour de son torse.

-Et maintenant? chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

-OK, oui! Tu me fais énormément d'effet... avoua-t-il en l'enlâssant tendrement.

La jeune femme frôla ses lèvres sur les sienne, puis elle l'embrassa en y mettant toute l'émotion qu'elle pouvait. Hermione prit ensuite le visage du sorcier dans ses mains et il poussa un gémissement de plaisir quand elle approfondit le baiser. "Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer se qui se passe!?! Ont dirait qu'elle a bu une **Potion d'Amour**! Serky ne me ferait jamais une telle chose, n'est-ce pas?" cria Drago mentalement.

-Fais-moi l'amour, ici et tout de suite! arriva-t-elle à rétorquer malgré sa respiration agitée.

Le grand blond écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais il se reprit rapidement. Il la serra dans ses bras en se levant et il alla la déposer doucement sur le lit de métal. Il s'étendit sur elle sans l'accabler de tout son poids. "Oh non, je fais un cauchemard, elle ne peux pas être sérieuse! Oh par Merlin, elle ne porte pas de soutient-gorge!" pensa-t-il puis, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il regarda Hermione avec amour.

-Je t'aime, ma princesse, chuchota-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

-Je t'aime aussi, se força-t-elle à répondre.

-Tu es tellement belle! fit-il en la regardant amoureusement.

-Et toi tu es très sexy! dit-elle en sentant ses joues s'enflâmer.

Même si elle paraîssait très sûre d'elle, au fond de son être, elle tremblait d'une trouille incontrôlable. Elle avait toujours détesté raconter des mensonges et elle ne voulait surtout pas aller aussi loin avec lui. La jeune femme priait que son plan réussisse parce qu'elle ne pensait plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps.

Drago promena tendrement ses mains sur le corps de la préfète, provoquant des frissons de plaisirs aux deux adolescents. Elle commença à caresser son dos. Leur bouche se rapprochèrent et leur langue ne tardèrent pas à se trouver à nouveau. "Réveille-toi Drago! Tu ne peux pas mélanger ton sang pur avec Granger!" se dit-il, voulant retrouver le contrôle de ses agissements.

Hermione sentie son coeur battre plus vite quand elle remarqua que le membre viril du Serpentard était rigide... "Oh non, je n'en peux plus, c'était vraiment une idée stupide! Il faut que j'arrives à me sortir de cette situation." pensa-t-elle, paniquée. Elle mit fin au baiser, puis elle réfléchie à toute vitesse.

-Attends! lâcha-t-elle.

-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-Non, non ce n'est pas ça, répondit-elle immédiatement.

Il se leva et ils adoptèrent une position asise. Après un moment de silence, elle se rendit compte qu'elle le dévisageait. Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux et il prit sa main dans la sienne pour l'encourager à lui parler. "J'espère qu'elle a changé d'idée!" souhaita silencieusement le sorcier.

-Nous n'avons pas notre baguette pour performer le sort de contraception... dit-elle, heureuse d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de se rappeller de cet important détail.

-Oh merde! Tu as raison... fit-il d'un air triste.

Hermione poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Elle avait eu peur qu'il lui réponde que ce n'était pas grave... Elle était déçu de ne pas avoir réussit son objectif, mais n'était cependant pas encore prête à tout laissé tomber.

-Je m'excuse Malefoy, la manière douce n'ayant pas marché, je vais maintenant essayer la manière forte!

Drago n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, car elle le gifla. Il fut d'abord sous le choc, puis après qu'elle l'est frappé une seconde fois, il afficha un regard perplexe. Il ne tenta même pas de l'arrêter quand il vit que sa main allait encore entrer en contact avec sa joue. "Hey! Ça fait mal salope! Et moi je suis là qui me laisse faire comme un idiot!" se dit-il, furieux contre lui-même.

-Allez Malefoy! Je suis certaine que tu peux te défaire du sortilège! cria la jeune femme.

Elle appuya sur le mot sanglant gravé dans sa chair avec son autre main pour augmenter la douleur. "Ouch! Tu vas me le payer! OK, il faut que je me concentre. Ce sort n'est rien du tout. Pourquoi je devrais écouter ce que Macnair m'a dit? Personne n'a le droit de me donner des ordres! Il n'est pas question que je me laisse faire par Granger!" se cria-t-il.

La sorcière fixait le visage sans expression de Drago. Sa main commençait à lui faire mal et elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il endurait. Elle remarqua qu'il fit une grimaçe, puis il referma sa poigne de fert sur son bras, qui était à quelques centimètres de sa figure, ce qui la fit se tordre de douleur.

-Ça SUFFIT Granger! hurla-t-il, fou de rage.

La jeune femme essayait désespérément d'échapper à l'emprise de Drago. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau pour qu'il lâche prise, mais il n'en fit rien. Il la plaqua contre le mur de pierres et avec son autre main, il l'agrippa par le cou. Elle se figea devant son regard glacial. "Pitié Merlin, faite qu'il ne me tue pas!" pensa-t-elle en espérant presque que le bourreau vienne à son secours.

-Tu es aussi pire que Macnair! arriva-t-elle à prononcer.

Après réflexions, il ravala ses pensées meurtrières. Elle le défia du regard quelques instants puis détourna la tête quand elle sentie qu'il déserrait ses doigts, puis il recula. Elle mit quelques minutes à reprendre son souffle. Drago ne voulait surtout pas être comme son père et Macnair en était une copie conforme pour ce qui est des scéances de tortures, c'est pour cette raison qu'il la relâcha.

-Veux-tu me dire à quoi tu t'amuses? s'époumonna Drago.

-Je voulais simplement t'aider à te défaire du sort de l'**Imperium** et la seule chose sur laquelle je pouvais agir était tes sentiments.

-En me rendant complètement fou? Soit un peu plus claire! s'impatienta le jeune homme.

-Je me suis dis que si j'arrivais à te rendre furieux en utilisant la haine que tu ressens pour moi, c'est-à-dire en prétendant être amoureuse de toi, que tu te révolterais et que tu arriverais à surmonter l'emprise du sort, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

-Humm... et pourquoi tu m'as frappé? dit-il d'un ton dur.

-Comme je te l'ai dis plus tôt, la manière douce n'avait pas fonctionné, j'ai donc essayé de te provoquer en t'infligeant des blessures physiques, continua-t-elle.

Drago évalua se qu'elle venait de lui dire. "Elle m'a fait du mal au torse et à la joue, mais s'était pour me rendre service. Il n'y avait que cette Miss je-sais-tout qui pouvait imaginer des moyens aussi extrèmes pour contrer l'effet d'un sortilège sans pouvoir utiliser la magie. Je dois admettre qu'elle a du caractère cette petite moldue..."

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé la scène sur le lit de métal? Vous y avez cru? LOL Reviewez-moi! (ne vous en faites pas, la Vrai histoire d'amour va venir) Est-ce que vous avez hâte à **Jeudi** prochain? Vos **commentaires** seraient **grandement** appréciés dans une petite Review!


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Je me suis bien amusé en imaginant ce chapitre! J'espère que vous aller rire vous aussi! LOL Donnez-moi en des nouvelles! (Drago **n'est plus** sous l'influence du sort)

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Ayu no yume :** Merci, voici la suite! 

**scarlett :** Merci. L'histoire d'amour arrive bientôt. 

**Jade Malefoy :** Merci, ne deviens pas folle comme Hermione, voilà la suite! Tu auras encore des précisions sur les sentiments de Hermione! 

**Love-drago-malfoy :** Merci, tu vas être contente, ton Dragounet ne va pas souffrir dans Ce Chapitre! 

**stephanie :** Tu vas savoir bientôt ce qui va leur arriver! 

**zoulou7 :** Tu vas me faire rougir! Merci! L'excuse m'est venu comme ça en écrivant! Comme pour l'idée de l'Imperium! Je me surprend moi-même! Il y a encore quelque chose de nouveau dans Ce Chapitre! LOL 

**ayuluna :** Merci, oui je continue et même chose pour toi et ta fic **Mirage**. Pour celle que ça intéresse, elle est dans mes Fics Favorites. 

**Kenya Malfoy :** Merci, ils vont être de retour à Poudlard plus tard. J'aime aussi ta fic: **Si quelqu'un pouvait tout changer** Allez dans mes Fics Favorites! 

**Morri :** Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes mes idées! C'était le but que vous pensiez qu'elle était sérieuse en draguant le beau blond! LOL Macnair va revenir dans le Chapitre 7. 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 6**

Le temps avait passé. L'elfe habituel était venu les débarrasser de la table et des chaises. Assise dans un coin de la cellule, Hermione ressentait le besoin de fermer l'oeil. "Se serait quand même plus confortable dans cette couchette de métal rouillé. Le problème, c'est que Malefoy y est déjà étendu..." se dit-elle en essayant de voir s'il dormait. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, car il était face au mur.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle décida de s'approcher discrètement, puis elle se pencha au dessus de lui. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration calme. "Oh! Il a l'air d'un ange!" La jeune femme secoua la tête pour chasser cette image de son esprit. "Il est pourtant très loin d'en être un... sauf quand il était contrôlé par le sortilège" s'avoua-t-elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? lâcha-t-il sur un ton dur en se tournant vers elle.

-Euh... rien... bredouilla-t-elle en s'éloignant.

-Tu veux encore **abuser** de moi? fit-il sarcastiquement.

-Non! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

-Alors laisse-moi tranquille!

-Merde! murmura-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans les barreaux.

-Tu commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs! Si tu as quelques chose à dire, vas-y qu'ont en finissent! grogna Drago.

-D'accord! Si j'ai mis ton humeur à l'épreuve cet après-midi, ce n'était pas simplement pour te libérer du sortilège. Je voulais qu'ont aient un effet de surprise pour essayer de s'échapper quand Macnair reviendra nous voir. Il pensera que tu es toujours sous son contrôle, donc il ne s'attendra pas à ce que tu t'en prennes à lui, expliqua-t-elle.

-Je vois... Je dois avouer Granger que tu es brillante, mais pourquoi es-tu si en colère puisque ton plan à marché?

-Laisse tomber Malefoy!

-Non, je suis curieux, dis-le moi, fit-il sur un ton moqueur.

-C'est juste que je regrette de t'avoir aidé à t'en sortir! Je préférais bien mieux quand tu étais doux et gentil avec moi! Au moin dans cet état, tu m'aurais laissé dormir sur le lit! dit-elle précipitamment.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, souhaitant n'avoir rien dit. Elle imaginait qu'il allait rire, mais elle croisa son regard pour y déceler de l'étonnement. "C'est vrai que dans un sens, je lui en dois une puisqu'elle m'a soulagé du sort. Elle a peut-être froid, n'étant pas très habillé..." pensa-t-il en souriant intérieurement.

-Si ce n'est que ça... vient, fit-il sans expression.

-Tu ne tenteras rien? demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

-Jamais avec une Sang-de-Bourbe voyons! dit-il en ayant l'air dégouté.

Elle le fusilla du regard, mais elle se dirigea quand même vers lui. La jeune femme attendit qu'il se replace, puis elle s'alongea. Elle fit attention à ce que sont dos ne touche pas le sien et elle se recouvrit avec la couverture trouée. Elle entendit le Serpentard faire un long soupir, donc elle s'efforça de ne pas bouger pour éviter de le faire changer d'idée.

À son réveil, Hermione mit du temps avant de se souvenir où elle était. Elle entendit une respiration lente et régulière, puis elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme était collé contre elle. Pire encore, le bras de Drago était enroulé solidement autour de sa taille, se qui l'empêchait de se lever. "Il s'est probablement retrouvé dans cette position sans le vouloir..." résonna-t-elle logiquement.

Un hurlement la fit sursauter et elle agrippa instinctivement le bras de Drago. Ce dernier se réveilla à cause du mystérieux cri.

-Oh, javais oublié, c'est la pleine Lune, dit le jeune homme.

-Et alors? demanda Hermione, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il disait ça.

-Le vieil homme enchaîné plus loin dans le donjon est un loup-garou, expliqua-t-il sur un ton désintéressé.

-Oh... Est-ce qu'il serait capable de briser ses liens et de défoncer les barreaux de la cellule?

-Non! S'il le pouvait, ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait quitté cet endroit! ricana le grand blond.

Elle se sentait un peu ridicule d'avoir pu penser une telle chose, mais elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. La bête poussa un autre rugissement de désespoir, ce qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Elle remarqua ensuite qu'elle tenait fermement le bras de Drago depuis un bon moment. Elle retira ses mains rapidement en se maudissant intérieurement.

-Pourrais-tu me lâcher? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-J'attendais que tu enlèves tes mains d'abord... et je dois dire que tu me déçois, la courageuse Gryffondor qui a peur d'un loup-garou sans défense! dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de passer ton bras autour de moi? Pauvre petit, tu as fais un cauchemard? fit-elle remarquer sarcastiquement.

-C'était un geste totalement inconscient! se défendit-il en élevant la voix.

Hermione se leva et s'étira. Elle alla ensuite jeter un oeil au vieil homme pour constater qu'il était bel et bien devenu un loup-garou. La créature mit la patte sur une souris et la mangea en une bouchée. Une grimaçe déforma le visage de la jeune femme et elle détourna immédiatement le regard.

Drago se redressa et il examina son torse pour vérifier que les blessures étaient en voie de guérison. Il serra les dents quand il se remémora la pression qu'avait faite la Gryffondor la veille, ce qui avait causé la ré-ouverture de quelques unes de ses plaies. Le jeune homme fut ramené à la réalité quand son estomac lui réclama de la nourriture, donc il fit venir son petit domestique.

-Je veux des oeufs et un grand café noir, demanda le jeune Malefoy.

-Et qu'est-ce que ce sera pour vous Miss? couina l'elfe à l'attention de Hermione.

-Uniquement un café noir, merci Serky.

-Comme vous voulez... fit-il de sa voix stridente avant de disparaître.

-C'est moi qui te coupe l'appétit? fit Drago en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

-Non, c'est cet horrible vieillard poilu qui a avalé une pauvre petite bête juste devant mes yeux! dit-elle avec un haut-le-coeur.

-Tu n'avais jamais vu des animaux se nourrir avant? ricana-t-il.

-Ferme-là Malefoy!

-Oh j'ai peur, la lionne à sortie ses griffes! se moqua le grand blond.

À ce moment, l'elfe de maison fit son apparition avec le petit-déjeuner de Drago. La gentille créature adressa un sourire à Hermione, donc elle fit de même avant d'aller prendre sa tasse. Serky les laissa seul et le Serpentard alla prendre place à la table pour entamer son repas. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur le lit de métal. Elle croisa les jambes, puis entreprit de boire lentement son café chaud.

--------------------------

Dans le donjon de Poudlard, tous les professeurs étaient occupés à la préparation de l'antidote. Chourave s'occupait de hacher la mandragore. McGonagall coupait soigneusement les orties séchées. Madame Bibine écrasait des serres de griffon jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en poudre. Le professeur Flitwick, aidé par Hagrid, calculait et versait la quantité de jus de grenade nécessaire.

L'imfirmière Pomfresh et son assitante revenaient de l'infirmerie, car Rogue avait besoin de bézoard, les pierres que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres qui est un remède contre tous les poisons. Le sorcier avait oublié d'en acheter à la rentrée des classes quand il a renouvellé son inventaire.

-Ils en restaient seulement deux, dit Pompom à l'attention de Rogue.

-C'est ce que je craignais, ce n'est pas suffisant, grogna-il.

Le professeur de Potions échangea un regard inquiet avec l'infirmière, puis il se dirigea aussitôt vers le directeur pour l'informer de la situation dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

-Albus, nous avons un problème, dit précipitamment Rogue.

-Calmez-vous Severus et expliquez-moi ce qui ne vas pas, répondit Dumbledore de sa voix douce.

-Ils nous faut d'avantage de bézoard, fit l'homme aux cheveux gras.

-Humm, vous et Hagrid devriez partir en chercher immédiatement, dit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

Il fit signe au demi-géant de s'approcher et lui dit qu'elle tâche il devait faire. Ils partirent sans plus attendre, car la vie des étudiants dépendaient de la rapidité avec laquelle ils feraient l'antidote.

--------------------------

Les heures avait passé péniblement pour les deux prisonniers. Le loup-garou n'avait pas arrêté de grogner et de rugir jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tôt. L'agréable odeur du café était déjà loin dans la mémoire de la jeune femme. Drago était encore assis sur la chaise, acoudé sur la table. Il avait persuadé Serky de les laissé dans la cellule en expliquant que Macnair ne pourrait jamais le savoir, étant parti pour deux jours.

-Malefoy, je peux te poser une question? se risqua Hermione.

-Vas-y, mais je ne répondrai peut-être pas, fit-il sur un ton ennuyé.

-Pourquoi refuses-tu de devenir un Mangemort?

-Parce qu'il est hors de question que je suive les traces de mon père! s'empressa-t-il de lâcher en élevant la voix.

-Même si tu dois subir la torture de Macnair? continua-t-elle le souffle court.

-Ce n'est rien comparé à devoir servir les ordres de Tu-sais-qui pendant toute une vie! s'exclama le jeune homme.

-Ce serait plus simple de faire semblant d'accepter pour ensuite les trahir ou t'enfuir, proposa-t-elle.

-J'y ai songé, je ne suis pas complètement idiot, mais ils me feraient la Marque des Ténèbres et il serait impossible de m'en défaire...

-Mais j'ai entendu ce qu'un homme masqué à dit quand ils nous ont capturé dans le train. Deux choix s'offrent à toi: tu te joins à eux ou c'est la mort qui t'attend.

-Je m'en fiche! Ma vie n'est pas très importante de toute façon... murmura-t-il.

Les dernières paroles du Serpentard provoquèrent une réaction étrange dans le ventre de Hermione. "Bon, je peux comprendre le fait de réagir si la vie de quelqu'un est en danger, mais pour Malefoy? Qu'est-ce qui me prend? Mes sentiments auraient-ils changés à ce point en si peu de temps? À moins que je ressentais déjà une attirance pour lui, mais que je la cachais derrière mes répliques sarcastiques... Oh pitié Merlin, faites que ce ne soit pas vrai!"

-Quoi? fit Drago en la fixant bizarrement.

-Je n'ai rien dis! dit précipitamment la sorcière.

-Oui tu as dis, pitié Merlin...

-Oh non, je l'ai dis à haute voix? le coupa la jeune femme.

-J'attend des expliquations, fit Drago avec un sourire malicieux.

-Non, c'est personnel! répliqua aussitôt la préfète.

-Et toi, tu m'as demandé pourquoi je ne voulais pas m'allier à Voldemort et je t'ai quand même répondu, fit-il remarquer d'un air satisfait.

Hermione pâlit devant la vérité qu'il venait d'affirmer. "Merde! Réfléchit Hermione! Comment vais-je m'en sortir à présent?" pensa-t-elle, en colère contre elle-même. Elle vit avec horreur que le jeune Malefoy s'approcha pour venir s'installer confortablement à ses côtés. Un hurlement la fit se jeter dans les bras du grand blond. Elle reprit vite ses esprits et elle sauta sur ses pieds.

-Il faut que je parte d'ici! Vous allez me rendre folle, toi et ce foutu loup-garou! s'époumonna Hermione.

-Je crois que c'est trop tard pour ça, ricana-t-il.

-Espèce de... Mais Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase.

-Tu disais? Je suis quoi? Beaux comme un Dieu? Irrésistible comme une Vélane? fit-il sarcastiquement.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un sourire nerveux. "C'est vrai qu'il est beau, mais il n'est hors de question que je lui avoue!" Il ne pouvait pas voir sa réaction, car elle lui tournait le dos. Un claquement sonore la fit sursauter. "Calme-toi Hermione, ce n'est que Serky." Ce dernier déposa plusieurs plateaux d'argent sur la table.

-J'ai pensé que vous aviez peut-être faim? dit l'elfe d'une voix timide.

-Oh comme c'est gentil! répondit-elle sincèrement.

Elle se dirigea vers la table et Drago l'imita. Elle commença par la salade en se concentrant exagérément sur la nourriture pour éviter de faire la conversation. Malheureusement pour elle, des images surgirent dans son esprit. Elle se revoyait manger de façon sensuelle et se rappela les gestes qu'elle avait posé pour séduire le Serpentard dans le but de le désensorceler. La jeune femme se voyait maintenant l'embrasser passionnément.

Le jeune Malefoy regardait discrètement la Gryffondor. "Qu'a-t-elle bien pu vouloir dire par: Oh pitié Merlin, faites que ce ne soit pas vrai... Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas me le dire? Peut-être que ça me concerne. Hey, pourquoi me fixe-t-elle de cette manière?" se dit-il en sentant son estomac se serrer.

La sorcière secoua la tête pour éloigner ses pensées et elle regarda le jeune homme. Il la dévisageait. "Oh non, est-ce j'ai fais ou dis quelque chose? Voyons Hermione, tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui! Alors pourquoi je repense aux baisers que nous avons échangé?" se demanda-t-elle. Elle pouvait presque sentir les lèvres de Drago sur les siennes.

-Je suis prêts à parier que tu penses aux repas d'hier? fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Non! répondit-elle trop vite.

-Tu pourrais le jurer? continua-t-il d'un air amusé.

-OK tu as gagné! Tu es content maintenant? dit-elle mi-furieuse, mi-soulagée de ne pas avoir mentie.

-Je suis aux anges! J'adore être la raison de l'embarra des autres, répliqua Drago, exagérément heureux.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle poussa un long soupir, puis elle se força à avaler son repas en évitant de regarder le préfet. Le fait qu'il se soit mit a rire ne l'aidait pas du tout. "C'est une chance qu'il ne m'ait pas demandé ce que je ressentais par rapport à ce que j'ai fais..."

-Tu es dégoutée ou tu en garde un bon souvenir? demanda le jeune homme.

Hermione lâcha sa fourchette et elle faillit s'étouffer encore une fois. "Pourquoi il faut toujours que le pire se passe quand ont vient à peine de se réjouir que tout allait pour le mieux?" se dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je veux juste être certains que tu ne veux **pas** renouveller l'expérience, continua-t-il.

Voyant qu'il était sérieux, elle ne pouvait pas simplement changer de sujet pour faire comme si rien ne c'était passé... Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ses sentiments et même si elle l'était, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de partager ses impressions avec lui!

-Je ne te laisserai pas en paix tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu, fit-il sur un ton sec.

-Je ne sais pas! cria-t-elle en espérant qu'il abandonnerait.

-Mensonge! fit-il en parlant plus fort.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir? dit-elle, toujours à haute voix, puis elle se leva d'un bond.

-Oui! hurla-t-il en se redressant lui aussi.

-Une partie de moi désire recommencer et l'autre veut se sauver le plus loin possible de toi!

Drago essaya de savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme devant lui. Il fixait les yeux chocolaté de la préfète, puis il promena son regard vers sa bouche, son cou, ses seins, ses longues jambes et constata qu'il se retenait de la toucher. Son coeur se mit a battre plus vite. "Non, je ne peux pas! Pas avec Granger!" Il afficha un air menaçant.

-Bon si c'est comme ça, je me ferai un plaisir de t'aider à me détester comme avant! cracha-t-il.

-Parfait! cria-t-elle avant de retourner devant son assiète.

Ils passèrent deux heures à bouder dans leur coin. Hermione était restée à la table et Drago se trouvait sur la couchette de métal. Quand les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur les chaînes destiné aux scéances de torture, elle réalisa qu'ils devaient discuter avant le retour de Walden Macnair.

-Ont devrait élaborer une stratégie pour surprendre le bourreau, dit-elle doucement, essayant de ne pas le mettre en colère.

-C'est ce que je me disais justement... répondit-il calmement.

-Tu as des idées? fit-elle plein d'espoir.

-Pas encore, et toi?

Drago ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'insulter tout de suite la préfète pour qu'elle le méprise comme avant. Il se dit qu'ils devraient faire en sorte de s'entraider pour sortir du donjon au plus vite. Il vit Hermione se diriger soudainement vers les barreaux de la cellule. "Est-ce que Miss je-sais-tout aurait déjà trouvé le moyen de nous sauver?" se demanda-t-il.

-Hey monsieur... le loup-garoup, cria-t-elle.

-Tu es malade Granger! Ont avaient la paix pendant qu'il dormait! cracha le jeune homme.

Hermione se retourna pour le fusiller du regard, mais il était trop tard maintenant, car un rugissement et le bruit des chaînes confirma que la bête était réveillé.

-Aoouuuh! hurla-t-elle à la manière d'une louve.

La créature poilu devint très énervé. La jeune femme espérait qu'il réussirait à se défaire de ses liens à cause de la poussé d'adrénaline procuré par l'appel d'une femelle. Elle retourna s'asseoir après quelques minutes, puisque la tentative avait échoué.

-C'est pas possible, elle est complètement cinglé! dit Drago en levant les yeux en l'air.

-Il fallait que je tente le coup... fit Hermione en haussant les épaules. 

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Est-ce que vous avez hâte à **Jeudi** prochain? Allez! Laissez-moi un commentaire pour m'encourager! Dans le prochain chapitre: Le Retour de Macnair! Rire Diabolique Go Review!


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Ce Chapitre contient une longue scène **R**. LOL N'ésitez pas à me faire des **commentaires**!

**Petite Pub :** Kenya Malfoy écrit une fic super avec Hermione qui a le **sang pur**! Elle a des idées super originale! Je vous conseille tous d'aller la lire! Voici le numéro de la fic: **1827297**

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Sln :** Merci, tu n'auras pas attendu longtemps! 

**Nataku19 :** Merci, voici le nouveau Chapitre! (j'ai bien ris en lisant ton profil et en lisant ta fic. J'ai Reviewé, mais puisque tu n'as pas ajouté de chapitre récemment, je me demandais si tu allais en mettre un bientôt?) 

**the Black Ani :** Merci. N'est pas peur, je ne peux pas oublier quand c'est Jeudi, car j'attend ce jour avec impatience pour poster mon nouveau Chapitre! J'ai toujours hâte de lire les réactions de mes Lecteurs! 

**Jade Malefoy :** Merci, ta rien vu encore... J'ai eu une idée tordu pour Ce Chapitre! LOL 

**ayuluna :** Merci, ça m'a fait plaisir pour la pub, j'adore ta fic comme beaucoup d'autres personnes! 

**Adlie :** Ha ha ha merci! Oui, je continue! 

**Kenya Malfoy :** Merci, c'est rien pour la pub, je voulais que plus de personnes découvre ta fic parce que je la trouve super! (j'ai mis une autre pub avant les Réponses aux Reviews!) 

**Yola :** Merci. Ce n'est pas vraiment une incohérence, parce que comme dans toutes les histoires ou les films, ont ne parlent jamais d'aller à la toilette. Oui, sa robe à encore une tache de sang. 

**zoulou7 :** Merci. Notre Malefoy préféré vas faire quelque chose pour Hermione dans Ce Chapitre! Oui, toi aussi continue ta fic! 

**scarlett :** LOL Merci, voici la suite! 

**Love-drago-malfoy :** Merci, oui je l'ai vu le troixième film, mais j'avais écris ce chapitre avant. 

**Morri :** Merci! Tu verras un changement dans leur relation dans Ce Chapitre! 

**Yvanna :** Merci! LOL Non, notre Serpentard préféré ne deviendra pas "trop gentil". 

**Hanna2mars :** Simple, mais direct! LOL Voici la suite! 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 7**

-Je suis trop fatigué pour trouver un plan pour déjouer Macnair, dit Drago.

-Nous en reparlerons demain, j'ai moi aussi de la difficulté à réfléchir convenablement, avoua la sorcière.

Le grand blond s'étendit sous la couverture trouée de manière à être dos à la préfète. Il sombra dans le sommeil presque aussitôt.

Hermione s'endormit assise, sa tête appuyé sur ses bras à la table que Serky leur avait laissé. "C'est mieux que de dormir par terre où aller à nouveau près de Malefoy et de toute façon, il a l'intention d'être méchant avec moi pour faire en sorte que je le déteste comme avant..." avait-elle pensé avant de fermer l'oeil.

------------ Rêve de Drago ------------

Les pas de Drago étaient éclairé par des toches accrochés aux murs de pierres. Il marchait depuis un moment quand il entendit au loin les pleurs qui provenait sans aucun doute d'une femme. Il se concentra pour déterminer dans quelle direction elle se trouvait.

-Où êtes-vous? cria-t-il.

Il ne reçu pas de réponse. "Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de cette idiote?" pensa-t-il en se demandant où il était. Une impression de **déjà vu** fit irruption dans son esprit.

-Ont dirait presque le donjon du Manoir Malefoy, dit-il pour lui-même.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se rapprocha de la personne qui pleurait. Il distingua bientôt une forme qui sanglottait. Le jeune homme remarqua qu'elle était nue. Instinctivement, il retira sa chemise et la déposa sur les épaules de la mystérieuse demoiselle. Quand elle releva la tête, il la reconnu. C'était Hermione, retenue par des chaînes aux poignets et aux chevilles.

-Granger? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Aide moi Drago! Je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose! fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le sorcier jeta un oeil aux alentours. "Je rêve n'est-ce pas? Non, correction, je fais un cauchemar!" Il se pinça le bras et il ne ressentit aucune douleur, ce qui confirma son hypothèse.

-Ne me laisse pas ici, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras! plaida la Gryffondor.

Elle s'agrippa fermement au pantalon de Drago. "Tout ce que je veux? Suce-moi salope!" pensa-t-il en affichant un sourire pervers. Il se retourna rapidement, la baguette en main, quand des voix d'hommes se firent entendre.

-Enfin je te retrouve mon fils! Puisque tu es là, tu subiras le même sort que cette Sang-de-Bourbe. **Avada Kedavra!** prononça Lucius Malefoy en pointant sa baguette vers Drago.

------------- Fin du Rêve -------------

-Non! cria le jeune Serpentard en se réveillant en sueur.

Hermione se redressa immédiatement et après avoir réalisé que son compagnon de cellule avait une respiration anormalement rapide, elle se rendit près de lui.

-Tu as fais un cauchemard? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, laisse-moi! répondit-il d'un ton dur, gêné qu'elle l'est surprit dans cet état de panique.

Il évitait son regard, ne voulant surtout pas de sa pitié. "Je donnerais tout pour pouvoir allé tuer mon père à Azkaban!" se dit-il en serrant les poings.

-Je crois qu'un petit déjeuner te changerait les idée. Serky! appella la jeune femme.

-Me voilà Miss, je me doutais que ce serait bientôt le moment de votre repas, dit-il en déposant les plateaux d'argent.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle en échangeant un sourire avec l'elfe.

-Allez Malefoy, tu dois reprendre des force pour être capable d'affronter le bourreau, dit-elle en frappant son poing dans sa main pour mimer un combat.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Un seul hurlement de la part du loup-garou se fit entendre et la sorcière n'eut qu'un léger sursaut. "C'est bien la première fois que je ne me réfugie pas dans les bras de Malefoy..." remarqua-t-elle mentalement sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir.

-Alors, tu as des propositions pour qu'ont arrivent à s'échapper d'ici? dit Hermione avant qu'il ne voit son petit malaise.

-Ont doit pouvoir exploiter le fait qu'il croit que je suis toujours sous l'emprise de l'**Imperium**, commença le jeune homme.

-Je ferai tout pour attirer son attention sur moi quand il entrera dans la cellule et quand tu auras une chance, saute-lui dessus et désarme-le! fit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux digne du jeune Malefoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Je vais le maudire en lui disant qu'à cause de lui, j'ai dû endurer tes signes d'affection à mon égard en caressant mes seins et mon corps! lança-t-elle en lui montrant les gestes qu'elle poserait.

-Simple, mais efficace, commenta le grand blond.

Hermione avait l'impression qu'il la déshabillait du regard. Elle pouvait presque voir la bave couler hors de sa bouche... "Les hommes sont tous les même!" pensa-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

-Hey! Tu me prives du spectacle, fit-il sur un ton moqueur.

--------------------------

À l'école de Poudlard, dans le donjon, les professeurs continuaient de préparer la potion sans relâche depuis la veille. L'inquiétude se lisait sur leur visage aux traits tirés. Un grincement les fit tous se retourner en même temps.

-Hagrid, Professeur Rogue! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, s'exclama Madame Pomfresh.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme aux cheveux gras fit une grimace et le demi-géant laissa échapper un grognement en déposant un énorme sac contenant les bézoards.

-Très bien, vous avez fait vite, dit Dumbledore en affichant un sourire satisfait.

-Est-ce que tout le reste est prêt? demanda le professeur de Potions.

-Oui, comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons utilisés tous les chaudrons qui étaient à notre dispositions, expliqua le professeur Chourave.

-Nous devons à présent ajouter les pierres, fit la sous-directrice de Poudlard en s'approchant.

Rogue approuva d'un signe de tête, puis il empoigna le sac pour le vider sur son bureau. Il prit autant de pierre de bézoards qu'il pouvait pour ensuite se rendre vers le chaudron le plus près pour en déposer deux dans la mixture fumante. Tous les professeurs l'imitèrent en silence.

-Maintenant que cette tâche est terminée, nous devons remuer le mélange pendant 13 minutes exactement, dit Rogue d'un ton ferme.

-J'ai fais un calcul rapide et nous pouvons chacun nous occuper de deux chaudronnées, fit remarquer le directeur de l'école.

Madame Pomfresh fut la première à ce placer entre deux chaudrons et quand ils furent tous positionnés, Rogue regarda le pendule et donna le départ. Après 7 minutes, leurs bras les faisaient souffrir, mais ils se forcèrent à continuer.

-Arrêter! cria le professeur de Potions pour qu'ils entendent tous.

-Il était temps, mes bras se sont mis à trembler quand nous avons dépassé les 10 minutes, murmura le professeur Flitwick pour Madame Bibine.

-Maintenant il faut laisser reposer le tout pendant une heure, dit Rogue.

-Nous allons pouvoir profiter de cette attente pour étaler les fioles pour ne pas perdre de temps quand il sera le moment d'y verser l'antidote, expliqua Minerva.

Une heure et demi plus tard, tout avait été fait. Les professeurs emportèrent avec eux plusieurs contenants pour se diriger vers les dortoirs des Quatres Maisons afin d'administrer l'antidote aux étudiants. Les infimières se rendirent à l'infirmerie pour offrir le remède à ceux qui s'y trouvait.

Après avoir terminé, ils se rendirent tous dans leur chambre pour dormir. Rogue leur avaient expliqué que les élèves se réveilleraient uniquement le lendemain, car le poison qui les rongeaient a pour effet de ralentir considérablement les organes du corps jusqu'à l'arrêt complet dans le cas où ils n'auraient pas reçus l'antidote.

--------------------------

Le deuxième repas de la journée se passa aussi dans la tranquilité. Serky avait emporté la table parce que le retour de Macnair pouvait être aujourd'hui. Hermione faisait maintenant quelques pas pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

-Voudrais-tu arrêter, tu m'énerves! lança Drago.

-Non, j'ai besoin de bouger, de me changer les idées, expliqua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles pour étouffer le bruit que les souliers à talons de la jeune femme faisait sur le plancher de pierres.

La lourde porte du donjon s'ouvrit soudainement et les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard. Drago fit un signe de tête pour signaler à sa complice qu'il était temps de mettre leur plan à exécution.

-Alors dites-moi tout, est-ce que vous avez passé un bon moment ensemble? fit Macnair sarcastiquement en faisant allusion à l'obligation de Drago d'aimer Hermione à cause de son sortilège.

-Nous nous sommes bien amusés, répondit le jeune Malefoy en souhaitant avoir l'air suffisament convaincant.

-Bien, très bien Drago! s'exclama Macnair en souriant malicieusement.

-Ordure! cracha Hermione au sorcier sans avoir à jouer la comédie.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi ma belle. J'ai emmené avec moi quelques collègues de travail. Je leur ai parlé de toi et ils ont tous très hâte de faire ta connaissance... ricana le bourreau.

Les préfets n'avaient pas prévu combattre plusieurs personnes à la fois. Une douzaines de Mangemorts s'attroupèrent derrière les barreaux de leur cellule. Ils sifflaient et poussaient des exclamations de joie à la vu de la jeune sorcière. Drago ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il resta immobile.

Hermione laissa échapper un cri de terreur. Elle sentie son corps se paralyser de peur, mais son courage reprit rapidement le dessus. Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme s'approcha dans l'espoir de pouvoir étrangler Macnair, puisqu'il était à sa porté, étant près des barreaux. Ce dernier lui souria avant de pointer sa baguette vers elle.

-**Tarentallegra!** Tu me fais une petite danse ma mignone? Comme c'est gentil! fit-il sarcastiquement.

Avec ce sort, on est obligé de danser, la Gryffondor se souvenait très bien de la démonstration du professeur surnommé "Maugrey Fol Oeil" en quatrièmes années.

-Vous me le paierez Macnair! grogna-t-elle en se concentrant pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de ses jambes.

-Un striptease! Allez, enlève ta robe! cria un Mangemort.

-Humm, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, répondit un autre mage noir.

-Allez, fait ce qu'ont te dit, ma jolie, roucoula un autre homme masqué.

-Jamais! cria-t-elle en colère.

-C'est ce que tu crois? **Endoloris!** dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur la sorcière.

Hermione essaya d'éviter le sortilège, mais elle était beaucoup trop près de lui. La douleur intense la fit s'écrouler sur les pierres froides. Elle serra les dents et s'efforça de ne pas crier. Ses pieds continuaient de bouger incontrolablement à cause du premier sort que Macnair avait utilisé sur elle.

Drago regardait la scène. Les Mangemorts riaient et gloussaient comme si l'un d'entre eux avaient raconté une bonne blague. Ils semblaient savourer cet instant. Le grand blond porta son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle paraîssait au bord de l'évanouissement. Quand il croisa ses yeux, son cauchemard lui revint en mémoire. "Il faut que je lui vienne en aide!" se dit-il.

-**Finite Incantatem!** fit Walden Macnair pour annuler les sorts sur les préfets.

Le fait que Drago n'était plus contrôlé par l'**Imperium** ne servait plus a rien. Le bourreau ne saurait même pas qu'il n'était plus sous son emprise. "Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire..." pensa-t-il.

-J'accepte de me joindre à vous, dit le jeune homme.

-Enfin, tu es revenus à la raison... répondit un homme masqués.

-Prouves-nous que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux! ajouta un autre Mangemorts.

Drago s'attendait à ceci. Il lança un regard compatissant à la préfète qui avait l'air de se demander si c'était la meilleure solution.

-Vous savez tous combien je déteste les Sang-de-Bourbe comme mon père, commença-t-il.

-Oui, c'est évident, répondirent plusieurs mages noirs.

-Je vais violer celle-ci, devant vos yeux, lâcha le jeune Malefoy avec un regard inexpressif.

Les hommes se consultèrent à voix basse. Drago en profita pour relever Hermione et il la plaqua au mur en agrippant les poignets de la jeune femme. Elle le fusilla du regard.

-Pourquoi? fit-elle dans un murmure, la gorge serrée.

-Écoute, tous ces sorciers veulent te faire du mal. Moi par contre, je peux facilement faire semblant de te blesser, tu n'auras qu'à crier et à te débattre.

-Non, je ne veux pas! dit-elle en élevant la voix pour que les Mangemorts entendent.

-Si tu as une autre idée...

-C'est d'accord, je préfère que ce soit toi, murmura-t-elle.

-La ferme, salope! cria-t-il pour faire croire à une dispute.

-J'imagine que... je devrais te remercier, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'ils ne vont pas te sauter dessus après moi, mais je ferai mon possible pour trouver le moyen d'éviter que ça se produise, dit-il gentiment.

-Euh... je suis vierge, fit-elle gênée.

-Je m'en doutais, je vais y allé doucement, dit-il pour la rassurer.

-Ce n'est pas que je me plaigne, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux soudainement me protéger?

-C'est aussi pour moi que je le fais, tu m'as dis toi-même que je devrais faire semblant de vouloir suivre les traces de mon père pour ne plus subir de torture...

-Alors nous devrons faire en sorte qu'ils croient à ce mensonge, insista la jeune femme.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et fit mine de lui donner un coup de genoux dans les parties, en frappant le haut de sa cuisse. Il joua le jeu, donc il se plia en deux en laissant échapper ses poignets.

-Sale pute! grogna-t-il.

-Oh comme c'est dommage, ton **équipement** est hors d'usage! fit-elle sarcastiquement.

Il retourna vers elle en l'attrapant par le cou. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, puis il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher d'avantage.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis hier? commença-t-il.

-À propos de quoi?

-Que je ferais tout pour que tu me déteste à nouveau...

-Quoi? Tu as changé d'avis? fit-elle surprise.

Pour toute réponse, Drago l'embrassa et il fut étonné de ne pas avoir envie de s'arrêter. Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, mais elle eut le réflexe de l'amplifier pour qu'il ressemble plus à une protestation. Elle le frappa et fit semblant de le repousser.

-C'est d'accord! fit Macnair sur un ton amusé.

-Vous en avez mit du temps! grogna Drago.

Sans plus attendre, il enleva la robe de la sorcière en reçevant quelques gifles de sa part. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas de soutient gorge, il ne lui restait que sa petite culotte. Elle se concentra de toute ses forces pour ne pas rougir devant les regards pervers des partisants de Voldemort. Elle afficha une expression de colère.

-Superbe corps! roucoula un des Mangemorts.

-Belle poitrine! s'exclama un autre homme.

Drago la jeta sur le lit de métal, puis il se déshabilla rapidement pour ne garder que son boxer et le bandage autour de son torse fait avec les manches de sa chemise. Il attrapa de nouveau les poignets de la Gryffondor et il les attacha aux barreaux de la cellule avec sa ceinture. Elle fit mine de se débattre.

-Je jure de me vanger un jour! cracha-t-elle.

-Des promesses, des promesses... se moqua le grand blond.

Il s'étendit sur elle, puis il commença par l'embrasser dans le cou. Il fit courir ses mains le long de son corps, ce qui procura des frissons de plaisirs à la jeune femme. Ensuite, il lui lécha un sein pendant qu'il caressait l'autre. Il descendit pour lui donner des baisers sur le ventre.

La respiration et les battements de coeur de Hermione s'accéléraient. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était excitée. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir l'embrasser en ce moment, mais les Mangemorts auraient trouvé ça suspect...

-Allez, enlève lui sa culotte! grogna Macnair.

-J'allais justement le faire! répondit Drago en souriant malicieusement.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lui retira son dernier morceau de vêtement en même temps que ses souliers à talons. Certains hommes masqués sifflèrent ou applaudirent de joie, comme s'ils regardaient le tournois des Trois Sorciers.

Le jeune Malefoy plaça sa tête au dessus de l'intimité de Hermione et il entreprit de lécher la partie de son anatomie la plus sensible aux caresses. Il glissa bientôt un doigt en elle, puis un autre. Hermione se délectait des sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Elle se mit rapidement à onduler des hanches.

Il la regarda un moment en continuant ses va-et-vient avec ses doigts. Elle avait de la difficulté à contenir ses gémissements, ce qui le fit sourire. Après quelques instants de cette douce torture, il se débarrassa finalement de son boxer, puis il se positionna sur elle.

-Fait-moi un signe pour me dire si tu es prêtes, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Non, laisse-moi tranquille! cracha-t-elle.

Prenant en considération qu'il prétendait la violer, il se dit qu'elle voulait dire le contraire, donc il la pénétra tout doucement. Elle serra la machoire et arqua le dos. Arpès quelques secondes, il commença à bouger en elle. "Ce n'est pas aussi pire que je croyais... Ça ne me fait presque pas mal." se dit-elle.

-Tu aimes ça salope? roucoula un mage noir.

-Allez, crie sale chienne! cracha Walden Macnair.

La préfète essaya de porter uniquement son attention sur Drago et de ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait lui arriver après. Elle sentait une chaleur intense dans le bas de son ventre. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un hurlement de plaisir quand elle ressentie une sorte d'explosion en elle.

Le jeune homme ressentit la contraction de son amante et il ne tarda pas à atteindre lui aussi l'extase en elle en poussant un gémissement. Il s'écroula sur le corps tremblant de la Gryffondor. Il chercha à croiser ses yeux pour vérifier si elle allait bien, mais un gloussement provenant d'un Mangemort le fit se retourner... 

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Et oui, je m'arrête là! (Rire Démoniaque) J'ai bien ris en me relisant, je ne me souvenais pas que j'avais écris des répliques sarcastiques aussi amusante! LOL Vous avez aimé? Est-ce que vous avez hâte à **Jeudi** prochain? Vos **commentaires** seraient vraiment appréciés dans une petite Review!


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Je suis allé faire un tour sur le Site Officiel de Harry Potter et j'ai fais le test de la répartition du Choixpeau et je suis **Serpentard!** (Rire Diabolique) Drago j'arrive! LOL (harrypotter.warnerbros.fr Le test est dans: La Carte du Maraudeur, Le Château, Le Choixpeau magique) Si vous faite le test, dite-moi dans quelle Maisons vous êtes dans la prochaine Review!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Lianora :** Merci! Je suis heureuse que tu trouve ça drôle. Je ris beaucoup en écrivant ma fic, surtout pour les réplique sarcastique que les préfets échangent! Tu auras tes réponses dans les prochains Chapitres. 

**Hanna2mars :** Merci! Voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu! 

**Kate Malefoy :** Merci! Ce gloussement à l'air d'avoir intrigué plusieurs personne, comme toi! Tu vas voir... 

**the Black Ani :** LOL J'ai pris du retard dans mon écriture, donc je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance (au cas où j'aurais une panne d'inspiration). Normalement, j'ai déjà écrit le prochain chapitre quand j'en poste un... alors je retourne tout de suite à mon écriture! 

**Yvanna :** Merci. Oui, je suis toujours sadique, j'ai apris ça en lisant des fic! C'est super que tu aimes la fic de Kenya Malfoy! 

**ayuluna :** Merci! Je suis contente que mes idées te surprenne. 

**mione granger malefoy :** Tu seras contente, car il y a un raprochement entre les préfets dans Ce Chap! 

**olivia :** Merci, oui je continue et avec grand plaisir! 

**zoulou7 :** Merci, c'est gentil! Et oui, Macnair à ramener ses "amis" pour s'amuser... LOL 

**Morri :** LOL Ne devient pas folle, tu vas enfin pouvoir lire la suite! 

**Love-drago-malfoy :** Merci. Je suis d'accord avec toi pour le film. 

**Kenya Malfoy :** Merci! LOL C'est drôle que tu dis que tu es devenue rouge comme une tomate, parce que j'ai écris une réplique semblable pour une scène dans Ce Chapitre! 

**Jade Malefoy :** Ha ha ha, fais-toi poser des faux ongles! LOL 

**scarlett :** Merci! C'est toujours aussi bien d'avoir des Reviews! 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 8**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et regarda elle aussi vers les partisants de Voldemort, toujours rassemblés derrière les barreaux de leur cellule. Sa respiration commençait à redevenir normale après l'excitation que sa "première fois" lui avait procuré.

-Bon, c'est mon tour maintenant! dit un homme masqué avec enthousiasme.

Macnair échangea un sourire malicieux avec l'homme qui venait de parler, puis il prit sa baguette pour la pointer vers la porte dans le but de la déverrouiller. Tous les Mangemorts posèrent soudainement une main sur leur avant-bras en grimaçant de douleur.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard soulagé. Ils savaient que c'était la Marque des Ténèbres qui avait été activé par Voldemort, signe qu'il désirait leur présence au plus vite.

-Nous devons y aller ma belle, mais ne t'en fait pas, nous allons revenir! roucoula Macnair.

-Nous allons aussi parler en bien au Maître de toi Drago, pour ce que tu viens de faire, dit un mage noir.

À contre coeur, le jeune Malefoy fit un signe de tête affirmatif, puis tous les sorciers sortirent du donjon pour aller **Transplaner** dans une pièce réservé à cet effet. Le Manoir Malefoy était pourvu de plusieurs sortilèges de protection pour éviter que les prisonniers ne puisse s'échapper trop facilement dans le cas d'une éventuelle évasion.

Drago qui était encore étendu sur la jeune femme, se leva aussitôt qu'ils furent partis. Il défit la ceinture qui retenait les bras de Hermione, puis elle se redressa en se massant les poignets. Les préfets enfilèrent rapidement leurs vêtements.

-Ont devraient avoir la paix pour la nuit, dit le Serpentard pour la rassurer.

-Oui, je crois aussi, répondit-elle en évitant son regard.

-Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Oh euh... oui, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Il serait préférable d'essayer de dormir un peu avant qu'ils ne reviennent...

L'expression perverse du bourreau revint à la mémoire de la jeune femme. Une sueur froide lui parcouru la colone vertébrale. Pour chasser ce souvenir de sa tête, elle dirigea son regard vers Drago.

Le grand blond passa sa langue sur ses lèvres inconsciemment et c'est ce qui fit craquer Hermione. Elle avança pour presser sa bouche sur celle du jeune homme et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle fut heureuse qu'il ne la repousse pas. Il lui rendit son baiser et ne tarda pas à l'approfondir. La jeune femme passa une main derrière la nuque de Drago et l'autre serra son épaule. Quand à lui, il l'entoura de ses bras musclés pour la serrer contre lui.

-Je mourais d'envie de t'embrasser quand tu m'as toucher le corps si doucement.

-Moi aussi, avoua-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres à son tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle scruta ses yeux gris et il semblait y avoir quelque chose de différent. Ils ne projetaient plus de la méchanceté, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que Drago ressentait. Il lui fit un sourire sincère et elle eut l'impression que ses genoux allaient fléchir. Ils s'étendirent sur le lit de métal et la sorcière se blottie dans les bras de son compagnon.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut en entendant une voix grinçante résonner dans ses oreilles. D'énormes yeux globuleux se trouvaient tout près de sa figure. Elle eut le réflexe de se reculer et elle donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Drago sans le vouloir.

-Aie! Qu'est-ce qui te prend? dit-il en colère.

-Oh désolé, c'est juste que j'ai été surprise par Serky.

-Excusez-moi Miss, ce n'était pas mon intention, je venais tout simplement vous apporter votre petit déjeuner, couina l'elfe.

La créature se dirigea vers les barreaux pour se taper la tête dessus. Les deux préfets levèrent les yeux en l'air en pensant la même chose. "Quel étrange comportement!"

-Ça va Serky, tu es pardonné, dit Hermione en allant mettre une main réconfortante sur l'épaule frêle du petit domestique.

La gentille créature renifla en affichant un faible sourire, puis il les laissa seuls. Ils mangèrent sans même se préoccuper des événements qui c'était passé la veille.

--------------------------

Le professeur Rogue était dans ses appartements quand la marque sur son bras se mit à brûler. Il se dirigea dehors pour **Transplaner** au lieu habituel de rendez-vous. Les Mangemorts étaient disposés en cercle autour de Voldemort. Ils écoutaient en silence la requête du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand ce fut leur tour de parler, un homme masqué s'avança.

-Maître, nous avons en notre possession Drago Malefoy et j'ai l'honneur de vous dire qu'il va finalement se joindre à nous!

-Bien, très bien. Toutefois, je veux qu'il passe le test du **Veritaserum** pour en être certain, siffla la créature aux yeux rouge.

-À vos ordre maître, fit le Mangemorts en s'inclinant.

-Au travail maintenant! cracha Voldemort.

Les hommes masqués s'inclinèrent tous pour ensuite partir où ils devaient aller. Le professeur de Potions se dépêcha de retourner à Poudlard pour informer le directeur qu'il avait eut des nouvelles.

-Albus, j'étais à une réunion avec Voldemort et j'ai apris que des Mangemorts détenaient Monsieur Malefoy! dit précipitamment Rogue en faisant irruption dans le bureau du directeur de l'école.

-Savez-vous où il est? questionna calmement le vieil homme.

-Non, mais je ne crois pas qu'il mérite d'être secouru, grogna l'homme aux cheveux gras.

-Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison?

-D'après ce que je sais, il a décidé de devenir Mangemort, expliqua-t-il.

-Quelle triste nouvelle, et pour Miss Granger?

-Son nom n'a pas été mentionné, remarqua-t-il à ce moment.

-Bon, espéront qu'elle va bien, est-ce qu'il y a autre chose? fit l'homme à la barbe argentée.

-Non, les autres préocupations de Voldemort ne nous concernent pas.

-Bon, allons dormir à présent, une longue journée nous attends demain, termina Dumbledore.

Le soleil se levait sur l'école de Poudlard. Le directeur se leva et s'habilla en tremblant légèrement. Il ne se souvenait pas quand était la dernière fois où il avait été aussi nerveux.

-Tous les élèves se retrouvant victime en même temps d'une Potion aussi puissante... Une telle chose n'était encore jamais arrivé avant, pensa-t-il à haute voix.

Il croisa le professeur McGonagall et ils échangèrent un signe de tête, puis ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie. Minerva posa une main sur son coeur en voyant les patients.

-Ha! Vous voilà! fit Madame Pomfresh.

-Merveilleux! Ils vont bien! s'exclama Dumbledore.

En effet, les étudiants étaient assis sur les lits en se demandant pourquoi ils se trouvaient dans cet endroit. Hagrid leur disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout était finit.

-J'ai déjà vérifié, avec les autres professeurs, les élèves dans les dortoirs sont en bonne santé eux aussi, mais... l'infirmière n'avait pas été capable de terminer sa phrase.

-Dites-moi ce qui ne vas pas Pompom, dit le vieil homme.

-Il y a quatres jeunes gens qui sont encore dans un profond sommeil. Je crois qu'ils doivent être des cas particuliers, prononça-t-elle péniblement.

-Oh par Merlin! De qui s'agit-il? demanda la sous-directrice sans pouvoir cacher sa panique.

-Neville Londubat, Harry Potter, Ron et Ginny Weasley, répondit-elle en les menants vers eux.

-Ils étaient dans les cartiers des Gryffondors à l'exception de Monsieur Potter et nous les avons transporter ici afin de déterminer pourquoi l'antidote n'a pas fonctionner pour eux, expliqua l'assistante de l'infirmière.

-Humm, si je me souviens bien, ils étaient tous dans le même compartiment dans le train, fit remarquer Dumbledore.

-Avez-vous une théorie Albus? fit Hagrid plein d'espoir en s'approchant.

-J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait les mêmes embalages rouge et noir près de tous les élèves dans le train. J'en suis donc venu à la conclusion que le poison était dans les chocolats. Harry a en problablement acheté plusieurs et il les a partagés avec ses amis, ce qui fait qu'ils en ont une plus grande quantité dans leur organisme, dit doucement le vieil homme.

-Oh non! Est-ce qu'ils vont s'en sortir? pleurnicha le demi-géant.

-Je crois que seul le temps nous le dira, murmura Madame Pomfresh.

-Maintenant nous devrions avertir les parents de ces trois familles, dit Minerva.

-Je suis d'accord, mais il faut aussi informer ceux de Miss Granger et de Monsieur Malefoy, ajouta le directeur.

Le professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore se chargèrent d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle aux concernés. Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas au courant que son fils était retenu prisonnier dans le donjon de son Manoir, donc elle fut aussi terrifiée que les autres parents en reçevant le hibou qui provenait de l'école.

Tous les adultes se rendirent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient à Poudlard, excepté les Dursley qui n'avait aucune inquiétude envers l'état de Harry. Ils pleuraient dans les bras des autres sans se préoccuper de la pureté de leur sang. Dumbledore avait décidé de ne pas dire à la mère de Drago qu'il savait que son fils voulait suivre les traces de son mari en devenant Mangemort.

--------------------------

Une demi-heure après le repas, Serky revint pour faire disparaître la table et les chaises. Hermione fixait l'elfe de maison des Malefoy quand une idée lui passa par la tête.

-Tu n'as qu'à le libérer! s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers Drago.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Donne-lui ta chemise, c'est ta maison, donc tu es son maître, ce qui fait qu'il ne sera plus obligé d'obéir aux lois du donjon et ont pourra tous sortir d'ici! continua-t-elle surexcitée.

-Mais ou pourrai-je aller? couina Serky tristement.

-À Poudlard bien sûr! Dobby y travaille et il n'a jamais été aussi heureux! expliqua la jeune femme.

-Oh oui! Je serais enchanté de revoir mon ancient collègue! s'exclama la créature.

Drago se mit à réfléchir un moment. "C'est vrai que je n'avais aucune raison de faire ça quand mon père était encore ici, mais après ma dernière année à Poudlard, je vais pouvoir aller vivre dans ma propre maison!" Il enleva sa chemise en s'efforçant de ne pas trop bouger son torse pour ne pas faire ouvrir ses plaies, puis il la tendit à l'elfe. Ce dernier l'enfila aussitôt et remercia le jeune homme d'un signe de tête avec les yeux plein d'eau.

-Elle te va à ravir! complimenta Hermione sincèrement.

-Oh merci Miss, maintenant sortont d'ici! couina-t-il.

L'ancient domestique leva la main et fit exploser la porte de la cellule sous le regard impressionné des préfets. Ils sortirent tous en affichant un grand sourire.

-Un instant! interrompit la sorcière.

-Quoi encore, grogna Drago.

-Il ne faudrait pas oublier d'emporter ce que nous avons de plus précieux, commença-t-elle mystérieusement.

-Viens-en au fait! s'impatienta le grand blond.

-Nos baguettes idiot! Est-ce que tu sais où le Mangemort qui nous a désarmé les a entreposé?

-Il les a probablement confié au bourreau. Allons jeter un oeil dans ses cartiers.

-Où est-ce? demanda-t-elle.

-Ici, dans le Manoir Malefoy.

-Hein? Commen ça? fit-elle intriguée.

-Avant que mon père se soit fait emprisonner à Azkaban, il avait transmit un message à Macnair qui disait qu'il pouvait emménager au Manoir Malefoy pour continuer ses **activités** en plus des scéances de torture pour leur Maître.

N'ajoutant rien, Hermione et l'elfe suivirent Drago dans les couloirs du donjon. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une salle sombre, remplis de **souvenirs**, plus dégoutant les uns que les autres, que Macnair avait dû prendre sur les corps de ses victimes. La jeune femme retourna attendre en dehors de la pièce en essayant de contenir son estomac.

-Ça ne va pas? fit Drago à la blague.

-Dépêche-toi de trouver nos armes et allons-nous en au plus vite! prononça-t-elle rapidement.

-Ah, les femmes! ricana-t-il.

Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à les trouver. Elles étaient tout simplement dans un tirroir de bureau. Drago et Serky irent rejoindre Hermione.

-Oh tu m'as manqué ma belle! fit la jeune femme en embrassant litérallement son précieux bout de bois.

-Prenez-vous une chambre! se moqua le Serpentard en la dévisageant.

-Très drôle, je me roule part terre... ironisa-t-elle.

-Nous ferions mieux de partir avant que quelqu'un remarque notre présence dans le Manoir, couina la créature en jetant des regards nerveux à droite et à gauche.

Drago et Hermione acquiesçèrent. L'elfe vérifiait qu'il n'y avait personne au tournant des couloirs avant de faire signe aux deux autres de le suivre. Ils étaient rendu en face du salon quand la préfète pensa à quelque chose.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas sortir torse nu! Tu ne passeras pas inaperçu! lâcha la sorcière en riant.

-Et toi tu t'es regardé? Tu as une énorme tache de sang sur ta robe! fit-il remarquer à son tour.

-J'avais oublié, très discret... fit-elle gênée en examinant sa robe.

-**Recurvite!** fit le jeune homme, la baguette pointé vers la poitrine de la Gryffondor.

Ce sortilège permet de faire disparaître un liquide. La jeune femme toucha le tissu de sa robe couleur lavande et elle leva la tête en lui souriant affectueusement.

-Est-ce que ce sort peut être repéré par le Ministère de la Magie? demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que non! Toute la propriété des Malefoy est protégée par un puissant sortilège qui nous permet de faire de la Magie quand ont veut! Mon père l'a fait principalement pour m'apprendre des formules de Magie Noire, expliqua le grand blond, le visage sans expression.

La préfète se dit qu'elle aurait dû s'en douter, mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle se concentra à son tour pour ensuite mumurer un sort pour guérir le torse de Drago. Il enleva le bandage fait avec les manches de sa chemise et il passa doucement une main sur sa peau, heureux que le mot "Mangemort" n'y soit plus.

-Merci, fit-il en allant se coller à elle.

Il lui donna un baiser auquel elle s'empressa de répondre avec passion. L'elfe gloussa, donc ils se séparèrent en soupirant.

-Va me chercher une chemise propre et emprunte un manteau dans la chambre de ma mère, fit Drago d'un ton autoritaire.

-Je ne suis plus à vos ordre maintenant Monsieur, répondit Serky de sa voix stridente.

-Je t'en pris, c'est quand même lui qui t'a libéré! plaida Hermione.

-Très bien, attendez ici, marmonna l'elfe en prenant la direction des chambres.

La jeune femme s'adossa au mur et Drago en fit de même en face d'elle. Ils échangèrent un sourire et la préfète fut parcourru d'un frisson quand il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux blond platine vers l'arrière. "Il est tellement sexy!" Elle sentie le rouge lui monter aux joues. "Oh par Merlin, je suis amoureuse de lui!" se dit-elle, le souffle coupé.

Drago remarqua l'embarra soudain de la sorcière ce qui le fit sourire d'avantage. "C'est moi qui lui fait cet effet là? Je dois avouer qu'elle est agréable à regarder..." pensa le jeune Malefoy, lui aussi prenant une teinte pouvant rivaliser avec une tomate.

Serky revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un manteau noir qu'il tendit à Hermione et une chemise grise pour Drago. Ils les enfilèrent aussitôt pour ensuite poursuivre leur chemin vers la sortie.

-Qui est là? demanda une voix grave.

-Oh non! C'est un ami de Macnair, surnommé le gardien de la porte. Le bourreau lui a probablement demandé de surveiller le Manoir puisqu'il semble très occupé par les missions de Voldemort ces temps-ci, murmura Drago en se préparant à lançer un sort.

-Je suis d'accord pour que tu nous débarrasses de lui, mais ne lui fait pas de mal, supplia la jeune femme.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, puis il fit un signe affirmatif. Il réfléchit un moment, se demandant quelle formule il devrait utiliser.

-**Stupéfix!** cria l'homme qui était soudainement juste derrière eux.

Drago tira Hermione, mais il perdit l'équilibre en évitant le sortilège. Il se rendit compte avec horreur que ses bras se retrouvèrent coincé sous la sorcière.

-**Petrificus Totalus!** lâcha-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur l'ami de Macnair.

Elle fut soulagé quand les jambes de l'homme se joignirent et que son corps devint rigide, pour ensuite tomber en avant en restant immobile. La jeune femme se retourna et elle vit que Serky avait été touché par le sort de Stupéfaction. Elle s'approcha de la créature.

-**Enervatum!** fit-elle, puis elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Merci Miss, couina l'elfe.

-Pas mal pour une fille de Moldus, dit le grand blond en se relevant.

-Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que je suis la meilleure sorcière de Poudlard, répondit-elle en l'observant remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

-Quelle modestie! fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Serky utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire léviter l'homme prisonnier du maléfice du Saucisson et il le déposa sur un sofa dans la bibliothèque pour éviter qu'il soit retrouvé trop rapidement si quelqu'un passait par là.

-Mieux vaut ne plus traîner ici trop longtemps, dit-il de sa petite voix.

Ils le suivirent en silence, toujours armé de leur baguette. Hermione fut heureuse de distinguer, ce qui était sans aucun doute, les deux grandes portes d'entrée du Manoir Malefoy. Une fois rendu dehors, Drago leur fit signe d'attendre une minute.

-**Collaporta!** dit-il pour sceller les portes.

-Nerveux? fit-elle pour le taquiner.

-Non, prudent! expliqua-t-il.

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, puis quand il furent certain qu'ils n'étaient plus danger, ils rangèrent leur baguette. "Il ne m'a pas traité de Sang-de-Bourbe pour une fois..." se dit-elle en se remémorant ce qu'il avait dit quelques instant plus tôt. "Alors maintenant, je suis une fille de Moldus... C'est un bon début!" pensa-t-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? demanda le grand blond.

-Oh, laisse tomber! Ont devraient maintenant trouver le moyen de se rendre au plus vite à l'école, dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Il allait insister pour connaître la raison de son amusement, quand un crissement de pneus se fit entendre et qu'un véhicule s'arrêta brusquement tout près d'eux... 

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Avouez que je suis vraiment digne d'être dans les Serpentards pour arrêter à un moment pareil! Rire Démoniaque J'imagine que vous aller vite venir lire la suite **Jeudi** prochain! D'autres aventures attendent nos préfets favoris! Vos **commentaires** seraient appréciés dans une petite Review!


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** J'espère que vous aimerai ce chapitre autant que je me suis amusé à l'écrire! Bon vous avez hâte de savoir la suite, alors bonne lecture!

**Petite Pub :** Vous mes lectrices, si vous avez lu ma bio, à un endroit j'ai écris que j'ai lu une fic jusqu'à 4:15 du matin. L'auteur de cette magnifique histoire digne de J.K. Rowling vient de lire ma fic et dans sa Review, elle me dit qu'elle va ajouter le prochain chapitre bientôt! C'est drôle parce qu'il y a quelques jours je voulais vous dire d'aller la lire, mais je me sentais un peu coupable parce que je suis entrain de devenir folle parce que je veux la suite!!! Je ne voulais pas vous faire mourir dans l'attente tellement sa fic est bonne... LOL vous me prenez pour une cinglé maintenant, mais aller lire sa fic nommé: **Les tourments du passé** (DM/HG). L'auteur est LilVanille. Voici le numéro de la fic: **1553818** Elle comence aussi une autre fic qui semble très bien!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Kate Malefoy :** Il y a autre chose que les autos qui peuvent faire des crissements de pneus... Je pense qu'il y a 3 lectrices qui ont deviné ce que c'est. 

**LilVanille :** Oh par Merlin! LOL Je vais m'évanouir! Toi, tu as lu MA fic!?! J'adore la tienne, mais tu avais probablement remarqué puisque je t'ai fais 3 reviews pour ton chapitre 8!!! LOL Tu vas ajouter le prochain chapitre bientôt, super mes prières ont été exaucés!!! LOL 

**Jade Malefoy :** LOL ouais, c'est plus dure de ronger des faux ongles! Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic! 

**Kenya Malfoy :** Super, tu es Serpentard toi aussi! Oui, la guerre est lancé pour notre beau blond! LOL J'ai tellement ris en lisant ta Review! Surtout pour le fait que Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville pourrait crever probablement plus en aprenant que les deux préfets son ensemble! LOL (Tu as bien fais de modifier ton résumé!) 

**ayuluna :** Tu vas voir ce qu'ils vont faire dans Ce Chapitre pour les "précautions" qu'ils n'ont pas prise. 

**Sln :** Je sais que mes fins de chapitres sont sadique, mais tu auras un répis avec celui-ci! 

**SimMagic :** Ils sont encore dans un genre de coma pour l'instant... 

**la meuf de malefoy :** Qu'est-ce que tu aurais bien aimé? Bon là c'est moi qui se casse la tête en me demandant ce que tu voulais dire! 

**JohannaMalefoy :** Merci, alors à la semaine prochaine! 

**Lianora :** Merci! Ha je comprend maintenant pourquoi toi aussi tu arrivais à faire des fin aussi sadique que moi! Vive les Serpentards! LOL Tu as bien deviné pour le véhicule. 

**Ayu no yume :** Merci, tu verras dans les prochaines semaines si les amis de Hermione s'en sortent. Tu as fais une autre review!? Allez, va lire la suite! 

**Hanna2mars :** La suite, OK la voici! 

**Kate :** Oui, je suis sadique! Merci, je continue! 

**Love-drago-malfoy :** Tu as vus juste pour le véhicule! Tu verras dans les prochains chapitre pour les quatres pauvres élèves... 

**scarlett :** LOL Merci, alors je suis une Serpentard doué pour l'écriture au moin! 

**the Black Ani :** Merci, LOL tu irais dans un genre de café internet juste pour lire ma fic? Devient rouge comme une tomate 

**Morri :** Merci, bon raisonnement pour les Mangemorts et les voitures! 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 9**

Hermione et Drago sortirent leur arme de bois, sans une seconde d'hésitation. Un long sourpir de soulagement sortie de leur bouche quand ils virent que c'était un autobus mauve. Les deux adolecents rangèrent leur baguette en se sentant un peu stupide d'avoir paniqué trop vite. Un jeune homme avec un costume et une casquette descendit du véhicule.

-Vous avez besoin d'aller quelque part n'est-ce pas? Le Magicobus est à votre service!

-C'est vrai! Harry m'en a parlé c'est un autobus uniquement pour les sorciers, mais je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, fit Hermione déçu.

-Quel est ton nom ma jolie? demanda le jeune homme.

-Je suis Hermione Granger et vous?

-Stan Rocade, pour vous servir, fit-il en s'inclinant.

-Je vais payer pour nous trois, répondit Drago en sortant une poignée de monnaie de sorcier de son pantalon.

-Merci, dirent la jeune femme et l'elfe en même temps.

Le Serpentard serra les poings en fixant l'employé du Magicobus sans trop savoir pourquoi il avait envie de lui arracher la tête. "Je n'aime pas du tout comment ce petit con regarde Granger!" se dit-il en luttant avec lui-même pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Il se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

Stan sembla comprendre que la sorcière était liée, d'une manière ou d'une autre, au grand blond. Il avala difficilement sa salive, puis il se remit au travail.

-Veuilliez prendre place, fit le contrôleur du Magicobus en leur tendant leur billet.

Il n'y avait qu'une vieille sorcière à l'avant qui leur fit un signe de tête. Hermione lui répondit poliment, puis elle se dirigea vers un banc suivit par Drago. La préfète tapota la banquette pour inciter Serky à venir s'asseoir avec eux, ce qu'il fit avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Quelle est votre destination? demanda l'homme au costume.

-Le plus près possible de l'école de Poudlard, dit Drago d'un ton froid.

-Très bien, je vous informerai quand nous y seront, fit-il en se rendant près du chauffeur.

Le préfet posa une main sur la cuisse de Hermione de manière possessive. Elle le regarda et s'aperçue qu'il avait la mâchoire serré. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit. "Il est jaloux! Pense-t-il vraiment que je pourrais être intéressée par ce petit boutonneux?" se dit-elle en souriant intérieurement. La sorcière reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago pour le rassurer. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le mettre en colère en lui faisant remarquer sa jalousie. Elle sentie les muscles du jeune homme se détendre peu de temps après.

-Je suis soulagée de ne plus être enfermée dans le donjon de ta maison, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

-Pourquoi? L'ambiance était très bonne! ironisa-t-il.

-Tous les sujets sont à la blague avec toi! fit-elle en ricanant.

-Toujours, répondit-il mi-sérieux mi-moqueur.

Le Magicobus prit quelques virages un peu trop vite, ce qui propulsa Hermione et Serky dans l'allée. Drago s'était retenu avec la force de ses jambes en se recalant dans le banc. La jeune femme se releva en aidant l'elfe. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire pour indiquer qu'il allait bien et il alla s'asseoir en agripant la banquette pour éviter que ça se reproduise. Hermione retournait à côté du Serpentard quand le conducteur donna un autre coup de volant. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba assise sur les genoux du grand blond.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de fille à le faire dans un lieu public, plaisanta le jeune Malefoy.

-Pervers! répondit-elle, mi-gênée mi-amusée par son allusion sexuelle.

-À quoi tu t'attendais, je suis un gars! répliqua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Vous êtes tous les même! murmura-t-elle en reprenant sa place à côté de lui.

La sorcière regarda la ville défiler devant ses yeux par la fenêtre, mais elle changea vite d'idée. La vitesse folle à laquelle ils se déplaçaient lui donnait la nausée. Elle s'accrocha au bras de Drago quand le chauffeur évita de justesse un gros camion de Moldu.

-Je crois que je déteste encore plus le transport en Magicobus que de voler sur un balais, grogna-t-elle.

-Je suis à moitié d'accord avec toi, puisque j'adore le sentiment de liberté que procure les promenades en balais. Le Quidditch est aussi très amusant, comenta le grand blond.

-Je trouve que c'est un jeu beaucoup trop dangereux! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu as pourtant vécu plusieurs situation plus difficile avec Saint-Potter! fit-il remarquer.

-La différence c'est que pour le Quidditch, vous avez tous choisis d'y jouer pour vous amuser tandis que nous, nous avons essayés de mettre fin aux agissement de Voldemort!

Le véhicule s'arrêta en une seconde. Hermione se félicita mentalement d'avoir gardé son emprise sur le bras du Serpentard, parce qu'elle se serait probablement retrouvée beaucoup plus loin dans l'allée.

-Ce chauffeur est complètement cinglé! fulmina-t-elle.

-Votre trajet est terminé, dit Stan en évitant de regarder Hermione.

-Après vous, fit Drago à l'attention de la jeune femme et de l'elfe.

Le grand blond poussa "accidentellement" le contrôleur du bus d'un coup d'épaule. Stan se cogna la tête sur un poteau en métal et il tomba assis sur un banc, mais il ne dit rien. Drago alla ensuite rejoindre ses compagnons dehors avec un sourire malicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?! cracha Hermione.

-Rien du tout, je suis simplement heureux à la perspective d'arriver bientôt à Poudlard, dit-il en mentant à moitié puisqu'il souriait surtout parce qu'il avait bousculé Stan.

Elle se doutait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle décida de laisser faire. Ils marchèrent pendant environ un quart d'heure avant de voir l'immense château se dresser devant eux. La jeune femme se mit à rire en imaginant la tête que ferait Harry en la voyant avec Malefoy. Elle tira sur la manche du jeune homme pour l'inciter à avancer plus vite. Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais il hâta quand même le pas.

--------------------------

Le professeur Rogue marchait dans l'école, près de l'entrée. Il se figea quand il entendit une voix familière. "C'est probablement mon imagination..." se dit-il. Il se tourna pour vérifier qu'il avait raison, mais à sa grande surprise, Drago Malefoy était bien là. Il marchait maintenant dans sa direction et il était accompagné par Miss Granger ainsi que par un elfe de maison. Le professeur de Potions s'arma de sa baguette.

-Ne faite plus un seul mouvement! cria-t-il.

-Professeur, c'est moi Malefoy! Vous ne me reconnaissez pas?

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, mais je sais que vous vous êtes allié à Voldemort!

-Non, laissez-moi vous expliquez! continua le grand blond.

-Ce n'était qu'une ruse! dit Hermione.

-Severus, abaissez votre baguette, ordonna Dumbledore qui s'aprochait d'eux.

-Je peux tout vous expliquez Monsieur le directeur! s'écria la préfète avec un regard insistant.

-Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, vous aussi Severus, dit l'homme à la barbe argentée.

Ils se rendirent dans les cartiers du directeur de Poudlard, puis ils prirent tous un siège. Serky se tenait debout près de la porte et il patientait en silence. Les deux adolescents attendirent nerveusement les questions de Dumbledore.

-Commencez par me dire où vous étiez pendant les quatres derniers jours.

-Nous étions retenuent prisonniers chez moi, dans le donjon, dit Drago.

-Severus m'a raconté la réunion qu'il a eut avec les autres Mangemorts. L'un d'entre eux à dit que vous aviez accepté de les rejoindre, dit Dumbledore de sa voix douce.

-C'était pour qu'ils arrêtent de le torturer! Nous avions conclu que ce serait notre seule chance de nous en sortir! expliqua Hermione sur un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Walden Macnair a hérité du donjon du Manoir Malefoy quand mon père est entré à Azkaban. Il voulait probablement qu'il nous surveille, ma mère et moi. J'ai aussi apris d'un des Mangemorts, quand nous étions encore dans le train, que c'était sous l'ordre de mon père qu'ils venaient me chercher, dit le grand blond.

-Dans le but de reçevoir la Marque des Ténèbres? demanda le directeur.

-Lucius leur a dit que j'avais le choix entre la mort ou me joindre aux partisants de Voldemort. J'ai refusé de les suivre et le bourreau a essayé de me faire changer d'avis, expliqua le jeune Malefoy.

-Comment avez-vous fais pour vous échapper? grogna soudainement Rogue.

-Granger m'a fait libérer l'elfe de maison qui est venu ici avec nous et il nous a aidé à sortir de la cellule et du Manoir. Macnair n'a pas pensé que je ferais une chose pareille, à cause du mensonge sur mon intention de devenir comme mon père, expliqua le préfet.

-Je crois qu'ils devrait prendre du **Véritasérum** professeur, grogna Rogue.

-Aucun problème, allez en chercher si vous voulez, dit Hermione en regardant l'homme aux cheveux gras.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je vous crois, fit le directeur.

-J'ai besoin de savoir si les élèves vont bien, supplia-t-elle.

-La plupart sont maintenant en parfaite santé grâce à l'antidote que nous avons fais, expliqua Dumbledore.

-La plupart? répéta la sorcière, inquiète.

-Suivez-moi à l'infirmerie, vos parents et la mère de monsieur Malefoy vous y attendent, dit le vieil homme doucement.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur, je me nomme Serky et cette jeune femme m'a dit que je pourrais peut-être travailler pour vous, couina l'elfe.

-Oui, je suis d'accord. Severus, montrez-lui où est la cuisisne, les autres elfes vont tout lui expliquer, dit le directeur.

La créature adressa un énorme sourire à Dumbledore et aux préfets, puis il suivit le professeur de Potions. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce où travaille Pomfresh, madame Granger laissa échapper un cri de joie en aperçevant sa fille saine et sauve. Hermione courru se jeter sans les bras de sa mère, puis de son père.

-Tu va bien ma chérie? demanda ses parents en même temps.

-Oui, fit-elle en souriant pour les rassurer.

Narcissa alla serrer son fils contre elle à la grande surprise du grand blond. Sa mère ne lui montrait plus d'affection depuis plusieurs années, parce qu'elle le voyait devenir aussi méchant que son mari.

-Ça va mère, je n'ai rien, dit-il à son oreille.

-Où étais-tu? cracha-t-elle les mains tremblante.

Les deux préfets expliquèrent toute l'histoire, en commençant par l'attaque du train, jusqu'à leur arrivé dans le Magicobus. Ils choisirent toutefois tous les deux de ne pas parler de ce qui c'était passé devant les Mangemorts la veille de leur départ. Hermione ne savait pas s'il était possible de mourir de honte, mais elle se dit qu'elle en aurait fait l'expérience en racontant cet épisode embarrassant de sa vie privée...

-Hermione! cria une femme.

-Madame Weasley? Que faites-vous ici? fit la jeume femme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu n'es pas au courant? Ron, Ginny, Harry et Neville Londubat ne se sont pas réveillé avec l'aide de l'antidote, expliqua-t-elle en pleurant.

-Oh non! Pour qu'elle raison? fit-elle en se rendant entre le lit de Harry et de Ron.

Après avoir entendu la théorie qui expliquait le fait qu'ils avaient un plus grand nombre de poison dans leur organisme, elle rassembla les autres professeurs et leur expliqua où elle était pendant les derniers jours.

Hermione alla voir le Serpentard pour lui remettre le manteau de Narcissa sans oublier d'y retirer sa précieuse baguette. Il donna le vêtement à sa mère sans qu'elle lui pose de question. Drago posa à nouveau les yeux sur la Gryffondor. Sentant la gêne monter en elle, la jeune femme se détourna en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Le directeur regarda la scène avec un sourire amusé. Quelques minutes plus tard, la mère de Drago et les parents de Hermione dirent aurevoir à leur enfant pour retourner chez eux, persuadés qu'il seraient en sécurité à Poudlard.

-Si vous avez faim, vous pouvez aller rejoindre les autres élèves dans la Grange Salle, dit Dumbledore aux préfets en chefs.

Ils firent un signe affirmatif de la tête et suivirent le directeur. Tous les regards se tournèrent sur eux et les conversations agitées cessèrent immédiatement. Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers la table de leur Maison respective. Au passage de la jeune femme, plusieurs sifflements se firent entendre. "J'aurais dû aller me changer d'abord..." se dit-elle embarrassée par cette attention inhabituelle. Hermione fut bombardée de questions avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche pour les saluer poliment.

-Bon d'accord je vous raconte, mais ne m'interrompez pas, fit-elle en remplissant son assiète.

-Pauvre Hermione, dit Lavande Brown en écarquillant les yeux après le récit de la préfète.

-Ça va, n'en parlons plus maintenant, je n'ai plus envie d'y penser, termina Hermione.

Du côté du jeune Malefoy, ce fut le même accueil a l'exception qu'ils demandaient s'il était impliqué dans l'attaque du train. Il les dévisagea avant de leur expliquer brièvement l'histoire. Il jeta ensuite un oeil à la table des Gryffondors. La préfète sentie ses yeux posés sur elle, mais la jeune femme résista à la tentation de le regarder. Il remarqua cependant qu'elle avait rougie. Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres. "Elle est à moi!" pensa-t-il en commençant à manger en silence.

-Un moment d'attention je vous pris, commença le directeur de l'école.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Dumbledore en se demandant ce qu'il allait leur dire. Plus tôt, il avait expliqué aux élèves ce qui leur étaient arrivés dans le train.

-J'ai deux bonne nouvelles pour vous. La première, les préfets en chefs, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, sont finalement parmis nous. La deuxième, j'ai décidé que les cours allaient débuter Lundi prochain, dit-il de sa voix douce.

Des applaudissements et des acclamations de joie résonnèrent partout dans la Grande Salle. "Si mon calcul est bon, aujourd'hui c'est Jeudi, donc ça nous donne une fin de semaine de trois jours!" se dit Hermione, heureuse d'avoir le temps de se remettre de son expérience traumatisante chez les Malefoy. Quand la jeune femme eut le ventre plein, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit réservé aux préfets.

-Je ne sais plus où notre salle se trouve n'y quel est le mot de passe, mais je supose que Miss je-sais-tout saurais me le dire, fit Drago en arrivant près d'elle.

-Oui je m'en souviens, nos appartements sont juste ici, dissimulés derrière le portrait de **Nicolas Flamel** et le mot de passe est **Merlin l'enchanteur**, dit-elle et tableau pivota.

Ils entrèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. La salle commune était de forme circulaire. Il y avait un foyer, une petite bibliothèque, des tables de travails, des fauteuils et des sofas. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait trois portes. Celle de droite affichait le nom de la jeune femme en lettres d'or, sur celle de gauche ont pouvait lire "Drago Malefoy" de couleur argent et la porte du milieu correspondait à la salle de bain.

-Je vais prendre une douche! lâcha-t-elle.

-Je peux venir avec toi? fit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

-Euh... peut-être une autre fois, répondit-elle gênée.

-Dommage, tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques! dit-il avec un sourcil levé.

-Oui, justement je le sais! dit-elle en souriant.

Hermione se rendit dans sa chambre. Les couleurs de la pièce étaient représentative de sa Maison. Elle constata que ses affaires avait été rangé, donc elle mit sa baguette sur la table de nuit et alla prendre des vêtements de rechange avant d'utiliser la porte de sa chambre qui communiquait avec la salle de bain. Hermione resta longtemps sous l'eau. Quand elle eut terminée, elle sortie examiner la bibliothèque de plus près. La sorcière choisie un gros livre portant sur les Sorts et Enchantements de niveau avancé qu'elle s'empressa de lire près du foyer.

Drago avait attendu dans sa chambre en faisant les cents pas, se retenant d'aller la rejoindre sous la douche. Sa pièce était dans les tons de vert et d'argent. Il y avait un grand lit baldaquin, une table de nuit, une armoire qui contenait ses vêtements, un bureau avec une plume et un encrier pour écrire des lettres. Des meubles identique se trouvaient du côté de la préfète.

--------------------------

Les heures passèrent. Drago avait prit sa douche et était aller prendre leur dernier repas de la journée peu de temps après Hermione. La jeune femme était étendue dans son lit depuis une heure, n'arrivant pas à sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle se sentait seule et elle réalisa que Drago lui manquait. La préfète se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle tourna la poignée et y entra, mais elle fut surprise d'entendre quelque chose cogner contre la porte.

-Ouch! Tu peux pas faire attention! cracha le grand blond.

-Oh, je suis désolé, fit-elle en se précipitant vers lui pour voir comment il allait.

-Tu es un vrai danger public! grogna-t-il.

-Comment je pouvais savoir que tu te trouvais derrière **ma porte**?

-Euh... je... bredouilla-t-il, se rendant compte qu'elle marquait un point.

Le regard du jeune homme baissa pendant quelques secondes et il remarqua qu'elle était vêtu d'un petit haut et d'un boxer blanc. "Elle a un corps de déesse! Oh non, pense à autre chose Malefoy!" se dit-il. Le préfet se massa le front en se disant qu'il devrait utiliser un sortilège s'il se réveillait demain avec une bosse sur la tête. C'est à ce moment que la jeune femme remarqua qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer. "Oh par Merlin, ce qu'il est sexy!" pensa-t-elle en rougissant.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure? dit-il pour changer de sujet.

-Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir alors je suis venu faire un tour, **mentie**-t-elle.

-Bon, je retourne dans ma chambre.

-Attends! Je venais te rejoindre, si tu veux tout savoir... avoua-t-elle.

-Toi aussi? fit-il surprit en la fixant dans les yeux.

-Je crois que... je me sentirais plus en sécurité dans tes bras... bredouilla-t-elle.

-Et moi je m'ennuyais de tes sarcasmes, plaisanta Drago.

-C'est pour répondre à tes insultes, se défendit-elle.

-Tu as toi aussi beaucoup de talent dans ce domaine, continua-t-il.

-Espèce de langue de serpant! cracha-t-elle.

-Tu as pourtant l'air d'avoir aimer ce que je t'ai fais hier soir, fit-il d'une voix langoureuse.

Il s'attendit à recevoir une claque quand elle avança rapidement vers lui, mais elle plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne et ils s'embrassèrent fougeusement. Il la serra contre lui tandit qu'elle avait les mains dans ses cheveux blond platine. Hermione s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard quand elle sentie le membre viril de Drago se dresser. Elle recula en se rappelant soudain quelque chose d'important.

-Tu n'en as pas envie? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je viens de me souvenir que je dois faire un sort de contraception d'urgence à cause de ce qui c'est passé hier! dit-elle, paniquée.

-Oh merde, tu as raison! fit-il en la suivant dans sa chambre.

Elle courru chercher sa baguette et prit un moment pour se calmer. Elle se concentra et la pointa sur son ventre pour murmurer le sortilège.

-Je vais devoir faire une formule pour vérifier mon état dans quelques semaines, expliqua-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas beaucoup de chance pour que tu sois enceinte, dit-il pour la réconforter.

-Reste avec moi cette nuit, mais **juste pour dormir**, dit-elle légèrement embarrassée.

-Pas de problème. Allez, au lit maintenant il est très tard, fit-il sur un ton moqueur dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ils échangèrent un sourire pour ensuite se glisser sous les couvertures rouges. Il s'étendit sur le dos et après qu'elle eut posé sa tête sur son torse musclé, il l'entoura de ses bras.

-Bonne nuit Drago, chuchota la jeune femme.

-Fait de beaux rêves Hermione, murmura-t-il.

C'était la première fois qu'ils utilisaient leur prénoms, sans même faire de sarcasme. Ils s'en rendirent compte, mais il ne firent pas de commentaire... Le sommeil les gagnèrent rapidement.

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé les échangent sarcastique? LOL Pour une fois, la fin du Chapitre ne vous rendra pas cinglé pendant la semaine! Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain. Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés dans une petite Review!


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Après avoir lu Ce Chapitre, Lisez bien les **2 Notes** en Bas de la Page!!!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Elissia :** Merci, lol ouais je suis méchante avec eux... pauvre petits! Ce n'est **pas** un des fantasme! LOL 

**violaine1 :** Merci! J'aime bien ajouter un chapitre tous les Jeudis, c'est plus simple pour tout le monde! 

**Jade Malefoy :** Merci! Moi aussi j'aime bien le Drago de ma fic. LOL 

**Syds :** Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ma fic est apprécié! 

**energyser :** Merci! Le chapitre 8 t'a parru très empressé? J'écris mes chapitres par petits bouts, presque tous les jours et je me relis à chaque fois... 

**Sln :** Merci. LOL moi aussi j'aimerais bien étrangler Lucius! 

**carol :** Merci. LOL leur ennuis ne sont pas terminé... 

**stephanie :** Simple, mais direct! Bon, enfin c'est Jeudi, tu es contente?! 

**Yvanna :** Merci, oui je continue! Tu verras ce qui va se passer avec les 4 amis de Hermione bientôt. Pour les pub de fic, c'est surtout que je n'en reviens pas qu'ils n'ont pas plus de review, leur fic sont superbe! Tu n'as qu'a faire un tour dans mes "Favorite stories" pour d'autres histoires géniales! 

**Alba :** LOL Merci! Mais non c'est pas stupide, ça montre que tu aimes ma fic et que tu as hâte de lire la suite! 

**Lianora :** Ha, une autre Serpentard! Bienvenue au Club! LOL Tu es la deuxième à me dire que c'est ton chapitre préféré! Et moi qui avait peur de vous déçevoir... Merci! 

**Perle d'Or :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu dis aimer autant ma fic! 

**Amy Evans :** Merci! Moi aussi j'adore les Drago/Hermione! J'ai 3 autres idées de fic avec le même couple que je vais faire après celle-ci! 

**wilam haementus black :** Ma fic est dans tes favorites?! Merci, je suis contente que tu l'aimes. 

**Kenya Malfoy :** Tu avais l'air de bonne humeur en écrivant la review! J'ai compté 6 "lol". Ce chap est ton préféré?! Merci! J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci! 

**Morri :** Et oui, ils sont enfin arrivé à Poudlard! Que vas-t-il se passer avec les quatres dans le coma? Tu verras plus tard! 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu aimes leur répliques sacarstiques, j'adore les écrire! 

**Hanna2mars :** Tu as bien fais de rajouter **stp**... LOL Je blague, voici la suite! 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 10**

Hemione se réveilla le vendredi matin avec une odeur familière qui planait près d'elle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement et elle vit Drago dormir paisiblement. La jeune femme écarta une mèche blonde de sur sa figure pour mieux l'observer. "Il est vraiment très beau!" pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres en voyant qu'elle était belle et bien dans sa chambre de préfète en chef, elle avait eu peur d'avoir rêvé son retour à Poudlard de la veille. Hermione se levait quand deux bras puissants la fit retomber sur le lit et que le Serpentard roula par-dessus elle.

-Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça? fit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

-À la toilette, j'ai une envie pressante...

-Pas avant de m'avoir dit bonjour, roucoula-t-il.

-OK bonjour! Je peux y aller maintenant? fit-elle, impatiente.

-Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais...

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle se résigna à lui rendre son baiser et sa bonne humeur revint rapidement quand elle ressentie tout le plaisir que ce simple acte pouvait lui procurer. Après quelques minutes, il se replaça à côté d'elle.

-Tu attends ma permission? fit-il sur un ton moqueur.

-Non! J'y allais! répondit-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

-Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi n'est-ce pas?

Sans un mot, elle se dirigea à la salle de bain. "Oh! Ce qu'il peu être arrogant! Mais il est aussi doux et chaque fois qu'il me touche, je me sens frémir de plaisir! Il n'est pas question que je lui avoue ça..." pensa-t-elle en sentant ses joues s'enflamer. De retour dans sa chambre, le jeune Malefoy n'y était plus. Elle en profita pour s'habiller.

Le jeune homme était parti en passant par le couloir. "Je commence à prendre goût à me réveiller avec elle... Ont a aussi beaucoup plus de place que dans la foutu couchette de métal!" se dit-il en se choisissant des vêtements. Il enfila un pantalon bleu marin et une chemise noire. Il vérifia que la salle d'eau était libre en frappant à la porte. Ne reçevant pas de réponse, il entra. Quelques instants plus tard, il était dans leur salle commune. Un parchemin sur une table de travail attira son attention.

_Drago,_

je suis partie à l'infirmerie pour voir si l'état de mes amis s'est amélioré. Je suis  
désolé pour mon attitude, je peux parfois être de mauvaise humeur le matin...

Hermione

-Encore Saint-Potter! siffla-t-il entre ses dents en jetant la lettre dans le foyer.

Il alla à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Les élèves qui se trouvaient sur son chemin s'écartait rapidement en voyant l'air mauvais qu'affichait le grand blond. "Il n'est pas question que je la laisse passer trop de temps avec le balafré ou la belette! Je vais devoir chercher un moyen pour être plus souvent avec elle..." pensa-t-il en prenant place à la table des Serpentards.

Un silence de mort régnait à l'infirmerie. La préfète avait fait un petit arrêt, tour à tour, près des quatres lits occupés par Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville. "Il n'ont vraiment pas chance, ça tombe toujours sur eux..." pensa-t-elle en retenant difficilement ses larmes.

-Bonjour Miss Granger, dit madame Pomfresh.

-Est-ce qu'il y a eu du changement? fit Hermione plein d'espoir.

-Malheureusement non, ils seront transférés Lundi à l'Hôpital Ste-Mangouste si il n'y a toujours pas d'amélioration, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse.

-Est-ce qu'une autre dose de l'antidote aiderait?

-C'est déjà fait, mais il n'y a rien de nouveau. J'ai effectué d'autres examens pour déterminer exactement quels ingrédients avait été utilisé pour faire la **Potion de Sommeil Éternel** et il y en a un qui est inconnu. Malgré les recherche que j'ai faites, personne n'arrive à identifier cette substence, fit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de Hermione.

-C'est vraiment bizarre... Est-ce que vous avez vérifié s'il restait des chocolats empoisonnés dans le train? fit la jeune femme en fixant Harry.

-Il n'y avait que des emballages vide, répondit l'infirmière.

-Les Mangemorts ont probablement emporté ceux qui n'ont pas été mangé en utilisant un sortilège d'attraction... proposa Hermione.

-Allez manger maintenant, arrêtez de vous torturer l'esprit, mon assistante ira vous chercher si jamais ils sortaient de cet état.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup, répondit la jeune sorcière.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, tout les garçons la regardait avec envie. La Gryffondor alla s'asseoir à côté de Lavande Brown. "À quoi je pensais quand j'ai choisie cette petite robe noire? Oh par Merlin, je pensais à Drago!"

Même chez les Serpentards, il y avait plusieurs sorciers qui avaient remarqué les courbes de la jeune femme qui étaient mises en valeur dans cette tenue. "Elle s'est habillé un peu trop sexy pour une simple journée à l'école. Je vais devoir mettre notre relation au clair au plus vite..." se dit Drago en serrant les poings. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer que quelqu'un d'autre que lui pose les yeux sur Hermione de cette façon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire aujourd'hui? demanda Lavande à la brunette.

-Je vais faire une recherche sur des antidotes qui pourraient sauver nos quatres amis, dit la préfète.

-Oh! Tu veux que je te donne un coup de main?

-Merci, c'est gentil, fit-elle en souriant.

-Ce n'est rien! termina Lavande en lui rendant son sourire.

Elles parcoururent une grande quantité de gros livres durant tout l'avant-midi. "C'est beaucoup plus difficile quand ont ne sait pas quoi chercher. Si seulement ont pouvait savoir quel est cet ingrédient secret..." pensa Hermione.

-Bon, je fais une pause, de toute façon c'est bientôt l'heure du repas, dit Lavande.

-Très bien, moi je vais aller consulter ceux de ma salle de préfet.

-Ok, mais ne travaille pas trop! lança-t-elle en allant rejoindre Parvati Patil.

Pendant que les filles faisaient des recherches, Drago essayait de trouver Hermione. Il commença par leur salle commune, puis il pensa qu'elle pouvait être dans les cartiers des Gryffondors. Il arrêta la première personne qui sortait par le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

-Hey toi! Dis-moi si la préfète en chef est là! grogna le grand blond.

-Euh... non je... je ne l'ai pas vu entrée, bredouilla le jeune sorcier avec un air terrifié.

Le croyant sur parole, il n'insista pas. Le Serpentard décida d'aller voir dehors. Encore une fois, il questionna quelques passant, mais personne n'avait aperçu la jeune femme. Il retourna à l'intérieur et en passant devant les toilettes des garçons, il entendit une explosion suspecte. Il y entra rapidement pour découvrir deux jeune sorciers de sa Maison qui avaient des **Bombabouses** dans les mains, ce qui expliquait la puanteur qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Petits abrutis! 10 points vous sera enlevé. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, cracha-t-il.

Le préfet alla mettre au courant Rusard, le consierge de Poudlard, en nommant les deux sorciers pour qu'il leur donne une punition adéquate. De retour dans les couloirs de l'école, il s'arrêta de marcher quand il entendit des pas de course derrière lui.

-Drago attends... fit Pansy Parkinson en reprenant son souffle.

-Fiche-moi la paix! grogna-t-il.

-Ne te fâche pas, je voulais te proposer d'aller embêter les Gryffondors, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-J'ai autre chose à faire, répondit-il sur un ton dur.

-J'ai aussi une proposition indécente pour toi si tu en as envie, fit-elle en posant une main sur le ventre de Drago et en le regardant de manière suggestive.

-Combien tu charges? fit-il mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur.

-Je ne suis pas une prostituée! cracha-t-elle en colère.

Le jeune Malefoy ricana en la voyant s'éloigner au bord des larmes. "Ça lui apprendra! J'espère qu'elle a comprit le message maintenant..." Miss Parkinson le harcelait depuis plusieurs années pour qu'il accepte de la prendre dans son lit. Drago savait qu'elle était passée sur la plupart des Serpentards et il ne se rabaisserait pas à coucher avec cette **pute de service** comme plusieurs la surnommait.

-Peut-être qu'elle est encore près de ses amis, pensa-t-il à haute voix.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie et il s'approcha des lits sans faire de bruit. Aucun signe de la préfète dans les parages. Il faisait demi-tour quand Madame Pomfresh venait faire sa vérification périodique.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous Monsieur Malefoy?

Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était venu voir un ami, parce qu'il n'y avait que des Gryffondors dans la pièce et il ne voulait pas dire qu'il cherchait Hermione. L'infirmière le regardait étrangement, alors il lui dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

-Euh... je crois que je n'ai pas digéré mon petit-déjeuner, **mentit** le grand blond.

-C'est probablement à cause du stress que vous avez vécu ces derniers jours, dit-elle en allant chercher quelque chose.

-Prenez un peu de chocolat et allez vous reposer, dit-elle doucement.

-Merci, répondit-il en partant.

Drago décida de retourner à la salle des préfets pour voir si la jeune sorcière était là. La Gryffondor ne s'y trouvait pas. Il manga son morceau de chocolat assis tranquillement sur le sofa. Quelques minutes plus tard, il tourna la tête vers Hermione quand elle passa par l'ouverture derrière le tableau de **Nicolas Flamel** après lui avoir donné le mot de passe.

-Où étais-tu? Je t'ai chercher tout l'avant-midi! Je me suis même rabaissé en allant à l'infirmerie et **l'idiote de service** avait l'air de se demander ce que je faisais là! J'ai dû lui faire croire que je n'arrivais pas à digérer mon petit-déjeuner! cracha-t-il.

-Pauvre petit! Si tu avais une cervelle, tu aurais pensé que je pouvais être à la bibliothèque! fit-elle sur un ton sarcastique en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-C'est pas possible! Il n'y a que toi qui peut avoir envie d'étudier avant que les cours soient commencés! fit-il, exaspéré par l'intéret de tout vouloir apprendre de Hermione.

-C'était dans le but d'aider mes amis, se défendit-elle.

Drago se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas prit les derniers événements en considération. Un "pop" sonore mit fin à ses réflexions. Les deux préfets étaient désormais habitués de se faire interrompre par ce bruit.

-Bonjour! Avec la permission du directeur, je vous apporte votre repas du midi dans votre salle commune, fit Serky de sa petite voix en déposant les plateaux de nourriture sur une table.

-Merci! Est-ce que tu es heureux ici? demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant de l'elfe.

-Oh oui! Serky est très content de pouvoir à nouveau travailler avec Dobby! Merci beaucoup Miss et vous aussi Monsieur Malefoy, dit-il en s'inclinant avant de disparaître.

-Alors, ce sera toujours comme ça entre nous? demanda Hermione en allant à la table.

-Ça dépend... murmura Drago en la rejoignant pour aller manger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire de si important ce matin?

Il n'arrivait pas à lui répondre. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse avec une fille. Il les laissaient tomber après avoir eut ce qu'il voulait... "Je n'ai pourtant pas le choix, je dois dire quelque chose si je ne veux pas la perdre."

-Est-ce que c'est à propos de toi et moi? fit-elle en le regardant serrer la machoire.

-Euh... oui... c'est ça, bredouilla-t-il.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour ta réputation? Si c'est ça, tu n'es pas le seul! Tu as vu comment je me suis habillée pour te plaire?! Tu imagines moi, Hermione Granger, essaye de faire plaisir à un garçon! fit-elle nerveusement.

Drago évitait maintenant son regard. "Je crois que je n'ai plus à m'en faire pour Potter! C'est moi qu'elle veut!" se dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

-Je pense qu'ont peut prendre la chose comme un nouveau défi... Ce sera amusant de voir la réaction des autres élèves quand ils nous verront ensemble! fit-il en riant.

-Ça tu peux le dire! ricana-t-elle.

-Alors? Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour nous donner une chance? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Je te laisse deviner, fit-elle en allant s'asseoir sur ses cuisses musclées pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un **oui**, dit le jeune homme après avoir quitté ses lèvres.

--------------------------

Quand la mission des hommes masqués fut enfin terminée, ils retournèrent au Manoir Malefoy en anticipant joyeusement une partie de plaisir avec la jeune sorcière. Ils furent très surpris de constater que la porte de la cellule était complètement détruite. Ils se demandaient qui les avaient fait s'échapper.

-Parcourez la maison! Vérifiez si quelqu'un manque à l'appel, ordonna un des Mangemorts.

Quand Walden Macnair croisa le regard du vieux loup-garou enchaîné, il se dit qu'il devait avoir tout vu. Avec un sourire démoniaque, il alla le gifler violement.

-Qui leur a aider à sortir de là! Parle sinon tu subiras le sortilège **Doloris**, cracha-t-il.

-Non pitié! Je dirai tout... C'était Serky, l'elfe qui s'occupe d'apporter la nourriture aux prisonniers, expliqua-t-il rapidement, ne voulant pas faire augmenter la colère du bourreau.

-Drago et cette salope sont partient avec Serky?!

-J'ai clairement vu le jeune Malefoy donner sa chemise à l'elfe et ensuite il les a libéré, précisa le vieil homme.

-Ils nous a donc mentit! J'aurais dû revenir tout de suite pour lui faire passer le test du **Veritaserum**! Tu as fais ton choix Drago, une **mort lente et douloureuse** t'attends, grogna Macnair pour lui-même.

--------------------------

Le repas étant maintenant terminé, les deux préfets s'installèrent, collé l'un à l'autre, sur le sofa pour discuter un peu. Drago l'entourait avec un de ses bras et Hermione avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

-J'ai peur que mes amis ne se réveille pas... dit tristement la Gryffondor.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je suis certain qu'ils vont s'en sortir, répondit le grand blond en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

-Je n'ai encore rien trouvé pour les aider à la bibliothèque. Madame Pomfresh m'a dit ce matin qu'il y avait un ingrédient inconnu dans la **Potion de Sommeil Éternel**, continua-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que ces enfoirés de Mangemorts ont utilisé dans cette potion? se demanda Drago à voix haute.

-Oh! Tu es un génie! fit-elle en l'embrassant rapidement, puis elle se mit debout.

-Hein? dit-il avec un sourcil levé.

-Tu te souviens des euh... des trucs répugnants qu'il y avait dans le bureau de Macnair?

-Oui et alors? s'impatienta le jeune sorcier.

-Je te paris qu'il a gardé la liste de la potion en souvenirs! dit-elle toute énervée.

-C'est possible, sinon il a peut-être des chocolats que l'infirmière pourrait examiner, renchérit le Serpentard.

-Ont doit aller voir Dumbledore pour lui dire!

-Ce n'est pas pour te décourager, mais tu crois vraiment qu'il va faire quelque chose? dit-il en se levant.

-C'est vrai, je le connais mieux que toi et chaque fois Harry, Ron et moi avons dû nous occuper nous-même d'empêcher Voldemort d'arriver à ses fins, expliqua-t-elle avec un air déçu.

-Je suis prêt à t'aider, si tu as un plan...

-Oh! Tu ferais ça pour mes amis?! dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Disons que je le fais plus pour toi et ne vas **surtout** pas dire à Potter que j'ai contribué à sa guérison! dit-il sérieusement.

-Promis! lâcha-t-elle en riant.

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément. "Je n'arrive pas a y croire! Drago Malefoy va faire une bonne action pour son ennemi à cause de moi! Il monte encore plus dans mon estime..." pensa la jeune sorcière.

-Tu avais raison ce matin quand tu as dis que je ne pouvais plus me passer de toi! dit-elle les yeux pétillants de joie après avoir mit fin au baiser.

-Il était temps que tu l'admettes! fit-il sur un ton moqueur.

-Et si ont allaient dans ta chambre, fit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

-Oh! Tu n'auras pas à me le dire deux fois! répondit-il rapidement.

Hermione éclata de rire devant l'expression de surprise du grand blond. Il la transporta dans ses bras et la déposa doucement sur son lit en se couchant sur elle. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes. Ils se délaissèrent de leur chaussure et ensuite la préfète déboutonna et lança par terre la chemise de son amoureux. Le jeune homme relevait sa robe, centimètres par centimètres pour faire durer le plaisir, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui enlève complètement. Elle retira rapidement son pantalon et il tomba sur le sol.

-Oh! Il ne faudrait pas oublier quelque chose d'important! fit Drago en prenant sa baguette magique.

-Une chance que tu y as pensé, je crois que je n'ai pas toute ma tête quand je suis avec toi, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-Que ferais-tu sans moi? blagua-t-il.

Elle ricana, puis il se concentra pour murmurer le sort de contraception. Elle mit les mains dans ses cheveux et le rapprocha pour avoir un autre baiser langoureux qu'il lui donna avec plaisir. Il lui dégraffa son soutien-gorge pour caresser ses seins avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Il dessendit et enleva sa petite culotte en la regardant tendrement dans les yeux. Drago fit glisser ses mains le long de ses jambes et il lui écarta les cuisses pour lécher son intimité. Elle ne tarda pas à gémir sous ses douces caresses. Après quelques instants, elle réussit avec peine à se redresser.

-Tu as changé d'avis? demanda-t-il, déçu.

-C'est mon tour de te faire plaisir, roucoula-t-elle.

Elle le poussa de manière à ce qu'il soit étendu sur le dos. Elle passa ses mains sur son torse en massant légèrement ses muscles. Elle déposa de petit baiser sur tout le haut de son corps, puis elle lui retira son boxer. Elle croisa son regard pour y voir un intense désir. La jeune femme prit doucement son membre viril dans sa bouche pour le sucer langoureusement. Il arqua le dos en poussant des gémissements rauques.

-Arrêtes! C'est assez, je n'en peux plus j'ai envie de toi! s'empressa-t-il de lâcher en la tirant vers lui.

Il roula par-dessus Hermione et il l'embrassa fougeusement. La sorcière le serra dans ses bras et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Drago pour lui indiquer qu'elle était prête. Il entra en elle et il commença les mouvements de va-et-vient.

-Oh, c'est bien mieux que la première fois, s'entendit-elle prononcer.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord! avoua-t-il.

Peu de temps après, ils atteignirent l'orgasme presque en même temps. Il s'étendit à côté d'elle. Hermione se blotie contre lui et elle attendit que sa respiration revienne à la normale pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

-J'ai une chose importante à te confier, **je t'aime Drago**, fit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

-C'est la première fois que ces mots me font autant d'effet... C'est probablement parce que **je t'aime aussi Hermione**, avoua-t-il en caressant sa joue rose dû à l'intense plaisir que la jeune femme avait ressentie récemment.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un élan passionné et durant l'après-midi, ils firent l'amour trois fois. Comme s'ils étaient de nouveaux mariés ne pouvant plus se passer l'un de l'autre, ils le refirent à deux autres reprises avant de s'endormir ensemble dans la chambre du Serpentard.

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Je ne vous avais pas prévenue pour la scène **R**, c'était une petite surprise. Je crois qu'il y a un peu de bave sur votre clavier... LOL Vous avez aimé le chapitre? Il y aura de **l'action Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient appréciés dans une petite Review!

**Mon site web sur Harry Potter est maintenant en ligne!** (le lien est dans mon profile) J'ai fais des **Wallpapers** avec des photos Manipulés, avec les Acteurs, avec des Dessins fais par Ordinateur et d'autres fais à la Main! J'ai aussi des **Informations** pour vous aider à faire vos Fanfics: La liste des Formules, des Créatures Magique, de tous les Personnages, etc. J'ai aussi un **Sondage** dans la section Fanfictions pour m'aider à choisir laquelle de mes idées je ferai après cette fic!


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Wow, j'ai déjà eu beaucoup de visiteurs sur mon site web! (Plus de 100 en 8 jours!) Pour ceux et celles qui n'y ont pas fait un tour, si ça vous intéresse dans ma section Fanfictions, vous pouvez aller voter pour la prochaine fics que je vais écrire parmis mes titres suggérés!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Poucycatt :** Merci! Je suis curieuse de savoir combien de temps ça t'a prit pour lire les 10 chapitres? (approximativement) 

**lilouthephoenix :** LOL Et oui, Drago peu être méchant et mignon! 

**Love-drago-malfoy :** Merci! Beaucoup de gens ont dit avoir adorer les 2 derniers chapitres! 

**Morri :** Merci, voici l'action que tu voulais "voir" LOL. 

**zoulou7 :** Merci, j'ajoute un chapitre chaque Jeudi! Et toi, est-ce que tu as l'intention d'ajouter un chapitre bientôt? 

**Syds :** LOL Merci! Je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait rigoler! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes mes Wallpapers! Enfin un gars sur ! LOL (je l'ai appris par ta soeur!) 

**carol :** Merci, voici la suite que tu attendais! 

**Elissia :** Merci, tu trouves qu'ils sont allé trop vite? Ils ne pouvaient pas se retenir plus longtemps! LOL 

**Kenya Malfoy :** Merci! Tu me mets la pression pour mes prochains chapitre en me disant que c'est ton préféré! J'ai ris quand tu as écris: les mangemorts vont le botter! LOL Tu verras! 

**Amy Evans :** LOL je suis contente que la petite surprise t'aie plu. Pour Harry et Ron, c'est juste parce que ça ajoute des problèmes à Hermione. (je pense comme toi, ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'il ne soit pas dans l'histoire) 

**ViviFil :** Merci! Syds est un garçon?! Oh mon Dieu, je me demandais s'il y en avait qui lisait des fics! C'est super! Moi aussi j'ai été surprise quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de fics sur Drago et Hermione, mais après en avoir lu j'ai adoré! 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 11**

Quand Drago se réveilla le Samedi matin, il fut surprit que Hermione ne soit plus dans son lit. Il se leva, enfila un boxer et alla faire le tour de toutes les pièces de leur appartement. La préfète était dans leur salle commune assise avec un grand livre ouvert devant elle.

-Oh, bonjour, tu as bien dormi? demanda la brunette en le voyant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu manigance encore? fit-il sur un ton moqueur.

-Je prépare mon plan pour sauver mes amis, expliqua-t-elle mystérieusement.

-Ha bon... Je peux savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire?

-J'imagine que tu voulais dire ce que **nous** allons faire. Tu as dis hier que tu allais m'aider! fit-elle remarquer.

-Oui, mais seulement si les risques ne sont pas trop élevés. Comment ont va aller chez moi sans se faire prendre par un professeur ou par quelqu'un qui sera dans ma maison?

-J'ai tout prévu. Je vais emprunter la **cape d'invisibilitée** de Harry pour qu'ont ne soient pas vu. Je suis prête à parier que dans le Manoir Malefoy, il y a une cheminée protégée par des sortilège pour que personne ne connaisse vos déplacements, dit-elle avec un sourcil levé.

-Oui, tu as vu juste, il est dans le bureau de mon père.

-Peux-tu trafiquer le foyer de notre salle pour qu'ont l'utilisent?

-Oui, rien de plus simple! fit-il en bombant le torse, fier de savoir quelque chose que Miss je-sais-tout ne connaît pas.

-C'est parfait! Nous allons pouvoir nous rendre chez toi avec de la **poudre de cheminette**.

Serky arriva juste après la phrase de la jeune femme. Elle referma son livre et fit un clin d'oeil au Serpentard pour qu'il ne parle pas de leur plan devant l'elfe. Il hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il avait comprit.

-Voilà votre petit déjeuner! dit la créature avec un large sourire.

-Merci Serky, répondirent les préfets en même temps.

Après avoir terminé leurs oeufs, Hermione continua sa lecture tandis que Drago alla prendre sa douche. De retour dans sa chambre avec une serviette de couleur verte nouée à la taille, il opta pour un pantalon gris et un chandail blanc avec un col en V. Le jeune homme coiffa ses cheveux blond platine d'un coup de baguette, puis il rejoignit Hermione qui l'attendait à genoux devant le foyer.

-Humm, j'aime bien ton chandail, tes muscles sont mis en valeur... fit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-Et toi, tu as fais exprès de mettre une mini-jupe pour me rendre fou avec tes longues jambes et avec ce décolleté plongeant? dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Oui, je l'avoue! ricana-t-elle.

Hermione portait une jupe verte très courte avec un chandail noir moulant qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Elle avait fait une tresse française avec sa longue chevelure brune à l'aide d'un sortilège dans une revue de coiffure pour sorcières.

-Bon, ont a autre chose à faire que de s'admirer toute la journée... dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

-Si je comprend bien, ont ne vas pas "s'amuser" tout de suite, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

La préfète devint écarlate. "Il ne pense qu'à ça!" se dit-elle. Drago était satisfait de l'embarra de sa petite amie. Il prit sa baguette et se concentra avant de prononcer plusieurs formules complexe pour activer et sécuriser le transport par la cheminée.

-C'est fait! Tu es prête à y aller? demanda-t-il.

-Non, je dois allé chercher la cape de Harry. C'est le moment idéal, parce que tout le monde mange à la Grande Salle, expliqua-t-elle en prenant un sac à dos.

-OK vas-y. Je vais faire un tour pour une dizaine de minutes.

Drago se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il croisa Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, qui s'amusait à déplacer des tableaux, rendant les gens dans les toiles en colère. Le préfet échangea un sourire narquois avec le fantôme avant de continuer sa route. Il se retourna quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il reconnu immédiatement Millicent Bulstrode, élève à Serpentard de la même année que lui.

-Comment va mon Serpent favoris? fit-elle d'une voix douce.

-J'allais bien avant de te voir, répondit-il sur un ton dur.

-Tu es très sexy aujourd'hui, roucoula la jeune femme sans s'occuper de sa remarque blessante.

-Je te le dis tout de suite, tu n'as aucune chance et de toute façon je suis déjà pris, ricana le grand blond.

-Et alors? Tu vas la laisser tomber rapidement comme toujours!

-Non, cette fois c'est du sérieux, dit-il en le réalisant au même moment.

-Es-tu certain que ça va? fit-elle en posant une main sur son front.

-Oui! Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre à embêter! cracha-t-il en la repoussant violement.

Il se remit en route avant que Millicent n'aie pu ajouter autre chose. "J'espère que Hermione ne se fait pas draguer autant que moi. Il faudra nous montrer ensemble au plus vite pour mettre fin à toutes ces avances..." se dit le jeune Malefoy.

Hermione fouilla dans les tiroirs du grand lit à baldaquin de Harry et trouva la cape rapidement, puis elle la mit dans son sac. En se retournant, elle accrocha un cadre qui était disposé sur sa table de chevet. La sorcière se pencha pour le ramasser et en voyant l'image elle se figea dans cette position. C'était une photo de Harry, Ron et d'elle qui affichaient de grand sourire. "Je vais vous sauver, ne vous en faites pas..." pensa-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

-Jolie vu! s'exclama une voix masculine.

-Seamus! Tu as besoin d'un télescope peut-être? fit-elle indignée puisqu'il bavait devant sa poitrine.

-Hermione... qu'est-ce que... tu fais ici? bredouilla-t-il en la reconnaissant.

-Je suis venu emprunter une photo de nous trois parce que je m'ennuis de Harry et de Ron, **mentit** la préfète.

-Oh! Je suis moi aussi beaucoup affecté par leur abscence, avoua-t-il à voix basse.

-Ne t'en fait pas Seamus, je suis certaine que tout rentrera dans l'ordre, fit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

-Je l'espère, murmura-t-il.

-À plus tard, termina-t-elle.

Il lui fit un signe de la main avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre. En fermant la porte, elle laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un suspecte son intention de partir illégalement de Poudlard. Elle déposa délicatement la photo dans son sac et prit le chemin de sa salle commune. En entrant dans les appartements des préfets, elle vit Drago lui faire signe de venir près de la table.

-Serky a apporté le petit déjeuner, expliqua-t-il en pointant la nourriture.

-Parfait, nous allons avoir besoin de force pour ne pas flancher pendant notre mission, fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Est-ce que tout c'est bien passé? demanda-t-il en regardant le sac qu'elle déposait sur le sol.

-Oui, mais j'ai encore dû inventer une histoire quand un camarade de chambre de Harry m'a surprit avant que je sorte de la pièce. C'est probablement ta faute, tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi! termina-t-elle à la blague.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je me moque des gens et je fais des remarques blaissantes, mais je ne mens pas! se défendit-il.

-Et pour ce qui c'est passé dans le Magicobus? fit-elle remarquer.

-Je ne t'ai pas tout dis, c'est différent! Je l'ai seulement bousculé, expliqua le grand blond.

-Parce que tu étais jaloux à cause de l'attention qu'il me portait, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-Cet espèce de petit con, si je le revois un jour... murmura le Serpentard en serrant les poings.

-Bon mangeons, dit-elle avant qu'il n'explose de colère.

Ils mangèrent en silence. La jeune femme termina son repas avant lui, donc elle en profita pour aller mettre la photo du trio dans sa chambre. Quand elle revint dans dans la salle commune, Drago n'était plus là. Soudain, elle sentit deux bras puissant l'entourer solidement.

-Drago! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des plaisanteries! cracha-t-elle.

-Comment as-tu devinés que c'était moi puisque je suis recouvert de la cape d'invisibilité? fit-il déçu.

-Qui d'autre pourrait faire ça? Je ne crois pas que le professeur McGonagall ou que Dumbledore viendrait pour me faire sursauter de cette manière.

-Ouais, bon allons-y maintenant. Je vais commencer par jeter un oeil en passant seulement ma tête pour vérifier que le bureau de mon père est bien vide, dit-il.

-Je suis vraiment très reconnaissante que tu acceptes de m'aider, fit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-La cape me rassure beaucoup, je doute qu'ont puisse se faire prendre avec ça, expliqua-t-il en s'agenouillant près du foyer.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi. **Incendio!** fit-elle pour allumer un feu en pointant sa baguette sur les buches de bois.

Hermione prit ensuite une pincée de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans le foyer. Les flammes devinrent vertes, ce qui indiquait que tout était prêt. Drago utilisa lui aussi une petite quantité de poudre pour ouvrir le passage.

-**Manoir Malefoy Sécurisé!** dit-il avec force.

La jeune femme regarda la tête de son petit ami disparaître avec une grande facination. Après quelques secondes, il se redressa pour ensuite se remettre debout.

-Il n'y a personne dans les environs, dit-il sur un ton satisfait.

-Bon, ont devraient vérifier que nous avons tout. Baguette, cape d'invisibilité, contenant pour mettre "le poison", poudre de cheminette pour notre retour, énuméra la préfète.

Elle ajusta son sac sur ses épaules tandis que Drago ramassait la cape. Il entra dans le foyer, puis il lui offrit la main. Elle la prit avec plaisir en le rejoignant. Il prononça à nouveau le nom de la cheminée de leur destination en lâchant une poignée de poudre.

--------------------------

Le bureau de Lucius était très grand. La jeune femme remarqua immédiatement que la pièce était surtout remplis de livres. "Probablement de la magie noire..." se dit-elle en résistant à aller les consulter. Drago le remarqua et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de les recouvrir par la cape d'invisibilité de Harry.

-Je ne crois pas que ça t'intéresserait, chuchota le grand blond à son oreille.

-Je suis quand même curieuse de voir quel genre de sortilèges ils peuvent contenir, murmura-t-elle à son tour.

-Oublie-ça et suis-moi, fit-il en la tirant doucement par la main qu'il tenait toujours.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net quand le "gardien de la porte" passa rapidement près d'eux. Ils avaient même cessé de respirer. Les muscles de la Gryffondor se raidirent. Drago serra sa main de manière réconfortante. Dès qu'il fut hors de leur champ de vision, ils reprirent leur progression dans les couloirs du Manoir.

-Reste calme, tout va très bien, chuchota le jeune homme.

Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. "Jamais je n'aurais pu supporter de venir ici toute seule..." pensa-t-elle. Pour plus de précaution, elle s'arma de sa baguette.

-Juste au cas ou... murmura-t-elle.

Ils s'immobilisèrent une seconde fois quand un elfe de maison vint faire le nettoyage des tableaux qui décoraient le mur devant la salle à manger. Quelques instants plus tard, le coeur battant, ils écoutaient attentivement à la porte du donjon pour savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Après un moment d'hésitation, ils ouvrirent doucement la porte pour s'y faufiler en silence. Les minutes semblèrent être des heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent enfin le bureau de Macnair.

-Bon, il n'est pas là, je sais que tu n'aimes pas y entrer alors attend-moi ici avec la cape, dit-il en prenant le sac à dos qu'elle portait pour y retirer le contenant de verre.

-Merci, je ne crois pas que mon estomac aurait résité... dit-elle en grimaçant.

Elle marcha un moment quand tout-à-coup, elle entendit un bruit qui lui était familier. C'était l'homme loup-garou qui essayait de se défaire de ses liens. Il était à nouveau sous sa forme humaine, puisque les jours de pleine Lune étaient terminés. Il lui faisait pitié, elle décida donc de le libérer. "Il ne pourra pas me dénoncer, puisqu'il ne peut pas me voir!" se dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-**Destructum!** murmura-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le mur derrière lui, détruisant ainsi les pierres qui le retenait prisonnier.

Le vieil homme fut surprit, mais il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de s'éloigner en traînant les chaînes à ses poignets et ses chevilles. Après avoir fait cette "bonne action" elle décida de retourner sur ses pas pour voir si Drago avait trouvé quelque chose.

Le jeune Malefoy venait de mettre la main sur trois chocolats qui étaient identique à ceux qu'il avait vu dans le train. Il les mit dans le récipient de verre et le replaça dans le sac. En sortant, il fut surprit de tomber sur le boureau qui avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

-Par Merlin! Je suis gâté cette année! Je reçois mon cadeau de Noël en avance! ironisa le Mangemort avec un rire diabolique.

Le jeune Malefoy dirigea sa main vers sa poche pour prendre sa baguette, mais Macnair avait été beaucoup plus rapide que lui. "Oh non! Où est passé Hermione? J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas déjà capturé..." pensa le grand blond en s'efforçant de ne pas paniquer. Il ne parlera pas de la jeune femme devant lui, pour la protéger dans le cas où il n'aurait pas découvert sa présence.

-N'y pense même pas! Dirige-toi vers la salle de torture! cracha Walden.

Drago se dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et qu'il aimait mieux mourir que risquer que Macnair pose les mains sur Hermione. Il avait peur qu'elle se lançe dans un duel avec le Mangemort et qu'elle y laisse sa vie devant ses yeux.

-Oh non! Il a réussit à s'échapper! s'écria Walden en parlant de l'homme loup-garou.

-Vous avez perdu votre jouet? plaisanta le grand blond.

-Ta gueule! Entre ici! grogna le bourreau en le faisant reculer dans une cellule à laquelle il s'empressa de jeter un **sorliège de signature**.

-Espèce de...

-Je ne me ferai pas avoir comme la dernière fois, mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais retrouver mon prisonnier et je reviens tout de suite m'occuper de toi, le coupa le Mangemort.

Le grand blond regarda Macnair partir en courant dans le couloir sombre du donjon. Il soupira en se disant que c'était la fin, mais il entendit des pas rapide venir dans sa direction.

-Drago! Je vais te sortir de là, ne t'inquiète pas! dit Hermione en se débarrassant de la cape.

-Tu te trompe, il a utilisé un sort qui fait en sorte qu'il est le seul à pouvoir détruire ou simplement ouvrir la porte de cette cellule, expliqua le jeune homme sur un ton désespéré, en se rapprochant des barreaux.

-Quoi?! Comment il a pu faire ça? s'énerva-t-elle en sentant les larmes mouiller ses yeux.

-C'est de la magie noire, j'ai ma baguette, mais je ne peux rien y faire... J'ai toutefois une bonne nouvelle, dit-il en lui montrant le contenant avec les friandises empoisonnées.

-Il n'est pas question que je t'abandonne ici! cria la jeune femme.

-Sauve-toi avant qu'il ne revienne, je ne lui dirai pas que tu étais avec moi, dit-il avec un sourire triste.

La Gryffondor fouillait sa mémoire pour trouver le moyen de le sortir de là. "Je ne suis pas la meilleure élève pour rien! Il y a sûrement quelque chose que je peux faire! Merlin, je vous en pris, aidez-moi!" pensa-t-elle en serrant sa baguette.

-Tu es complètement folle! Part tout de suite! Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal! hurla-t-il en colère.

-Oui c'est ça! Tu es un génie! Je ne crois pas que tu vas aimer... dit-elle avec une expression bizarre.

Il la dévisagea, se demandant à quelle formule miracle elle avait pensé. La jeune femme attrapa le contenant de verre, le plaça dans le sac et le remit rapidement sur son dos. Elle se concentra ensuite avant de lancer un sortilège de métamorphose sur Drago. Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise, quand il vit que son corps se transformait pour devenir un furet.

-Allez vient! Ont n'a pas toute la journée! s'impatienta la sorcière en regardant la créature.

Sous cette apparence, il pouvait facilement passer entre les barreaux. Elle rangea sa baguette, se recouvrit de la cape de Harry et prit délicatement le petit animal dans ses mains. Elle se dépêcha de se rendre vers le premier étage, puis fut soulagée de ne rencontrer personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la salle de travail de Lucius. Le furet mordilla ses doigts comme pour dire "Rend-moi mon apparence immédiatement!" Elle lui fit un sourire en prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

-Il n'en est pas question! Je ne reste pas une minute de plus dans cet endroit infernal! expliqua-t-elle en allant dans le foyer.

Drago se résigna et attendit patiemment. Hermione inspira profondément pour se calmer, puis elle chercha dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir du nom que son petit ami avait donné au foyer de leur appartement.

-**Salle des préfets en chefs!** dit-elle en portant une grande attention à la prononciation des mots.

--------------------------

De retour à Poudlard, Hermione soupira, soulagée d'être arrivée au bon endroit sans problème. Le furet bougea en produisant de petit cris. Elle le déposa doucement sur le sol et pointa son bout de bois magique dans sa direction avant de dire la formule.

-Je vais te tuer! dit-il en colère quand il fut de nouveau lui-même.

-C'est comme ça que tu vas me remercier? plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis pour que tu penses à faire ce sortilège? demanda-t-il sur un ton un peu moin dur.

-Quand tu m'as traité de folle, j'ai eu en tête "Maugrey Fol Oeil" et la journée pendant notre quatrième année quand il t'a transformé en furet! expliqua-t-elle en ricanant.

-Oh! Mais pourquoi un furet? Ça aurait pu être un serpant ou un chien, fit-il en grimaçant au souvenir des rebondissement que lui avait fait faire le professeur.

-Un chien est trop gros pour passer entre les barreaux et un serpant, jamais je n'y aurais touché! Dégoûtant et beaucoup moin pratique à transporter avec sa longue queue!

-C'était quand même une expérience traumatisante, dit-il en vérifiant qu'il était totalement lui-même.

-Tu n'es pas trop fâché contre moi j'espère? Si je ne m'étais pas éloignée, rien de tout ça ne se serait produit, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Mais non! Tu te rends compte que je te dois la vie! dit-il en s'approchant pour l'enlacer dans ses bras.

-Tu m'es venu en aide quand nous étions prisonniers tous les deux et qu'une douzaines de Mangemorts voulais profiter de moi! expliqua-t-elle.

-En passant, est-ce que c'est toi qui a permit au loup-garou de s'enfuir?

-Oui! Il aura au moin servit à faire divertion pour nous permettres de partir! ricana-t-elle.

-Je n'en reviens pas... tu ne m'as pas laissé... bredouilla-t-il.

Il était visiblement touché par le refus de la jeune femme de l'abandonner à une mort certaine. Elle sourit d'une oreille à l'autre en le regardant intensément dans les yeux. D'agréable frissons longèrent son dos quand sa petite amie afficha cette pure expression de bonheur.

-C'est normal, je t'aime Drago, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il après avoir mit fin au baiser.

-Humm, humm, fit quelqu'un non loin d'eux pour indiquer sa présence dans la pièce... 

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Avez-vous eu peur pour Drago? Je vous écoute, confiez-vous à moi! LOL Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! (le concept du sorliège de signature fait par Macnair est une de mes inventions)


	12. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Pour le choix de ma prochaine fics sur DM/HG, les votes sont presque égaux pour deux de mes idées. Si ça vous intéresse, le lien de mon site est dans mon profil, dans Fanfictions, vous pouvez **voter**! Je vais aussi ajouter **6 Wallpapers** d'ici deux ou trois jours!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**marilla-chan :** LOL Tu verras qui c'est au début du chapitre! 

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :** Voici la suite que tu attendais avec impatience! Même la plus petite des Reviews fait plaisir et j'ai vu plus petit que ça! 

**Yvanna0620 :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu aie aimés mon idée pour le sortilège de signature. Et oui, il y aura du nouveau pour nos "4 dormeurs". LOL Pour le Humm humm, c'est le deuxième nom que tu as écris. 

**zoulou7 :** LOL Merci. Oui, dans le Livre c'est écrit "fouine bondissante" mais c'est une expression, il a été changé en furet. De toute façon, ce n'est qu'un détail! Pauvre Drago! LOL Je te comprend pour ta fic, les autres idées d'histoires que j'ai en tête, ce ne sont que des "thèmes" pour l'instant si ont peut dire. 

**vix :** Merci! Tu dois attendre 6 jours, mais imagine mes autres lecteurs qui ont commencé à lire dès le début, je les tortures depuis longtemps avec mes fins de chapitre en suspence! Tu peux te compter chanceuse d'avoir tout lu d'un coup! 

**Elissia :** Tu es proche du suiside tellement tu aimes ma fic? Merci! LOL 

**Jade Malefoy :** LOL A quoi t'attendais-tu? Je suis une Serpentard! LOL Ce Chapitre ton préféré? Merci! 

**Namie cassy :** Me tuer? LOL Si tu fais ça, tu ne sauras jamais la suite! 

**lau :** Merci! Je me surprend moi-même parfois en relisant mes Chapitres! Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi cette histoire m'inspire autant! LOL 

**stephanie :** Ils ne se réveilla pas parce qu'ils ont une trop grande quantité de poison dans le corps et que l'infirmière ne peut pas identifier un des ingrédients pour pouvoir faire un meilleur antidote. Tu verras un changement dans Ce Chapitre! 

**carol :** Merci, merci, merci. LOL j'ai fais comme toi avec ton tripple j'adore. 

**Morri :** Oui, j'ai bien ris en imaginant la réaction de Drago quand elle l'a changé en furet! LOL Tu verras pour l'antidote dans Ce Chapitre! 

**Poucycatt :** LOL Merci! J'aime bien le fait de poster un chapitre tous les jeudis, c'est régulier pour les lecteurs et pour moi! 

**Amy Evans :** Merci! Moi aussi c'est ma partie préférée quand Hermione prouve son amour à Drago en ne l'abandonnant pas! 

**Kenya Malfoy :** Merci! Je ne sais vraiment pas où je vais chercher toutes ces idées, mais je suis heureuse qu'elles te plaises! 

**Syds :** LOL Merci. Je ne suis plus en avance... merde! C'est parce que j'ai lu tellement de fics et que j'étais aussi prise avec la conception de mon site web, mais je ne vais pas être en retard pour Jeudi! 

**Malicia Malfoy :** Ma fic est ta préférée?! Wow merci! 

**lilouthephoenix :** LOL Oui, Drago de nouveau en furet! 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 12**

Les préfets se retournèrent immédiatement vers la personne qui était dans leur appartement. Ils furent soulagés de voir l'identité de l'intru. L'homme qui était confortablement installé sur le sofa, affichait un petit sourire.

-C'était une très bonne formule de métamorphose Miss Granger, mais vous devriez savoir qu'il est interdit de l'utiliser, dit le vieil homme.

-Pardon, Monsieur le directeur, mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort, expliqua Hermione.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre effectivement, mais j'aimerais encore mieux connaître toute l'histoire, continua Dumbledore de sa voix calme.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard, puis ils se dirigèrent vers des sièges qui faisaient face aux vieil homme. La sorcière avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait leur faire, comme par exemple les expulser de l'école de Poudlard. Elle s'efforça de ne plus y penser en se lançant dans ses explications.

-Premièrement, j'aimerais vous dire que nous avons en notre possession des chocolats qui contiennent le poison, dit précipitamment la jeune femme en sortant le récipient de verre qui contenait les trois friandises.

-Très bonne nouvelle, je vais tout de suite les confier à quelqu'un, Serky! dit le directeur.

-Oui Monsieur, dit l'elfe après avoir fait son apparition.

-Me feriez-vous le plaisir d'apporter à l'infirmière ce que Miss Granger tient dans ses mains? demanda l'homme à la barbe argentée.

-Certainement Monsieur! Je suis heureux de voir que vous aller bien vous deux, couina la créature à l'attention des préfets.

Ces derniers ce demandaient de quoi il voulait parler. Ils fronçèrent les sourcils en fixant étrangement Serky qui prenait délicatement le contenant de verre en adressant un énorme sourire à Hermione, puis à Drago. L'elfe parti aussi vite qu'il était venu, avant qu'ils aient eut le temps de lui poser des questions.

-C'est grace à cet elfe que j'ai été mis au courant que vous n'étiez plus à Poudlard, commença Albus comme s'il avait lu leur pensées.

-Hermione, tu lui avais dis quelque chose? fit Drago.

-Serky a découvert de la Poudre de Cheminette, sur le sol devant votre foyer. Sachant qu'il est interdit d'utiliser les cheminée comme moyen de transport dans les Quatres Maisons et dans les cartiers des Préfets, il est aussitôt venu me prévenir, car il avait peur pour vous, expliqua Dumbledore.

-Bon, Drago ont va se faire renvoyer maintenant, c'est certain! Je vais faire mes valises, dit-elle.

La gorge serrée, elle se levait quand le grand blond lui agrippa le bras pour la ramener en position asise. Il lui fit un regard qui semblait dire "Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je vais m'occuper de tout."

-Tout est de ma faute! C'est moi qui a utilisé mes connaissances avancées pour activer notre foyer pour qu'ont puisse aller chez moi dans le but de chercher une liste des ingrédients ou des chocolats pour permettre la guérison des amis de Hermione, lança le jeune Malefoy.

-Ne fait pas ça Drago! C'était mon idée, c'est moi qui doit en subir les conséquences! rectifia-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Calmez-vous, et raconter tout ce qui c'est passé, demanda doucement le vieil homme.

Les deux adolescents expliquèrent en détails ce qu'ils avaient fait durant la matinée. Normalement, ils auraient évité de mentionner l'épisode de la métamorphose de Drago en furet, mais puisqu'il avait été témoin de la transformation à leur arrivée... Le jeune homme parla de la manie qu'a Macnair de conserver un souvenir de chacune de ses missions.

-Je vois... C'était vraiment très dangereux de faire ça, même avec la cape d'invisibilitée de Monsieur Potter, fit remarquer Dumbledore.

-Qu'est-ce que vous aller faire de nous? fit Hermione à voix basse.

-Je ne vais pas vous renvoyer, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète Miss Granger. Je ne vais cependant pas vous accorder ni vous enlever de points, puisque l'école n'était pas menacé. Je laisse le soin à vos amis de vous remercier quand ils seront rétablis, répondit le directeur.

-Oh merci beaucoup Monsieur! s'empressa-t-elle de lâcher.

Drago adressa un signe de tête au vieil homme, qui lui rendit avec un sourire amusé. Le grand blond remarqua qu'il tenait la main de Hermione et que Dumbledore l'avait vu.

-J'ai remarqué un rapprochement entre vous... fit Albus, les yeux pétillants.

Hermione sentie aussitôt ses joues s'emflammer. "Oh par Merlin! Nous nous sommes embrassés et dit **je t'aime** devant lui..." pensa-t-elle en voulant soudainement allé se cacher dans sa chambre pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

-Je n'y vois aucune objection, continua le directeur de Poudlard.

-Sauf que ce n'est pas très bon pour ma réputation, blagua le préfet.

-Drago! protesta la Gryffondor en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule avec la main qu'il ne tenait pas.

-Je plaisantais! se défendit-il.

-Je n'en suis pas certaine... s'entendit-elle prononcer.

Le Serpentard se contenta d'échanger un sourire avec l'homme à la barbe argentée. Ce dernier se leva, ce qui ramena l'attention de Hermione sur lui, sans qu'elle puisse cacher ses joues devenues écarlates.

-Je me rend à l'infirmerie et je vais envoyer Serky vous informer dès qu'ils seront réveillés, dit-il.

-Merci, dirent les deux amoureux en même temps.

Quand il fut parti, Hermione enfouie son visage dans le torse musclé du jeune Malefoy en passant un bras derrière son dos et elle posa l'autre sur sa nuque. Légèrement surprit par la réaction de sa petite amie, il la serra dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien, nous sommes loin du danger et nous ne serons pas expulsés de l'école, murmura-t-il.

-Tu as voulu lui faire croire que tu étais responssable pour que je ne sois pas renvoyée? fit-elle avec étonnement en relevant la tête.

-J'ai cru bien faire... commença-t-il.

-C'était vraiment gentil à toi! le coupa la jeune femme.

-Si tu en parle à Potter, je dirai que toutes les épreuves que tu as dû surmonter depuis ta première année à Poudlard, ton probablement rendu folle et que tu as tout imaginé, dit-il mi-furieux, mi-moqueur.

-Idiot! ricana-t-elle.

-Oh non! Le **vieux fou** va sûrement leur dire que c'est toi et moi qui a permit de les sauver!

Hermione faillit s'étrangler de rire devant l'expression dégoûtée du grand blond. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant qu'il avait délibérément aidé des Gryffondors, parce qu'il avait une réputation a maintenir. Le fait que Drago ait une relation avec une fille de cette Maison était déjà beaucoup...

-Ce n'est rien comparé a ce qu'il va te faire quand il apprendra que nous formons un couple! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je pense que je vais emporter mon appareil photo de sorcier quand nous irons les voir pour immortaliser leur réaction, blagua-t-il.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs côtes soient douloureuse. Hermione essuya même quelques larmes tellement elle riait.

-En parlant de ça, est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour qu'ont entre en se tenant par la main pour le repas ce midi? C'est pour officialiser notre relation, fit Drago avec un sourire malicieux.

-Tu es vraiment sérieux? dit-elle en le fixant tendrement.

-Oui, j'en ai assé de devoir repousser toutes les salopes de Serpentards!

-Je ne te connais pas encore très bien, mais je t'aurais plutôt imaginé du genre à me tromper, dit-elle avec un regard soupçonneux.

-Les Malefoy ont beaucoup de défauts, mais ils sont fidèles! expliqua-t-il.

-J'espère au moin que tu n'as pas été trop méchant avec les filles qui étaient attirées par toi, demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

-Oh non! J'ai seulement utilisé quelque sortilèges impardonnable, plaisanta le grand blond.

-Ne fait pas de blague avec ses sorts, si jamais quelqu'un t'entendait tu aurais de gros problèmes.

-À vos ordre Miss Granger! répondit-il sur un ton narquois.

-J'accepte d'aller dans la Grande Salle avec toi, dit-elle pour répondre à sa proposition.

-Bon, une chose de réglé! Maintenant, qu'allons-nous faire en attendant? fit-il en posant une main sur le bas-ventre de la sorcière en la regardant de manière suggestive.

-C'est pas possible d'être aussi obsédé que ça! s'indigna la jeune femme.

-Ont n'a pas de devoir puisque les cours ne sont pas commencé et ont doit attendre ici parce que Serky va venir nous avertir quand ce sera le temps d'aller à l'infirmerie, expliqua-t-il.

-Justement! L'elfe pourrait nous surprendre en pleine action! cria-t-elle en rougissant.

-Je dois avouer que tu marques un point... Tu as dis que tu ne me connaissais pas beaucoup, profitons-en pour discuter, proposa Drago.

Les traits de Hermione se radoussirent et ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils aimaient, ils se racontèrent quelques anecdotes de leur enfance et d'autres pendant leurs séjours à l'école de Poudlard.

--------------------------

-Alors Pompom, quelles sont les nouvelles? fit Dumbledore en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

-Bonjour Albus, j'allais justement vous voir. L'elfe de maison qui m'a apporté les chocolats n'a pas voulu répondre à mes questions, fit-elle remarquer.

-C'est encore une idée de Miss Granger...

La femme lui adressa un regard curieux. Le directeur de l'école replaça ses lunette en demi-lune, puis il résuma rapidement ce que les préfets avaient fait.

-Je suis surprise par l'attitude du jeune Malefoy, dit-elle.

-Vous n'êtes pas la seule! J'ai l'impression que cette année s'annonce très bien! s'exclama-t-il.

-Bon, pour en revenir au poison, j'ai réussis à isoler la substence et à produire un antidote, expliqua-t-elle.

-Très bien, est-ce que vous leur avez donné? continua le vieil homme.

-Oui et il n'ont toujours pas eut de réaction, fit Madame Pomfresh la tête basse.

-Laisson faire le temps. Allez vous reposer, je vais veiller sur eux, dit le directeur de sa voix douce.

L'homme à la barbe argentée voyait clairement que l'infirmière était très inquiète pour les quatres adolescents. Il avait une grande confiance en elle et il pressentait que la santé des jeune gens allait s'améliorer.

--------------------------

-Je n'en peux plus! Ça fait une heure et demi et Serky n'est pas encore venu! s'impatienta Hermione.

-Tu veux qu'ont s'y rendent tout de suite? demanda Drago sur un ton calme.

Pour toute réponse, elle se leva du sofa et se dirigea vers la sortie. La jeune femme marchait dans le couloir quand le grand blond la ratrappa. Elle lui prit la main nerveusement. La préfète ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie avec tellement de force qu'elle frappa le mur avec un grand bruit, faisant sursauter Dumbledore. Madame Pomfresh qui était dans la pièce d'à côté arriva rapidement, pensant qu'un nouveau patient venait d'arriver.

-Pardon, ce n'était pas voulu, s'excusa Hermione en voyant l'expression des deux adultes.

-Vous ne devriez pas être ici! s'exclama l'infirmière.

-Ça va Pompom, laissez-les rester, dit le vieil homme doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Est-ce qu'ils vont mieux ou pas? s'inquiéta la jeune sorcière.

-Pour l'instant leur état est stable, tout ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant, c'est patienter, expliqua le directeur.

La brunette relâcha Drago et s'approcha de Harry. Son coeur se serra quand elle vit qu'il était très pâle. Elle sentie ses genoux fléchir, puis sa vue devint embrouillée jusqu'à ce que se soit le noir total.

-Hermione! cria le grand blond en courrant vers sa petite amie.

Elle venait de perdre connaissance et elle s'était écroulée sur le sol. Le préfet la souleva avec précaution, les mains tremblantes.

-Déposez-la sur ce lit! dit précipitamment Madame Pomfresh.

-Il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer, c'est probablement ses nerfs qui ont lâché. Elle a vécu beaucoup de chose traumatisante en peu de temps, dit Albus pour les empêcher de paniquer.

-Comment faites-vous pour garder votre sang-froid dans toutes les situations, s'énerva Drago en allant vers le directeur.

-L'expérience, Monsieur Malefoy. À mon âge, j'en ai vu de toutes les couleurs, répondit le vieil homme.

Le Serpentard croisa les bras et fixa les quatres amis de sa compagne. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter qu'ils soient envoyés à l'hôpital spécialisé dans le soin des maladies et blessures magiques. Il jeta un oeil au directeur et il fut heureux de constater que son attention était porté sur l'infirmière. Le jeune homme s'arma de sa baguette et murmura un sortilège en la pointant vers Ginny. Il continua avec Ron, puis Neville. Quand il arriva à côté de Harry, la jeune Weasley s'était redressée en produisant un petit cri de surprise.

-Tout va bien jeune fille, vous êtes en sécurité à Poudlard, dit l'homme à la barbe argentée en l'approchant.

La rouquine reconnu l'endroit et quand elle posa les yeux sur son frère, il se réveilla. Madame Pomfresh vint les examiner après avoir administré une potion à Hermione, qui était revenue à elle aussitôt.

-Ginny! Ron! s'écria la brunette, folle de joie.

Le directeur remarqua que Drago se tenait à côté de Harry et qu'il avait sa baguette en main. Il soupçonna immédiatement qu'il avait fait quelque chose. L'homme alla le rejoindre silencieusement avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Je vois que Miss Granger vous a transmit sa mauvaise habitude à jouer les héros, dit-il sur un ton amusé en voyant que Neville était lui aussi redevenu conscient.

-Je sais que ce que j'ai fais est illégal à Poudlard, mais c'était pour faire le bien, commença le grand blond.

-Quel sortilège avez-vous fait? demanda Dumbledore.

-Un sort de magie noire pour transférer un poison, dans ce cas-ci c'était l'antidote, dans le sang de la personne pour un effet beaucoup plus rapide, expliqua Drago.

-Si je comprend bien, vous l'avez fait pour elle? fit-il en désignant Hermione.

Le jeune Malefoy ne répondit pas et Albus en déduit qu'il avait deviné juste. La préfète se rendit près d'eux en se demandant pourquoi Harry était le seul qui n'avait pas réagit à l'antidote.

-Je n'ai pas encore prononcé le sort pour lui, dit le grand blond.

La préfète lança un regard interrogatif à Dumbledore et à son petit ami. Ce dernier s'expliqua devant l'expression de surprise et d'admiration de la sorcière, surtout quand il lui exposa la raison pour laquelle il avait posé ce geste.

-Laisser-le faire pour Harry aussi! supplia-t-elle.

-Monsieur Malefoy, je n'ai rien vu. Ils se sont réveillés grâce à l'antidote que l'infirmière leur à donné, dit le vieil homme en adressant un clin d'oeil à Drago.

Le préfet acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de chuchoter la formule. Il rangea discrètement son bout de bois magique et il s'éloigna avec Hermione sur les talons.

-Pas un mot de ça à qui que ce soit! lui murmura-t-il en lui agrippant les poignets.

-Je commence à te connaître, je n'avais pas l'intention de le crier dans les couloirs de l'école, dit-elle à voix basse.

-C'est déjà assé humiliant que le **vieux fou** soit au courant! continua-t-il dans un murmure.

-Oui, j'ai compris! Maintenant est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher, tu me fait mal! dit-elle en essayant de libérer ses bras de l'emprise de Drago.

-Oh! Désolé, je ne m'en rendais pas compte...

-Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis vraiment touchée de ce que tu as fais pour mes amis, dit la jeune femme en le serrant contre elle.

-Hermione! Qu'est-ce qui te prend! cria Harry qui venait de mettre ses lunettes devant ses yeux.

-Tu es dans la merde! marmonna Drago à son oreille.

La préfète s'éloigna de lui en essayant de ne pas rire. "Au moin, il n'a pas emporté son appareil photo!" se dit-elle. Les autres n'avaient rien vu, car ils étaient occupés à répondre aux questionnaire de santé de l'infimière. Dumbledore était très amusé par la situation.

-Salut Harry! Comment... commença-t-elle.

-Tu étais collé à Malefoy?! Explique-toi tout de suite! la coupa le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

Tous les autres dans la pièce c'étaient tournées vers le célèbre Potter et la Miss je-sais-tout. Drago se rapprocha pour mieux voir la réaction que son ennemi allait avoir quand il apprendrait la nouvelle.

-Je... euh... Nous nous aimons... bredouilla-t-elle, gênée d'avouer ça devant toutes ces personnes.

-Quoi?! s'écrièrent Harry, Ron, Ginny et même Neville, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles. 

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient appréciés dans une petite Review!


	13. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Je me suis vraiment amusée en écrivant les réactions dû au couple Drago/Hermione dans ce chaptire! J'espère que vous allez rire autant que moi! LOL Bonne Lecture!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Hanna2mars :** Merci! Je le prend pour un compliment! LOL Voilà la suite! 

**Kenya Malfoy :** Merci! LOL C'est vrai que ça aurait été drôle qu'il emporte son appareil photo, mais juste le fait de l'avoit mentionné nous l'a fait imaginer, ce qui était suffisant pour vous faire rire! LOL Moi aussi j'adore ta fic! 

**Sln :** Merci! Tu adores leur réaction? Attends de lire ce chapitre! Tu n'avais encore rien vu! LOL 

**zoulou7 :** Merci! LOL le diminutif Dumby me fait toujours rire! Bon, OK mais "fouine" je trouve que ça fait trop "fouiner" tandis que "furet" c'est clair que c'est un animal. 

**scarlett :** LOL J'imagine que tu aimes toujours ma fic si tu souhaites la semaine des 4 jeudi! Merci! Ce ne sera pas possible, parce que j'ai à peine le temps d'écrire mon chapitre par semaine mantenant... 

**kam-livy :** LOL Merci! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. 

**Jade Malefoy :** Merci! J'avais l'impression que ce chapitre était moin bon... Je suis surprise de n'avoir reçu que des compliments! 

**Namie cassy :** Merci! Oui, je continue! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic! 

**Elissia :** Merci! Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup ris en écrivant ce chapitre! LOL Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic! 

**hermoineu :** LOL Merci. Oui, ce chapitre avait deux pages de moin que d'habitude, c'est parque j'ai eu tellement mal à la tête toute la semaine, que je n'avais pas la force de me concentrer pour écrire. 

**Syds :** Merci! LOL Je suis heureuse que tu es aimés mon chapitre, j'avais peur qu'il soit moin bon que les autres... 

**Sarah Lily Potter :** LOL Merci. T'en fait pas pour ta review, je l'ai adoré! Je suis contente que tu aimes les Jeudis grâce à moi! 

**MJ :** Merci! Rire Démoniaque Hé oui, je suis digne d'être chez les Serpentards! LOL Le moment que tu attendais vas arriver dans ce chapitre! 

**Poucycatt :** Merci! Tu as hâte de lire leur réaction? Moi j'avais hâte de les écrires! LOL 

**Malicia Malfoy :** Rire Diabolique Je suis Serpentard, c'est pour ça! LOL Je suis contente de te faire rire et que tu aime autant ma fic! Merci! Je m'amuse surtout en écrivant les réplique de Drago! 

**Morri :** LOL Harry ne sera pas le seul à "capoter" à cause de Drago et Hermione! 

**Amy Evans :** Merci! Tu vas voir leur réaction dans ce chapitre! 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 13**

Il sembla à Hermione que le silence durait depuis une heure, mais il ne devait pas y avoir eut plus d'une minute qu'elle avait annoncé à ses amis sa relation avec Drago. Elle jeta un oeil derrière pour voir que son Serpentard préféré avait les bras croisés et qu'il affichait un sourire malicieux. Il semblait se dire "Oui Potter! Elle est à moi et tu ne peux rien y faire!" se qui la rendit un peu nerveuse.

-Drago et moi, nous sommes un couple, dit-elle pour vraiment tout clarifier.

Le jeune Weasley avait prit une teinte de la même couleur que ses cheveux, dû à sa colère. Ginny et Neville avaient la bouche grande ouverte, complètement figés comme s'ils avaient été Stupéfixié et Harry avait l'air d'être au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Tu appelles cet ordure par son prénom?! cracha Ron comme s'il allait vider le peu de nourriture que contenait son estomac d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Franchement! C'est mon **petit ami** et j'aimerais que tu ne l'insulte pas, surtout s'il est présent dans la pièce! s'indigna-t-elle.

-C'est bon Hermione, je sais déjà qu'ils me détestent, dit le grand blond d'une voix calme.

-Je suis d'accord avec Miss Granger jeune homme, c'est grâce à nos préfets que Madame Pomfresh à pu faire l'antidote pour vous guérir, fit remarquer Dumbledore.

-C'est exact et je crois que vous devriez lui faire des excuses, ajouta l'infirmière.

-Désolé, marmonna Ron la tête basse, après un moment de silence.

Personne n'osait poser de question, ils étaient encore tous bouche bée par la révélation du directeur de l'école. Hermione recula d'un pas pour être à côté de son amoureux. Celui-ci venait de décroiser ses bras et il regardait en direction de la sortie.

-Je vais te laisser le **bonheur** de raconter à tes amis tout ce qui c'est passé durant les derniers jours, fit-il avec une légère grimace.

-Je te comprend, dit-elle en souriant.

-Ont se rejoint dans nos appartements avant d'allé manger, d'accord?

-Oui, a plus tard, dit-elle, pétillante de joie.

Drago lui donna un rapide baiser, sous les yeux horrifiés des trois garçons. Ginny semblait trouver qu'ils étaient mignons ensemble, car elle affichait un petit sourire. "Probablement la solidarité féminine" se dit Hermione en croisant son regard.

-Vous partez déjà Monsieur Malefoy? dit le directeur de sa voix douce.

-Oui, j'ai des responsabilités de préfet à respecter, répondit-il poliment, puis il parti.

Le ton anormalement gentil qu'il avait utilisé révoltait encore plus les Gryffondors, excepté la rouquine. Elle se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur le même lit que son frère, dans le but de lui changer les idées.

-Ne pense plus à Malefoy, moi j'aimerais savoir pourquoi nous sommes tous ici, dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qui arrivé? fit Neville.

-Miss Granger va tout vous expliquer, dit l'homme à la barbe argentée.

-Bon, puisque vous allez bien, je vais vous laisser, mais je tiens à ce que vous restiez jusqu'à l'heure du repas, dit l'infirmière.

D'un geste de la main, Dumbledore fit apparaître deux chaises, une pour Hermione et l'autre pour lui. Harry était pâle, mais il paraîssait en meilleur état malgré le fait qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à parler. Hermione commença par les chocolats qu'ils avaient tous reçu dans le train, puis les Mangemorts qui étaient derrière tout ça en expliquant la raison de leur attaque et de son enlèvement avec Drago.

-Alors tous ça est la faute de Malefoy! Et pourquoi il n'y a que nous quatres à l'infirmerie?! cracha Harry, fou de rage.

-Calmez-vous Monsieur Potter, dit le vieil homme.

Albus dit qu'une plus grande quantité de poison se trouvait dans leur organisme. Le jeune homme à la cicatrice confirma qu'il avait offert deux chocolats supplémentaire à chacun. Il fit ses excuses à ses amis, mais ils répondirent tous, incluant Hermione et Dumbledore, qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir que les friandises contenaient un poison.

-Où les Mangemorts vous ont-ils emmené? Comment avez-vous fais pour revenir à Poudlard? demanda soudainement Ginny.

La préfète expliqua la torture qu'avait subi le grand blond et qu'il refusa de se joindre à eux. Neville et la rouquine grimaçèrent à la description des blaissures du Serpentard, tandis que les deux autres se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire, ce qui rendit Hermione furieuse.

-Franchement, ce n'est pas drôle! C'est ce qui m'a fait réaliser qu'il n'était pas du tout comme son père! Il fait des répliques sarcastiques, je l'admet, mais il n'est pas notre ennemi! Maintenant fermez-la et laisser-moi terminer mon histoire! s'exclama-t-elle.

La brunette adressa un regard désolé au directeur, qui ne dit rien à sa grande surprise, puis elle continua son récit. La sorcière ne parla pas de la manière douce qu'elle avait d'abord utilisé pour libérer Drago du sortilège de l'impérium, ce qui se limita aux gifles, au grand bonheur des garçon encore une fois. Ensuite elle parla de Serky et du loup-garou, puis ce fut le mensonge du grand blond au sujet de devenir Mangemort pour la sauver de ce qu'ils voulaient lui faire, sans mentionner ce qu'ils avaient dû faire devant ces pervers, pour finalement être débarrassé d'eux quand Voldemort les a appelé avec leur Marque des Ténèbres.

-Quelle chance! s'exclama Ginny, soulagée, qui avait retenue son souffle.

Hermione poursuivit avec leur fuite grâce à l'elfe de maison, à leur combat avec l'ami de Macnair qui gardait la porte, puis avec leur retour dans le Magicobus.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas comment Malefoy et toi, avez permis de nous guérir? fit Neville.

La préfète prit une grande respiration et leur dit qu'ils avaient trouvé des chocolats dans les **souvenirs** de Macnair au Manoir Malefoy. Elle commença avec la poudre de cheminette, mais à la mention de la cape de Harry, celui-ci serra les dents, furieux que le Serpentard y ait touché. La jeune femme continua avec l'emprisonnement de son amoureux, de la divertion qu'elle avait fait sans le vouloir avec le loup-garou. Le jeune Potter se calma quand elle parla de l'épisode du furet. Elle termina avec leur retour, surprit par le directeur dans leur salle commune.

-Dumbledore à fait porter les chocolats à l'infirmière et elle a fait l'antidote rapidement, expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu sors avec Malefoy? dit Ron presque dans un murmure, sa peau étant redevenu de couleur normale.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire? Est-ce que tu as écouté ce que je viens de vous raconter? s'énerva Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas une blague? Tu es vraiment amoureuse de Malefoy? dit Harry à voix basse, ne voulant pas le croire.

-Ont a beaucoup parler, la situation nous a rapproché et je crois que le fait qu'ont se détestait tant était probablement pour ne pas s'avouer qu'il y avait une attirance entre nous, dit-elle plus calmement.

-Il m'a semblé gentil aujourd'hui et vous savez ce qu'ont dit: les contraire s'attire! dit Ginny en ricanant.

-Merci Gin! Je suis certaine qu'il te plaira quand tu le connaîtra mieux! dit-elle, heureuse de la réaction de la jeune fille.

-Je retourne dans mon bureau avant le repas. Les garçons, ne soyez pas trop dure avec Miss Granger pour son choix envers Monsieur Malefoy, dit l'homme à la barbe argentée en s'éloignant.

-Nous n'allons pas arracher la tête de Malefoy, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète Monsieur, grogna Harry en jetant un oeil à Ron.

-Je vous donne du temps pour **digérer** tout ça, fit Hermione en partant à son tour.

--------------------------

Walden Macnair, rouge de colère, avait convoqué les Mangemorts pour discuter de la promesse qu'ils avaient fais à Lucius. Quand ils furent tous présent, il prit la parole.

-Le jeune Malefoy est revenu ici et il a réussit à m'échapper par je-ne-sais-quel-miracle, mais j'ai maintenant une motivation de plus pour le tuer! cracha-t-il.

-C'est une chance pour toi que ce n'était pas un travail pour notre maître, il t'aurait torturé pour avoir échoué ta mission, ricana un mage noir.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter! Réfléchissez un peu! grogna Macnair.

-Nous pourrions l'attirer dans un piège avec l'aide d'un de nos espions à Poudlard, proposa un homme masqué avec un rire diabolique.

-Très bien, mais il faut préparer un plan d'attaque, roucoula le boureau, exité à la perspective de faire souffrir Drago en s'imaginant utiliser divers objects tranchant pour le saigner doucement.

--------------------------

Hermione était asise en attendant Drago pour allé manger. Elle repensait à l'expression de ses amis dans l'infirmerie. Harry et Ron avaient l'air de se croire en plein cauchemar. Elle avait même cru voir de la déception dans leur regard. Le fait que Ginny l'ait bien prit la soulageait un peu. La préfète n'entendit pas le tableau pivoter quand son amoureux arriva enfin.

-J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop fâché contre moi... se dit-elle à haute voix.

-S'ils le sont, ça voudra dire qu'il ne te respecte pas assé pour accepter tes choix, dit le grand blond.

La jeune femme sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita dans les bras de Drago. Ce dernier s'attendait à ce que les Gryffondors ne prennent pas la nouvelle très bien.

-Je suis disposé pour les torturer si tu veux, dit-il à moitié sérieux.

-Ce serait super! Tu pourrais graver sur leur torse: Hermione aime Drago, blagua-t-elle en riant.

-Je ne l'appelle pas Saint-Potter pour rien, je suis certain qu'il réalisera que tu comptes beaucoup pour lui et que ce n'est pas moi qui l'empêchera d'être ton ami. Les Weasley suivront son raisonnement, dit-il pour la réconforter.

-Tu oublis Neville, fit-elle remarquer.

-Lui ont s'en fou! plaisanta le préfet.

-C'est pas très gentil de dire ça, ricana-t-elle.

-Alors tu es prêtes à allé officialiser notre relation devant toute l'école? fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Non, j'ai une dernière chose à faire avant.

Sous le regard interrogateur du grand blond, Hermione posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Il mit tout son amour dans ses gestes, comme pour lui donner du courage pour ce qu'ils allaient révéler à tous dans quelques instants.

-Maintenant je me sens bien mieux! fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il se contenta de rire et de la suivre, à une distance de deux ou trois mètres pour garder l'effet de surprise. Les préfets entrèrent, mains dans la mains, dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'immobilisèrent à l'entrée, attendant la réaction des élèves. Un des Serpentard se leva.

-Hey Malefoy! Tu as une merde accroché au bras! Laisse-moi t'en débarrasser, dit-il en lançant une pomme en direction de Hermione.

Drago l'attrapa juste à temps et la renvoya avec force au jeune sorcier qui reçu le fruit en plein visage. Des éclats de rires résonnèrent dans la pièce, surtout à la table des Gryffondors. Le professeur McGonagall se dirigeait vers les préfets et elle avait l'air furieuse.

-Les préfets sont supposés montrer l'exemple et même si vous avez agit pour protéger Miss Granger, ce n'était pas bien de votre part de punir ce garçon de cette manière. 5 Points vous sera retirés, dit la sous-directrice de Poudlard.

Elle se rendit ensuite près de l'étudiant qui était en cause pour lui enlever 20 points en plus de lui donner une détention. Les gens dans la salle réalisèrent que Drago tenait la main de Hermione et qu'il semblait en être fier. La préfète adressa un énorme sourire à son amoureux, sous le regard ébahi des gens assis aux tables.

-Merci d'avoir prit ma défense, murmura la brunette à son oreille.

-Crois-moi quand je te dis que ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir! ricana-t-il.

-J'en suis certaine! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Est-ce que tu as envie de faire un scandale? fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

La curiosité l'emporta sur sa raison, elle lui fit un signe de tête. Le grand blond prit le visage de sa petite amie dans ses mains, puis il se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser et elle y répondit passionnément. Des petits cris de surprise se firent entendre ainsi que des exclamations sonore, suivit de quelques applaudissements.

--------------------------

-Est-ce que vous voyez ce que je vois Albus, Monsieur Malefoy qui abuse de Miss Granger! dit le professeur Rogue avec dégoût.

-Ne prenez pas ce ton Severus, je les ai vu de mes propres yeux et je peux vous affirmer qu'ils s'aiment. Ils vont montrer l'exemple aux autres élèves. La rivalité entre leur Maison pourrait grandement se calmer, fit remarquer le directeur.

-Je le connais bien, il va s'en débarrasser aussi vite qu'il l'aura eut... grogna l'homme au cheveux gras.

-Vous voulez pariez? plaisanta le vieil homme.

-Je suis du même avis que vous Albus, les épreuves qu'ils ont surmonté ensemble les a rapproché, comenta Madame Pomfresh.

-Et bien, nous verrons ce qui se passera durant les prochaines semaines, termina Rogue.

--------------------------

-J'ai une idée dans le même genre que toi, dit Hermione après avoir mit fin au baiser.

-Je t'écoute! répondit-il avec intérêt.

-Vient manger à ma table! proposa-t-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Drago lui rendit son sourire, enroula un bras autour de la taille de la sorcière, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la place où Hermione avait l'habitude de s'asseoir.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici, dit Parvati Patil quand ils furent assis.

-Je suis préfet en chef, ce qui fait que je peux aller dans les cartiers des Quatres Maisons de l'école, fit-il remarquer d'une voix neutre.

-Tu as un très bon lancer Malefoy! Cet abruti n'avait pas à insulter Hermione de cette façon! dit Seamus.

-C'était un réflexe de Serpentard... dit le grand blond en levant les mains en l'air.

-Êtes-vous au courant que Harry et les autres sont réveillés? demanda Hermione.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle! s'exclama Lavande Brown, appuyée par plusieurs autres.

-Ils vont bien, c'est grâce à Drago et moi qu'ils ont reçu le bon antidote fait à partir du poison.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée de mentionner mon nom! se plaignit son amoureux.

-Si tu veux qu'ils t'acceptent il faut leur montrer tes bon côtés, expliqua la brunette.

-Merci d'avoir aidé mes compagnons de chambre, dit Seamus à l'attention des préfets.

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous raconter comment ont a fait tout de suite, mais laissez une chance à Drago et vous allé voir qu'il a de bonne manière, fit la préfète à l'attention des Gryffondors.

-Vas-y sert-toi! Je n'ai aucune objection à ce que tu restes avec nous, si Hermione pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien, dit Seamus gentiment.

La préfète sourit aux garçons, puis ils débutèrent tous à remplir leur assiète. Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatres Gryffondors firent une entrée immédiatement remarqué par toute la salle. Il y eut des cris de joie et des applaudissements chaleureux. Ils prirent tous une place en face de Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui! s'indigna Ron en fusillant le grand blond du regard.

Seamus s'empressa de leur raconter l'incident qui c'était passé avec la pomme et comment Drago l'avait défendu. Ginny souriait béatement, en regardant les préfets. Neville étant un peu nerveux, n'osait pas jeter un oeil dans la direction du Serpentard. Harry et Ron étaient visiblement furieux de cette présence. Hermione se retenait pour ne pas rire tandis que son amoureux essayait désespérément de ne pas répliquer quelque chose de méchant à Ron.

-Drago, peux-tu me passer les pommes de terre? demanda Ginny gentiment.

-Bien sûr, fit celui-ci poliment en lui tendant le bol.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi avec son prénom? s'indigna son frère.

-Je ne crois pas que ça le dérange, ricana-t-elle devant l'expression de Ron.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione éclata de rire et elle fut bientôt imitée par Ginny, Drago et Seamus. Leur attitude ne fit qu'emplifier la colère de Ron. N'en pouvant plus il se leva et tira sur la manche de son ami.

-Tu viens Harry, allons manger plus loin, dit le rouquin.

-Bonne idée! répondit le jeune homme aux yeux vert d'un ton sec.

-Vous êtes vraiment bornés! dit la jeune Weasley aux deux garçons en riant.

-J'espère que ça va leur passer... dit la préfète tristement.

-J'en suis sûr, sinon, je leur parlerai, ajouta la jeune fille.

-C'est gentil Gin et je suis contente que tu acceptes Drago, la remercia Hermione.

-Je peux facilement voir que tu es heureuse, j'en ai donc déduit qu'il n'était plus comme avant... expliqua la rouquine.

-Oui, mais pour le surveiller, je vais le tenir en laisse! blagua la brunette.

-Une laisse? De quoi vous parlez? fit Drago qui n'écoutait pas leur conversation.

-Ont disait que ça en prendrait une pour retenir Harry et Ron de te lancer un sort! **mentie** Hermione en adressant un clin d'oeil à Ginny.

-Je pourrais te procurer des chaînes de métal si tu veux... plaisanta le grand blond.

Tous les trois se mirent à rire à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que de jus de citrouille soit déversé sur le Serpentard. Il se retourna pour découvrir l'identité de la personne qu'il allait tuer. Comme s'il était en transe, le grand blond entendit vaguement le professeur McGonagall protester et enlever 20 points au jeune Weasley qui déposait son verre vide sur la table. Plusieurs élèves riaient.

-Je te provoque en Duel! déclara Ron d'une voix forte et dure.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, cracha Drago en serrant les poings.

-Harry sera mon second. Selon les règles, tu n'a pas le droit de choisir une personne d'une autre Maison que la tienne, fit remarquer le rouquin.

-Je n'aurais pas demandé à Hermione de se battre contre ses amis, répondit le jeune Malefoy.

-Ce sera Samedi prochain à dix heure précise le matin, près du lac.

-J'y serai, termina le Serpentard en le fusillant du regard.

-Pourquoi as-tu accepté le Duel? dit Hermione, furieuse.

-Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre? Il m'a humilié devant toute la salle! fit-il remarquer.

-**Recurvite!** dit la préfète après avoir sortie sa baguette pour nettoyer son petit ami.

-C'est mon frère qui est idiot d'avoir fait ça! Je dois quand même avouer... que Drago à raison... bredouilla Ginny à l'attention de son amie. 

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? (Rire Diabolique) Maintenant j'attend **vos** réactions! LOL Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient appréciés dans une petite Review!


	14. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Je vais m'arracher les cheveux! LOL Le sondage pour ma prochaine fic me rend folle, il y a deux fics qui se retrouve toujours à égalité! Donc si vous me faite une **Review**, laisser-moi deux mots de plus pour choisir entre **Vampires à Poudlard** ou **Devenus enfin Adultes**. Ex.: Sondage: Adultes **ou** Sondage: Vampires.

**Petite Pub :** C'est un CrossOver entre HP et Warhammer. Venez découvrir comment le monde de la magie se retrouve la proie des 4 Dieux du Chaos alors que Harry commence sa 6e année à Poudlard. De nouvelles aliances vont se former et chacun se trouvera concerné par cette guerre. L'auteur: **Syds** (C'est un gars! Et oui, il y en a ici! LOL C'est un de mes "Reviewer") C'est très Original! Voici le numéro le la fic: **2052810**

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**MisssMalfoy :** Merci! Oui je continue, je retourne tout de suite à mon écriture! 

**lilouthephoenix :** Et moi j'ai hâte de savoir si tu auras aimé le Duel! 

**Elissia :** LOL Merci! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! 

**Elfica :** Merci! C'est enfin Jeudi, alors voici la suite! 

**Catherine Bond :** Merci! Tu vas me faire rougir! Promit, j'irai lire votre fic et j'espère que tu viendras lire la prochaine que je vais écrire! 

**Jade Malefoy :** Merci! Je suis contente d'arriver à surprendre mes lecteurs! J'ai bien aimé faire ce chapitre! Je souhaite que celui-ci te plaira aussi! 

**Her-mio-neu :** LOL Merci! Ouais, Ron est con! C'était amusant à écrire et j'espère que tu aimeras! 

**Kenya Malfoy :** Merci! T'en fait pas, je suis d'accord avec toi pour Ron! LOL Moi aussi j'ai toujours lu des fics ou ils acceptent trop facilement Drago, j'ai voulu faire plus réaliste. J'essaie aussi de faire différent! Ta review était très longue! J'ai presque pleuré de joie en lisant tous tes compliments! LOL Je t'adore aussi! (tu devrais aller lire la fic dont j'ai fais une petite pub dans mon chapitre 9 elle est vraiment originale et bien écrite!) 

**Morri :** LOL Ouais pauvre Drago, il aura des problèmes avec Ron, l'espion et les Mangemorts! Que veux-tu, je suis digne d'être chez les Serpentards! Rire Diabolique 

**zoulou7 :** Merci! Je trouvais que dans la plupart des fics, Harry et Ron prenaient trop bien la relation entre les préfets. C'est plus amusant à ma manière! 

**scarlett :** LOL Oui, tu devras te contenter d'un chapitre par semaine! Moi non plus je n'aime pas Ron! 

**Malicia Malfoy :** Merci! Je me suis tellement amusée en écrivant les réactions de Harry et Ron! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes! 

**cily :** La promesse qu'il ont fait à Lucius concernait uniquement Drago, ils avaient emmené Hermione juste parce qu'elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment... LOL Ils ne savent même pas son nom! 

**Sarah Lily Potter :** De mieux en mieux? Merci! Toi aussi en vacance pour 1 mois? Je deviendrais folle sans ordi pendant si longtemps! Bonne chance! LOL 

**nawen :** LOL Merci! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic! Tu vas devoir attendre 1 mois! LOL Pauvre toi! 

**Amy Evans :** Merci, moi aussi ça m'énerve un peu quand les auteurs ne font pas réagir Harry plus que ça à propos de Drago et Hermione. Ce ne serait pas vraiment juste si Rogue combattait, il a beaucoup plus d'expérience que les élèves... mais c'est vrai que ça aurait été drôle! 

**Syds :** LOL Merci! Je me doutais bien que tu aimerais l'idée du Duel! (tu as vu la petite pub en haut?) 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 14**

Après le repas du midi, Hermione réussie à convaincre Drago de la laisser passer l'après-midi avec Ginny pour parler entre fille. Elle lui a promit une "petite gâterie" dans la soirée... C'est avec un sourire malicieux qu'il l'embrassa avant d'aller rejoindre les Serpentards.

Les deux sorcières décidèrent d'allé s'étendre au pied d'un arbre près de Poudlard. La brunette avait choisie de dire toute la vérité sur ce qui lui était arrivée avec le grand blond pendant la dernière semaine. Elles rougirent quand les expériences sexuelles furent abordée. Elle se sentait tellement mieux d'avoir partagé ses émotions avec la jeune fille, c'était comme si un poids immence avait libéré sa poitrine.

-Promet-moi de ne rien dire à personne, termina Hermione nerveusement.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je serai ton journal intime dont tu as malheureusement perdu la clé. Tes secrets seront bien gardé, lui assura Ginny.

-Alors, que penses-tu de mon prince charmant maintenant? fit Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

-Il n'aurait pas un ami à me présenter... dit la rouquine avec envie.

-Les fréquentations de Drago ne sont pas très recommendable! Ils sont stupides ou cruels, ricana la préfète.

-Probablement les deux! ajouta Ginny.

-J'aurais besoin que tu me rendre un service... fit-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

-Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, dit aussitôt la jeune Weasley.

-J'ai encore la cape d'invisibilité de Harry dans ma salle commune et je n'ai pas le courage de la lui rapporter... expliqua-t-elle.

-Pas de problème, tu n'auras qu'à me la donner et je vais la remettre dans sa chambre.

-Oh par Merlin! Les heures ont filé très vite, c'est déjà le temps de manger! s'exclama Hermione en jetant un oeil à sa montre.

-Tu as hâte de revoir ton beau blond? la taquina Ginny.

-Ont ne peut rien te cacher... fit-elle en souriant.

-Je suis contente de te voir enfin heureuse, tu le mérites tu sais, dit la jeune sorcière.

-Merci, j'espère que tu trouveras aussi un garçon à aimer et qui t'aimera tout autant, dit la brunette en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Drago et Hermione passèrent le reste de la fin de semaine enfermés dans leur appartements. Ils utilisèrent très souvent le sort de contraception... Le lundi matin, le réveil fut difficile à cause de leur manque de sommeil. Ils prirent une douche ensemble pour ensuite allé consulter leur horaire de cours qui était déposé sur une table dans leur salle commune.

-Je n'arrive pas a y croire! s'exclama Hermione.

-Il y a une erreur? demanda Drago en s'approchant d'elle.

-Non, c'est juste que pour une fois, ont ne débute pas l'année avec Rogue!

-Oh non, Métamorphose... dit-il en lisant par-dessus son épaule.

-J'oubliais, tu adores les Potions, tu peux te consoler parce c'est notre deuxième cour! ricana-t-elle devant l'expression de déception de son amoureux.

Ils arrivèrent en avance dans la salle de classe encore vide. Ils se choisirent des places à l'arrière, côte à côte. Les yeux de la préfète pétillaients de joie en reconnaissant la pièce qui lui était tellement familière.

-Tu as vraiment l'air heureuse d'être ici, fit remarquer Drago.

-Oh oui! Je crois même que je vais devenir professeur! dit-elle toute énervée.

-Humm, moi je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai plus tard...

-Est-ce que tu es doué dans cette matière? questionna la brunette.

Pour toute réponse, il prit sa baguette, déchira une page d'un de ses livres, puis il l'a changea en une très jolie rose rouge qu'il lui tendit avec un sourire en coin. Elle l'a porta à ses narines pour en apprécier l'odeur. Hermione glissa ensuite une main derrière la nuque du jeune Malefoy et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-Prenez-vous une chambre! blagua Seamus en entrant.

-Nous avons le cartiers des préfets... fit remarquer le Serpentard.

Les deux Gryffondors devinrent de la même couleur que la fleur sous l'oeil amusé de Drago. Une minute plus tard, Harry et Ron allèrent s'asseoir à l'avant, de manière à être le plus loin possible du couple. Les autres élèves arrivèrent peu de temps après, puis ce fut le tour du professeur McGonagall. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître au tableau une formule et la technique pour changer une personne en un animal.

-Quelqu'un à le courage d'essayer? Miss Granger? fit Minerva en regardant sa meilleure élève.

La brunette ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle en était déjà capable, pour ne pas avoir à raconter où et pourquoi elle avait fait ce sortilège. Son amoureux était très tendu pour une raison évidente. De mauvais souvenir lui revenait en tête...

-Venez en avant et choisissez-vous un cobaye, insista la sous-directrice de Poudlard.

Hermione se leva et son regard parcourru les étudiants. Ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir envie de disparaître sous le plancher. Le préfet désigna une table d'un signe de tête, ce qui fit sourire la brunette.

-Ron Weasley! dit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

À l'expression horrifié qu'il affichait, c'était évident qu'il était surprit et qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de subir cette transformation. Le rouquin rassembla son courage, puis il se dirigea près de la préfète. Celle-ci se concentra un moment, pour ensuite lançer le sort sur son ami. Le corps du jeune homme se modifia pour devenir une belette. C'est le premier animal auquel elle a pensé en croisant le regard de Drago, puisqu'il surnommait parfoit Ron comme ça. Toute la classe éclata de rire, puis ils applaudirent à l'exception de Harry.

-C'est très bien Miss Granger, 10 points vous sera accordés pour cette parfaite maîtrise. Reprenez votre place maintenant. Monsieur Londubat, ce sera à vous de lui rendre son apparence, dit Minerva.

La petite créature poilue alla se réfugier derrière le bureau du professeur, laissant croire qu'il ne voulait pas que Neville essaie un contre-sort sur lui. D'autres rires se firent entendre.

-Je suis volontaire! s'exclama Drago.

-C'est d'accord Monsieur Malefoy, dit le professeur de Métamorphose.

Harry voulu protester, mais il se ravisa. "Il ne peut pas lui faire de mal devant McGonagall..." se dit-il en le fusillant du regard. Minerva attrapa la belette par la peau du cou pour la déposer délicatement sur son bureau.

-Restez tranquille Monsieur Weasley! s'impatienta la sous-directrice de Poudlard.

Elle lâcha le petit animal qui tremblait de tous ses membres et fit signe au Serpentard de procéder. Ce dernier se concentra un court moment et prononça la formule. La créature se transforma progressivement en forme humaine. Ron passa ses mains sur son corps pour vérifier que tout s'était bien passé, mais il cria quand il toucha de la fourrure à la hauteur de ses fesses. Il avait encore la queue de l'animal. Le rouquin lança un regard meurtrier au grand blond avant de s'enfuir vers l'infirmerie en vitesse.

-Oupss! J'ai fais de mon mieux professeur... **mentit** Drago en affichant une expression qui se voulait sincère.

-Vous avez presque réussit, c'est acceptable pour une première fois, je vous donne 5 points, dit Minerva.

-Je suis certain que Malefoy a délibérément manqué le contre-sort! cracha Harry en sortant à la suite de son ami dans le but d'aller lui apporter son soutient.

Le grand blond n'ajouta rien et retourna à côté de Hermione, dont les épaules tremblaient, signe qu'elle riait silencieusement comme la majorité des élèves de la classe. La préfète se doutait que Harry avait raison, mais elle s'en fichait. "Il faut bien s'amuser de temps en temps..." se dit-elle en adressant un sourire complice à son amoureux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

-Je suis content de voir que tu as le sens de l'humour, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Mercredi matin, c'était la première fois que les préfets avaient des cours différents. La jeune femme sortait de son cour d'arithmancie et vit Drago venir rapidement dans sa direction de l'autre bout du couloir. Elle avançait doucement, prenant un malin plaisir à le faire languir. Dès qu'elle fut à sa portée, il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. La population de Poudlard commençait à s'habituer aux démonstrations affectives des amoureux.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il après avoir mit fin au baiser.

-Je crois que je sais comment nous aider à patienter quand nous seront à nouveau loin de l'autre! s'exclama Hermione les yeux pétillants de joie.

Le Serpentard leva un sourcil, se demandant à quoi elle avait pu penser. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna jusque dans leur salle commune. La sorcière le poussa sur le sofa et lui fit signe d'attendre une minute. Elle entra dans la chambre du grand blond, laissant planer le mystère.

-Nous allons nous prendre en photo! dit-elle en revenant.

La brunette déposa l'appareil photo de sorcier du jeune homme sur une table qui lui faisait face et celui-ci approuva avec un large sourire. Elle enclencha le mécanisme et s'installa confortablement, collé à lui et caressa son torse musclés. Drago l'entoura de son bras et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-J'adore ton idée, chuchota ce dernier après avoir quitté ses lèvres.

Leur visage rayonnait de bonheur. Hermione passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blond platine et l'attira vers sa bouche. Il répondit fougeusement à ses attentes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent une pause pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Je crois que je vais rougir en regardant ces photos durant mes cours... avoua la jeune femme.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu! fit-il en retirant sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise.

Elle gloussa, puis l'imita pour ne garder que son sous-vêtement noir. Ce fut son tour à capturer doucement les lèvres de sa petite amie en promenant une de ses mains dans son dos. La préfète en fit autant et ils laissèrent bientôt échapper des gémissements de plaisirs.

-Il ne faudrait quand même pas aller trop loin, si jamais quelqu'un mettait la main sur ses images... fit-elle embarrassée.

-Je pense qu'ont en a fait assez de toute façon, dit-il en se levant.

Il éteignit son appareil et retourna immédiatement vers la sorcière. Celle-ci en profita pour lui enlever son pantalon et il l'a débarassa de sa jupe. Le jeune Malefoy l'alongea pour ensuite s'étendre sur elle. Ils recommencèrent leur baisers et caresses tendrement. Ils terminèrent de se dévêtir et Hermione, qui était maintenant au-dessus, prit le membre viril de son amoureux dans sa bouche.

-Oh... par... Merlin! bredouilla-t-il en tremblant de plaisirs.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de la Gryffondor de gémir à cause des caresses bucales qu'il lui faisait au niveau de son entre-jambe. La brunette arqua le dos quand deux doigts glissa lentement en elle et qu'il fit quelques va-et-vient. N'en pouvant plus, la préfète lui prit les bras et le tira vers le haut. Le Serpentard en profita pour embrasser langoureusement ses seins avant qu'elle lui réclame un autre baiser.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se positionna et l'a pénétra doucement après avoir prononcer le sortilège de contraception à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme et ondulait des hanches en rythme avec lui. Un frisson de plaisir la parcourru quand il passa un de ses bras dans le creu de ses reins derrière son dos pour la serrer encore plus près de lui. Ils échangèrent un regard remplis d'amour qui leur sembla durer une éternité pour ensuite s'embrasser longuement.

-Drago! cria-t-elle en atteignant l'orgasme.

-Oh, Hermione! fit-il à l'extase, peu de temps après.

Le Vendredi, le préfet était à son cour de Divination. Chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, il jetait un oeil sur les photos qu'ils avaient fait. "J'ai bien fait de leur appliquer un **sortilège de confidentialité...**" se dit-il. De cette manière, il était le seul à voir les images et pour les autres, ce n'était qu'un simple parchemin avec une liste de tâches pour sa fonction de préfet en chef.

-Que vous réserve votre avenir Monsieur Malefoy? fit le professeur Trelawney en s'approchant.

-Je vais me faire tuer par des Mangemorts dans un avenir très proche... improvisa-t-il facilement, comme à son habitude.

-Pauvre enfant... murmura la sorcière en se dirigeant vers un autre élève.

Drago s'efforça de ne pas rire devant l'expression de tristesse qu'elle affichait. Quelques heures plus tard, durant le repas du midi, toujours à la table des Gryffondors, il aperçu enfin le paquet qu'il avait commandé deux jours plus tôt.

-Ouvre vite! C'est un object magique qui te plaira sûrement! s'exclama-t-il.

La brunette s'empressa de déchirer le papier kraft avec excitation. "Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être?" se demandait-elle. En enlevant le couvercle de la boîte, elle y découvrit deux magnifique pendentifs fait d'émeraude en forme d'étoile accompagnés de chaînes en argent.

-Ce sont des **amulettes intuitives** et elle servent à savoir où se trouve l'être aimé quand ont serre l'étoile dans notre main, expliqua-t-il en lui attachant autour du cou.

-Oh! C'est génial! fit-elle en l'entourant de ses bras.

Hermione donna un doux baiser au grand blond, puis elle lui mit l'autre chaîne. Ils passèrent une partie de la journée à s'entraîner, chacun leur tour, à se retrouver dans l'école de Poudlard. À leur grand bonheur, ils y arrivèrent très facilement. Ils se firent la promesse de ne jamais sortir sans la porter.

--------------------------

Un petit bruit attira l'attention d'un élève qui portait un uniforme aux couleurs noir, vert et argent. La fenêtre fut rapidement ouverte pour laisser entrée un hiboux qui lui présenta sa patte. La personne prit la lettre et la petite fiole qui était attaché à la patte de l'oiseau, puis ce dernier parti aussi vite qu'il était venu.

_Cher enfant,_

Drago Malefoy est de notre côté, donc nous demandons votre assistance  
pour le garder dans le droit chemin. Dans la fiole, se trouve un brevage au  
bon goût, que vous pourrez évidemment partager avec un ami cher à ses  
yeux. Vous pourrez ensuite l'emmener au lieu de rendez-vous autorisé par  
l'école Dimanche prochain à midi.

Ta mère qui t'aime.

-Je vais le faire avec un grand plaisir, ricana la personne de confiance des partisants de Voldemort.

La lettre avait été écrite de manière à ce que personne d'autre que les espions des Mangemorts ne puisse comprendre le sens du message. Ils avaient élaborés ses codes secrets pour pouvoir se contacter pendant les études de la futur génération de sorciers qui allaient rejoindre leur rang. Un rire diabolique s'échappa de la gorge de l'élève de Serpentard, avant de prendre le chemin de la Grande Salle pour allé manger.

--------------------------

Le Samedi tant attendu était finalement arrivé. La montre de Drago indiquait dix heure du matin. Six personnes se trouvaient près du lac, sur le terrain de l'école de Poudlard. Parmis eux, il y avait les équipes de Duel qui comprenaient Drago et Pansy, puis Ron et Harry. Le rouquin n'avait plus la queue de l'animal depuis la veille. Hermione avait insisté pour être présente pour assurer leur sécurité et Ginny était à la fois terrifiée et curieuse.

-J'ai emprunté un **Portoloin** à l'infirmerie en l'absence de Pomfresh, au cas où un de vous serait trop blaissé, expliqua la brunette.

-Pour moi ça va aller, mais ne le perd pas, car la belette en aura sûrement besoin, ricana Drago et il enleva sa robe de sorcier pour avoir une meilleure rapidité de mouvement.

-Notre second servira uniquement de conseillé, dit le jeune Weasley en se retenant de lui sauter à la gorge.

Drago avait fait un tour dans la salle commune des Serpentards le matin même pour se trouver un second. Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy s'étaient proposés. Il avait choisit la sorcière et lui avait demandé de porter quelque chose de provoquant pour distraire le rouquin, en cas de besoin. Cependant, il était certain de pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul pour battre son adversaire.

-Vous devez désarmer deux fois votre adversaire pour gagner, mais n'utilisez pas de magie noire ni de sortilège impardonnable! s'exclama la préfète.

Les duelistes se défièrent du regard, puis ils s'éloignèrent. Après avoir fait 10 pas, ils se retournèrent pour être face à face. Pansy et Harry se tenaient un peu à l'écart de leur ami, prêts à suggérer des idées. Hermione fit le décompte et l'affrontement commença.

-**Expelliarmus!** crièrent-ils en même temps, mais ils l'évitèrent facilement.

-**Locomotor Mortis!** dit alors le grand blond.

-**Protego!** fit Ron pour contrer le sortilège du Bloque-Jambes.

-Tu n'es pas capable d'éviter un sortilège tu as besoin de te faire un bouclier? ricana le jeune Malefoy.

-**Reducto!** cracha le rouquin, visiblement en colère.

Distrait par son rire, la chemise noire de Drago fut touchée et elle rapetissa très vite, l'empêchant de respirer normalement. Le tissu commençait à se déchirer. N'ayant pas le souffle pour parler, il arracha son morceau de vêtement de sa main libre sans lâcher sa baguette.

Ginny et Pansy laissèrent échapper un gloussement en fixant les muscles du torse et des bras du Serpentard. Hermione sentait son coeur battre plus vite. La bataille de son amoureux et de son ami la rendait très nerveuse.

-C'est pas mal Ron, c'est un bon début! l'encouragea Harry.

-Tu veux t'amuser Weasley? Prend ça! **Risctusempera!** fit le jeune Malefoy avec un sourire malicieux.

Le sortilège de chatouillis atteignit sa cible sur le ventre et la victime serra les dents en étant propulsé sur le sol. Le jeune homme à la cicatrice remarqua que Ron avait échappé sa baguette.

-Plus qu'une autre fois et tu es finis! s'exclama le préfet.

-Fait une diversion, suggéra le garçon aux yeux vert.

-**Avis!** Tu aimes les colombes Malefoy? **Expelliarmus!** ajouta le rouquin.

Le grand blond fut à peine dérangé par les oiseaux et il n'eut même pas besoin de faire un sort qu'ils étaient tous déjà loin dans le ciel. Il se poussa juste à temps quand le sortilège de désarmement frôla son épaule.

-**Serpensortia!** Merci de m'avoir donné l'idée Weasley! **Amplificatum!** dit-il en ricanant.

-**Vipera Evanesco!** cracha Ron vers le long serpent noir qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour éviter ou contrer le sort qui frappa son pantalon. Il s'agrandit immédiatement et tomba par terre. Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand il se pencha pour les remonter. Hermione, Drago, Pansy et même Ginny riaient à gorge déployée.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un Duel! grogna le rouquin, fou de rage.

-C'est tellement plus amusant de t'humilier devant tes amis! se moqua Drago.

-**Destructum!** cria le jeune Weasley en pointant près des pieds du Serpentard.

Un énorme trou prit place à l'endroit où la terre avait été détruite par le sort. Le jeune homme aux yeux gris perdit l'équilibre, surprit par l'action du Gryffondor et il tomba en avant. Par réflexe, il lâcha sa baguette pour amortir sa chute avec ses mains. Ils étaient maintenant à égalité. Le jeune Malefoy serra les poings et fronça les sourcils en agrippant son arme de bois, tandis que les filles retenaient leur souffles.

-**Petrificus Totalus!** cracha le grand blond sans même se relever.

Le rouquin fut touché et son précieux bout de bois glissa de sa main pour atterrir en un bruit sec sur le sol avant qu'il devienne complètement immobile.

-J'ai gagné, fit Drago avec un sourire en coin en allant vers Hermione.

-Je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer comme ça Malefoy! s'énerva Harry en sortant sa baguette.

C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. La brunette sentie ses genoux fléchirent et sa vision se brouilla. Elle perdit connaissance et bascula, mais Drago l'attrapa de justesse. Ginny s'empressa de les rejoindre, tandis que Harry et Pansy restèrent figés.

-Oh par Merlin! Hermione! paniqua la jeune sorcière.

-Oh non! Peut-être... qu'elle est enseinte... bredouilla son amoureux avec inquiétude.

-Utilise le **Portoloin** de l'infirmerie, dit Ginny avec difficulté, boulversée par ce que venait de dire le préfet.

Le jeune Malefoy chercha dans les poches de la robe de sorcier de sa petite amie et il trouva l'objet rapidement. La rouquine voulu lui apporter son aide, alors elle sortie sa baguette.

-**Portus!** dit-elle pour activer le Portoloin. 

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Il s'en est passé des choses dans ce chapitre! LOL (Le sortilège de confidentialité et les amulettes intuitives ont été imaginé par moi!) Vos **commentaires** seraient appréciés dans une petite Review sur l'ensemble du chapitre et pas seulement sur la fin... Noubliez pas le Sondage: **Adulte** ou **Vampire**!


	15. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Merci aux Lecteurs qui ont prit la peine de répondre à mon Sondage pour ma prochaine fic. Le résultat du Sondage pour ma prochaine histoire: **Vampires à Poudlard** qui va être affiché sur ce site **Jeudi** prochain! (Romance/Action/Aventure avec DM/HG) J'espère que vous allez venir au moin lire le premier chapitre...

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Hanna2mars :** Merci! Tu n'auras pas eus à attendre longtemps pour la suite! 

**M dougy dog :** Merci! Wow, tu as lu les 14 un après l'autre... combien de temps ça t'a prit? 

**Elissia :** Merci! Pour le sondage, c'est certain que tu ne les as pas lu, je n'ai pas commencé à les écrire! Je voulais savoir, d'après le Titre, quelle fic vous intéresse le plus pour m'aider à choisir! 

**MJ :** LOL Merci! Oui je sais, je suis digne d'être chez les Serpentards! 

**Malicia Malfoy :** Merci! J'ai passer de longue heures sur le Duel, alors ça me fait plaisir que tu l'aimes! 

**scarlett :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu penses comme moi pour Ron! LOL 

**lilouthephoenix :** LOL Merci! Je me suis tellement amusé en écrivant le Duel! 

**Kenya Malfoy :** Merci! J'ai vraiment passer beaucoup de temps à l'écriture du Duel! C'était pas évident! Je suis presque morte de rire en l'imaginant! LOL Je t'adore aussi! 

**Syds :** LOL Merci! Toi qui avait hâte au Duel tu n'en parle même pas dans ta Review! :( Moi aussi j'aime les Vampires, mais tu me mets la pression avant même que j'ai commencé ma fic! LOL C'est rien pour la pub... 

**hermioneu :** Merci! Moi aussi je déteste Ron! Je suis d'accord avec toi pour les amulettes c'était mignon et le sort de confidentialité serait très pratique! 

**cily :** Bon, au moin ont est d'accord... LOL Merci! Moi aussi j'aime les Vampires! 

**zoulou7 :** LOL Oui je me fais du fun à vous faire attendre! Rire Diabolique Merci! 

**ayuluna :** LOL Simple, mais direct! Voici la suite! (moi aussi je penche plus sur celle nommé Devenue Enfin Adulte!) 

**Elfica :** Merci! Oui je continue, je retourne tout de suite à mon écriture! 

**MisssMalfoy :** Merci! Je suis heureuse que tu l'ai aimé! 

**Amy Evans :** Merci! Je me suis vraiment amusé en écrivant le Duel! Sur mon site, je vais rajouter des Infos et je vais faire d'autres Wallpapers avec des Photos fais par Ordinateurs! 

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 15**

Pansy marchait calmement en direction de Poudlard. Ginny ramassa la robe de sorcier de Drago. Il l'avait laissé à l'endroit où avait eut lieu le Duel. Elle se tourna ensuite pour croiser le regard froid de Harry. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers son frère.

-**Enervatum!** dit-elle pour annuler le sort du Saucisson.

-Où est-il?! grogna Ron dès qu'il s'aperçu de l'absence du Serpentard.

-Il est à l'infirmerie avec Hermione, répondit-elle, un peu sous le choc.

-Pourquoi? Que c'est-il passé? fit-il surprit.

Elle fit signe aux deux garçons de la suivre à l'intérieur. Sa seule préoccupation était d'allé prendre des nouvelles de son amie au plus vite. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de courrir, tandis que Harry et Ron avançaient lentement, comme s'ils étaient en transe. La rouquine arriva quand le grand blond et l'infirmière terminaient leur conversation.

-Allez attendre dehors, je vais tout de suite vous prévenir quand j'aurai les résultats de l'examen médical, fit Madame Pomfresh sur un ton autoritaire, tout en étant compréhensive.

-OK, je vous laisse faire votre travail, mais faite vite! s'énerva-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

-Je suis certaine que tout ira bien, le rassura la jeune Weasley en lui tendant sa robe de sorcier.

-Merci, s'entendit-il prononcer, puis il enfila le vêtement.

Ginny ne savait pas trop comment réagir devant la détresse du Serpentard. "Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de faire ça... Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il n'y a pas si longtemps que je réconforterais Malefoy, je serais morte de rire!" se dit-elle. La jeune sorcière se sentait mieux depuis que son torse dénudé était caché à sa vue... Sans réfléchir plus longuement, elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-Je connais toute l'histoire, Hermione m'a raconté, car elle avait besoin de se vider le coeur. C'était gentil à toi d'avoir veiller sur elle du mieux que tu pouvais... murmura la rouquine.

-J'aurai aimé qu'ont puisse s'échapper avant de subir une humiliation devant ces mages noirs, fit-il a voix basse en posant délicatement ses mains sur sa taille.

Drago avait été surprit qu'elle, une Weasley décide de l'enlasser, lui un Malefoy. "La guerre entre nos familles pourrait se terminer grace à nous deux..." se dit-il. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques minutes. En se séparant, ils échangèrent un petit sourire nerveux.

-Si elle attend vraiment un enfant, dans 20 ans, tu trouveras sûrement amusant de lui raconter comment il a été conçu, blagua la Gryffondor pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Humm, j'imagine déjà la scène: Ta mère et moi, nous étions prisonniers dans une cellule et une bande de pervers masqués nous regardaient, dit Drago avec un sourire malicieux.

-C'était tellement romantique! ajouta Ginny sarcastiquement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire?! s'énerva Ron en arrivant avec Harry.

La jeune femme eut le souffle coupé pendant un moment, puis elle s'interposa entre son frère et le grand blond pour éviter qu'ils en viennent aux poings.

-Ça suffit! Ce n'est pas de tes affaires! cria-t-elle.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais il se figea quand l'infirmière sortie dans le couloir. Elle fronça les sourcils en fixant le jeune Weasley, signe qu'elle avait entendue leur dispute.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien? demanda immédiatement Drago.

-Oui, vous pouvez venir la voir, fit-elle doucement.

Le préfet ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et il se rendit en vitesse près du lit où reposait sa petite amie. Il fut soulagé de la voir sourire quand elle le vit arriver. Le jeune homme lui agrippa la main fermement. Les trois autres Gryffondors entrèrent dans la pièce, mais ils restèrent toutefois à l'écart.

-Je suis en parfaite santé, mais la raison de mes récents évanouissements est dû à ce que je craignais... fit-elle d'une voix neutre.

-Oh! Tu es enceinte?

-C'est exact... qu'allons-nous faire? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il lui raconta la plaisanterie que Ginny avait faite quelques minutes plus tôt, ce qui les firent sourire tous les deux. Après avoir reprit son sérieux, elle réalisa quelque chose.

-Tu veux dire que tu veux le garder? fit la jeune femme, surprise.

-Si tu es d'accord... fit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

-Je crois que je vais vomir, dit Ron avec dégoût.

-Franchement! Allez-vous finir par accepter le fait que Drago à changé pour le mieux?! Vous ne voyez pas qu'ils sont heureux ensemble?! s'indigna la rouquine en s'adressant aux garçons.

-Tu te rend compte que tu parles de Malefoy? Celui qui nous insultent depuis toujours! continua-t-il en haussant le ton, puis il parti avec le jeune Potter qui était très pâle.

-Si ne me retenais pas, je leur lancerais le sortilège de Furonculose. Essaie de les imaginer avec d'énormes boutons sur la figure et tu verras, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux! fit le grand blond en regardant Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

-J'ai presque envie de le faire! ricana la rouquine.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Les deux amoureux passèrent le reste de la journée à l'infirmerie à parler de tout et de rien. Ils s'amusèrent aussi en énumérant, à la blague, de nombreuses possibilitées de torture pour Harry et Ron. Il mangea même avec elle, puisqu'il avait réussit à avoir l'autorisation de l'infirmière, mais elle refusa catégoriquement qu'il reste pour la nuit.

Dimanche matin, Drago se réveilla en cherchant une présence à côté de lui, sans succès. "Oh, je me souviens maintenant, elle est à l'infirmerie..." Il avait dormi dans la chambre de sa petite amie, pour se sentir un peu moin loin d'elle. Il se dépêcha de prendre une douche et de s'habiller pour allé la voir au plus vite. Madame Pomfresh l'accueilli en lui faisant signe de garder le silence.

-Elle dort encore, vous devriez revenir plus tard un peu avant midi, expliqua-t-elle.

-Vous êtes certaine qu'elle va bien? s'inquiéta le grand blond.

-Oui, elle a seulement besoin de repos. Les émotions fortes, comme la nervosité et la peur, affecte beaucoup plus les jeunes femmes qui attendent un bébé, alors vous devrez veillez à ce qu'elle garde son calme durant les prochaines semaines, continua-t-elle.

-Je vous en fais la promesse, je vais prendre soin de ma famille... dit-il en réalisant qu'il allait être père.

Le Serpentard alla déposer un baiser sur le front de Hermione, puis il décida de faire une inspection des couloirs, pour remplir ses obligations de préfet. "Humm, se sera un garçon ou une fille? Peu importe, cet enfant sera magnifique, comme tous les Malefoy!" se dit Drago avec un petit sourire en coin. Les heures passèrent et il sursauta quand il vit que c'était presque le temps du repas. Une personne s'accrocha soudainement à lui par derrière.

-Devine qui c'est? roucoula une jeune femme.

-Hermione! J'allais justement te chercher! Tu as l'air beaucoup mieux! fit-il, fou de joie.

-Oui et j'ai envie d'une promenade à l'extérieur, tu m'accompagnes? demanda la brunette avec un sourire.

-Avec plaisir! fit-il en lui prenant la main.

En passant devant la salle commune des Gryffondors, ils rencontrèrent Seamus. Ce dernier s'excusa de ne pas avoir assité au Duel, parce qu'il s'était réveillé en retard. Drago raconta ce qui c'était passé, pour ensuite lui dire qu'ils ne mangeraient pas tout de suite, alors ils se saluèrent.

-Cette Forest Interdite m'intrigue... fit la préfète en regardant les arbres sombres.

-Oh non! Pas question d'y aller! dit précipitamment le jeune sorcier.

-Juste 5 minutes! Ont ne va pas s'y enfoncer trop loin! supplia-t-elle.

Drago soupira, puis avec un signe de tête, il consenti à sa requête. "Au moin, nous sommes en plein jour, ce n'est pas comme pendant ma deuxième année avec Potter, ont ne voyaient presque rien..." se dit-il pour se rassurer. Il était maintenant adossé à un arbre pendant que la sorcière jetait un oeil vers l'école de Poudlard. Soudain, elle s'arma de sa baguette et la pointa vers lui.

-Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose approcher? s'inquiéta le grand blond.

-**Incarcerem!** dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Le sortilège de Ligotage fonctionna à perfection. Le bout de bois magique projeta des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour de Drago et de l'arbre, le retenant fermement en place.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas le goût de jouer à ce petit jeu... s'impatienta le jeune homme en essayant de bouger les bras pour se sortir de ses liens.

-Premièrement, ce sera amusant pour moi et pour d'autres! Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas celle que tu crois! ricana la jeune femme.

-Quoi?! Si tu te pense drôle, c'est ratté alors détache-moi! s'énerva-t-il.

-Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dis?! Je suis **Pansy**! J'ai volé les vêtements de la Sang-de-Bourbe pendant qu'elle dormait à l'infirmerie, j'ai aussi prit un de ses cheveux par la même occasion. Les Mangemorts m'ont envoyé une Potion de **Polynectar** pour faciliter la mission que j'avais, qui était de t'emmener ici, expliqua fièrement l'élève de Serpentard.

-Pourquoi? arriva-t-il à prononcer.

-Quand j'ai reçu la lettre disant que tu n'étais plus de notre côté, ça m'a fait réaliser que je ne pouvais plus t'avoir! Je voulais me vanger de toi! cracha-t-elle en colère.

-Si jamais tu as fais du mal à Hermione, je te tue! s'écria Drago.

-Tu n'es pas dans une position pour faire des menaces, ricana Pansy.

La transformation se fit à cet instant. Il l'a fusilla du regard, tandis qu'elle lui adressa un sourire diabolique. Plusieurs bruits suspect vinrent déranger leur affrontement visuel. Une dizaines de Mangemorts venaient de se poser sur le sol, arrivant avec leur balais.

-Je suis tellement heureux de te voir! dit Macnair sarcastiquement.

-Miss Parkinson, vous avez fait un très bon travail et soyez certaine que vous serez récompensée, dit un homme masqué en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle inclina la tête et se recula pour qu'ils prennent leur place près du préfet. Celui-ci ne ressentait que de la fureur, il avait des envies de meurtre pour tous ceux qui étaient devant lui.

--------------------------

Ginny croisa Madame Pomfresh et celle-ci lui dit que son amie pouvait sortir. En voyant la bonne humeur de la préfète, la rouquine félicita Hermione pour l'arrivée prochaine de son enfant. Après s'être serrée dans leur bras, elles se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des préfets pour permettre à la brunette de se changer. L'infirmière lui avait enfilé le pyjama que Drago lui avait emporté et elle pensait qu'un elfe de maison avait prit son uniforme pour le nettoyer. Elle marchèrent ensuite vers la Grande Salle pour allé manger.

-Tu n'étais pas partie faire une promenade avec Drago? fit Seamus en les croisant.

-C'était probablement ton imagination parce que je viens de l'infirmerie, ricana-t-elle.

-Non, je ne suis pas fou, tu étais aux bras de Malefoy quand nous avons parlé! s'énerva le jeune homme.

Le déclic se fit dans sa tête un peu avant les deux autres. Quelqu'un s'était fait passer pour elle dans le but d'attirer Drago quelque part... "Oh par Merlin! Faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé!" se dit-elle le coeur battant. La brunette serra son **amulette intuitive** dans sa main et se concentra.

Les deux Gryffondors attendirent en silence. Ils étaient au courant de la fonction du pententif, puisqu'ils leurs avaient demandé quand ils se pratiquaient à se retrouver la veille. Ginny agrippa nerveusement la main de Seamus. Il l'a regarda pour lui transmettre un peu de réconfort.

-Gin?! Finnigan? grogna Ron en les approchant suivit par Harry.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! se défendit le garçon irlendais en lâchant la jeune sorcière.

-Quelqu'un a prit l'apparence de Hermione pour emmener Drago quelque part! s'énerva-t-elle devant son frère.

-Je sais où il est! s'écria la préfète, le souffle court.

-Ont t'accompagne! dirent aussitôt **tous** les Gryffondors.

Ils se regardèrent un peu surpris, puis Hermione adressa un petit sourire à Harry et Ron pour leur soutient qu'elle n'espérait pas du tout. Ils la suivirent vers la Forest Interdite, armé de leur baguette.

-Ont aurait dû prévenir Dumbledore, fit Ron à voix basse.

-C'est trop tard maintenant et nous ne sommes plus très loin, dit la brunette.

-Pensez à ce que je vous ai enseigné pendant les cours de L'A.D, dit Harry calmement.

Ils hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à réfléchir sur les sortilèges dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Le jeune homme à la cicatrice eut la bonne idée de lancer un sort pour éliminer le son de leur pas. Une conversation se fit bientôt entendre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la provenance des voix, prêts à réagir.

Tout ce passa très vite. Les 3 garçons lancèrent le sort de **Stupéfaction** tandis que les filles utilisèrent celui du **Saucisson** et grâce à l'effet de surprise, ils atteignirent tous un homme masqué, donc il n'en restait plus que la moitié à maîtriser. Ils recommencèrent une autre fois leur sortilèges et seul Walden Macnair réussit à y échapper en se cachant derrière Pansy qui fut touchée à sa place.

-Laissez-moi le plaisir de me charger de lui! cracha Drago aux Gryffondors en parlant du dernier Mangemort qui pouvait encore bouger.

-Encore toi ma jolie? roucoula le bourreau en déshabillant Hermione du regard, mais sa baguette était pointé sur le jeune Malefoy.

-Fait-moi souffrir si tu veux Macnair, mais ne lui touche pas! cracha le préfet, visiblement furieux.

-Tu ne connais pas la nouvelle? Je suis enseinte et c'est grâce à toi! Pour te remercier, je ne te tuerai pas, dit la brunette, sans aucune peur dans la voix.

-Ceci est entre toi et moi, je te propose de régler ça dans un Duel, fit Drago à l'attention du mage noir.

-J'accepte! **Finite Incantatem!** dit-il pour libérer le grand blond.

-Reste près de tes amis! dit le Serpentard d'un ton autoritaire à Hermione.

-Il n'est pas question que je te regarde souffrir encore une fois! cria-t-elle, sur le point de pleurer.

-C'est bon de voir l'estime que tu as de moi... plaisanta son amoureux.

Harry s'était approché d'eux, toujours sans faire de bruit dû aux sort qu'il avait fait à ses souliers. Il agrippa la préfète et la ramena, sans qu'elle n'ait la force de résister.

-J'imagine que je peux compter sur vous pour vous occuper du bourreau si jamais je devais perdre? dit-il au jeune Potter.

-Aucun problème, répondit le jeune homme aux yeux vert.

La brunette s'effondra sur le sol et Ginny se pencha pour la serrer contre elle. Les trois garçons se placèrent devant, de manière à leur bloquer la vue et à les protéger au cas où... "Merlin, faite que Drago soit le vainqueur!" se répétait Hermione mentalement.

-Allonz-y! grogna le grand blond.

Le partisant de Voldemort prononça un sort qui leur était à tous inconnu, trois lames de métals se dirigeaient rapidement vers Drago et ce dernier avait bien fait d'attendre l'attaque.

-**Waddiwasi!** cria le jeune sorcier.

Le sortilège du projectile propulsa les morceaux métalique vers celui qui les avait faite et il eut beaucoup de peine à éviter les deux première, puis il fut coupé au bras par la dernière.

-Tu m'impressionnes, ton père aurait sûrement été fier de toi, fit remarquer le bourreau.

-**Expelliarmus!** dit le préfet.

Walden fut propulsé sur le tron de l'arbre qui était derrière lui. Il gémit de douleur en même temps qu'il entendit un craquement d'os. En relevant la tête, il lança un regard meurtrier au jeune sorcier.

-**Endoloris!** grogna le bourreau.

Drago ressentit la très forte douleur qui lui était malheureusement familière. Il grimaça en se laissant tomber sur les genoux. Il vit du coin de l'oeil que Seamus avait fait un pas en avant, la baguette pointé vers le Mangemort. Ce dernier s'en aperçu aussi et il fit goûter le sortilège Doloris au jeune irlendais. Pendant qu'il criait, Harry et Ron menacèrent Macnair de leur bout de bois, mais Drago fut plus rapide.

-**Stupéfix!** dit le jeune Malefoy avec toute la force qui lui restait.

Un sentiment de soulagement se fit ressentir chez tous les élèves présents. Le bourreau avait été finalement mit hors d'état de nuire. Hermione qui se demandait si tout était finit, parvint à se lever avec l'aide de Ginny et posa les yeux sur son amoureux. Il avait l'air d'être fou de joie.

-Tu es satisfais de ta vangeance? réussit-elle à dire avec un sourire.

-Je suis seulement heureux qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé et aussi le fait d'avoir résisté à la tentation de le tuer, expliqua-t-il.

-Je vais prévenir le directeur, dit Ron pour ensuite partir en courant vers l'école.

Harry regarda chaque Mangemort ainsi que Pansy, pous s'assurer qu'ils ne faisaient pas semblant d'être figés. Ginny et Seamus remirent le Serpentard sur pied. Drago adressa un sourire à la sorcière, puis il serra la main du jeune homme.

-Merci pour ce que tu as essayé de faire, c'est parce que le bourreau était distrait par toi que j'ai pu le maîtriser, dit sincèrement le grand blond.

-Il faut vraiment être sadique pour faire subir à quelqu'un les sortilèges impardonnable! s'exclama-t-il.

-Oui et j'en ai connu plusieurs... fit-il en pensant principalement à son père.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien? s'inquiéta la brunette.

-Je vais m'en remettre, mais comment avez-vous su que j'étais en danger?

-C'est parce que Seamus m'avais vu avec deux personnes différentes en très peu de temps, résuma-t-elle.

-C'est cette saloppe de Pansy qui a aidé les Mangemorts! cracha-t-il, furieux.

-Je suis certain qu'elle se fera de nouveaux amis à Azkaban! ricana le jeune irlendais.

-Tu m'as trouvé avec ton pendentif? Ont peut dire que ce n'est pas de l'argent gaspillé! dit Drago en souriant.

-C'était probablement le destin... fit Hermione.

Elle se rapprocha de son amoureux pour l'embrasser. Ginny et Seamus rejoignirent Harry pour leur laisser un peu d'intimitée. Quand les professeurs arrivèrent enfin, le jeune homme à la cicatrice se charga de raconter ce qui c'était passé, puisqu'il avait l'habitude...

--------------------------

La saison passa rapidement. Il y avait déjà **quatres mois** que l'attaque des Mangemorts avait eut lieu et ils avaient tous été envoyés à la prison d'Azkaban pour le reste de leur jours. Quant à Pansy, elle avait eut la faveur du jury et allait faire seulement 5 ans d'emprisonnement pour ensuite être en liberté surveillée par un Auror pendant au moin 10 ans.

Dumbledore avait accepté d'être le porteur du secret de la grossesse de Hermione en utilisant le sortilège de **Fidelitas** pour qu'elle termine ses études sans que personne ne puisse voir son ventre rond. Les deux préfets allaient être les heureux parents d'un petit garçon. Harry et Ron avaient finis par redevenir en bon terme avec leur amie et ils réussissaient même à parler au Serpentard sans l'insulter toutes les deux secondes.

-Debout ma princesse, c'est Noël, n'as-tu pas hâte de voir tes cadeaux? roucoula Drago.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un large sourire. Il l'aida doucement à se lever, puis ils se rendirent au pied de leur arbre où reposaient plusieurs paquets rouge ou vert.

-Commence par celui-ci, fit-il en lui tendant une petite boîte.

Elle se débarrassa rapidement du papier d'emballage et son coeur se serra quand elle vit qu'il y avait une bague avec un énorme diamant à l'intérieur. Le grand blond était à genoux devant elle et il lui prit la main.

-Je serais le plus heureux des hommes si tu acceptais de devenir ma femme! fit-il les yeux pétillants.

-Oui, ce sera avec plaisir! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

-Tu me rassures, les Malefoy n'ont pas coutume d'avoir des enfants en dehors des liens du mariage, expliqua-t-il.

-Tu veux dire qu'ont devra se marier avant la naissance de notre fils?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas? fit-il avec le regard suppliant.

-Mon père risque de faire une crise cardiaque, mais c'est d'accord! dit la préfète avant de lui donner un doux baiser.

Le couple avait l'intention de se présenter à la mère de Drago, puis à la famille de Hermione pendant les fêtes. Ils se doutaient que se serait tout un choc, mais ils étaient confiants que tout se passerait bien. La brunette avait déjà commencé à expliquer à son amoureux le fonctionnement des appareils ménager des moldus. Il avait hâte de voir à quoi ressemblait la télévision.

-Je t'aime Drago.

-Je t'aime aussi Hermione.

**- F I N -**

----------------------------------------------

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Vos **commentaires** seraient appréciés dans une petite Review! (l'idée du sort pour éliminer le son de leur pas lancé par Harry était de moi!) Oui, cette fic est terminée, c'était la conclusion de L'attaque du Train, mais ne pleurer pas, j'en commence une autre immédiatement. Je voudrais aussi dire **Merci** tout mes Lecteur pour avoir suivit ma fic, même ceux qui n'ont jamais fait de Review... (espèce d'enfoirés, LOL je blague!)

**P.S. :)** Mon esprit tordu de Serpentard avait prévu au départ que Hermione **perde son bébé!** juste avant le Duel entre Drago et Macnair, ce qui aurait conduit à la **mort du bourreau!** par la torture que le grand blond lui aurait fait subir avec des sorts de magie noire. (sans utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables) Alors si vous êtes sadique, vous pouvez toujours vous imaginer la scène! LOL


	16. Mot de la Fin

**Note:)** Non, ce n'est pas une suite! Ne criez pas, de toute façon je ne peux pas vous entendre! LOL

C'est juste un petit mot pour vous dire que **ma deuxième fic est commencé!** Le premier chapitre est affiché depuis le **19 Août!** Vampires à Poudlard!!! C'est encore un Drago/Hermione! (pour celles qui ont peur des histoire de Vampires, je tiens à préciser que ce n'est **pas** classée Horreur. Ce sera surtout de la Romance, de l'action, du suspense et de l'humour!) Cliquez sur mon surnom (Lisalune!) en haut pour le lien dans le bas de mon profil! J'espère que vous aller venir la lire! Ce sera beaucoup plus... amusant à partir du chapitre 2! LOL -Rire Diabolique-

**Amicalement,**

Lisalune

xxx


End file.
